Our New Heroes
by The Mysterious Banana
Summary: (Sequel to Mightless) 10 Years after the Hero wars, Eri and Kota have grown up and are attending U.A to become part of the next generation of heroes. However, a new threat arises, threatening to end heroes and villains alike, starting with the death of all the original members of the League of villains. Who are these new threats? And will our new heroes be enough to stop them?
1. Neo-Villains

_**Finally, after all this time, I finally got myself to do it. Ladies and Gents, welcome to my sequel!**_

_**Izuku: That's right! We're back in action!**_

_**Sachi: And I'm here too!**_

_**No you're not.**_

_**Sachi: Excuse me?**_

_**Izuku: Didn't you get the memo? You're not appearing in this story.**_

_**Sachi: Heheheh... You're kidding, right? I mean, come on! It's me! Sachi! The lovable villain turned good guy cinnamon roll! You can't just discard me!**_

_**Watch me. *presses red button**_

_**Sachi: Gets ejected out of the building* I'll be baaaaaaaaaaaaccccckkkkkkk!**_

* * *

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, and welcome back to another episode of Face to Fame! To kick off our 12th season with a bang, we have a very, _very_ special guess. You know him, I know him, we all now and, to an extent, love him, the head of so far the only legal villains corporation worldwide, give it up for: Izuku Midoriya!"

As the audience cheered, the familiar face stepped into the spotlight, dressed in formal, business attire. After over ten years of legal villainy, he has certainly grown in height, but managed to maintain a young, charming appearance.

"Thank you, thank you..." Izuku quickly said, waving at the audience, and sitting down next to the host of the show.

"So, Midoriya, or should I call you Mightless?" Asked the host, shaking his metallic hand.

"Midoriya is fine."

"Alright then, Midoriya, why don't you tell us a little about yourself, like, what's it like, running a company of villains?"

"Well, first of all, calling my company a company of villains is definitely a stretch. Out of my current 25 000 employees, which still grows rapidly, I believe we're about to hit 40 000 by next year, barely 8% of those employees are actual villains. So really, it's just a plain old company."

"Oh, so the "Villains Inc" was just made to sound cool"

"Basically."

"Yeah, I can see how much less appealing "8% Villains and 92% Janitors Incorporated" would sound too." The host commented jokingly as Mightless as well as the crowd let out a chuckle, "So then tell me, what are the other 92% made of, rather, how does the hierarchy in your company function?"

"If I had to give you the specific, that might make you an enemy." Mightless replied playfully.

"Well bring it then, I'm jacked! I once opened a pickle jar, and only broke _one_ finger!" The host replied with an equally playful tone.

"Woah, look out, we got ourselves All Might 2.0 over here." Midoriya joked back.

"Well, at least give us the basics." Asked the host, "Like, assuming I want to work as your hotel's waiter, give me the rundown on what your employee guidance videos would give."

"Well, in that case, our company is split into 5 tiers, Workers, Agents, Operatives, Cadre and CEO. Workers usually work on the non villain related stuff, like managing my hotel and casino. Things such as staffs, chefs, janitors, waiters, etc... all fall into this category, they also include my office workers, which manage our basic income, investments, receive and take in request, advertise, etc... if I had to add them all up together, I'd say there'd be about 15 000 of them in total. Then, moving up the ladder, we got my agents. These fellows take care of building security, escorts higher ups, are dispatched to retrieve potential new employees, reform them, and often assist the operatives. their number range around 7000 to 8000. Moving up, we have the operatives. They are the ones you usually see accompany me whenever I make an appearance."

"The ones who get popular, basically." Speculated the host.

"Exactly, they are at the front page of any ads of our company, any posters, they're at the front. If the lowers tier members were the crew, they'd be the actors. Of course, not the top actor, as that spot belongs to my cadres. My Operatives count is about 1900, the remaining 100 belonging to my cadre members. Now these guys, they are the foundations of my company, they are the meat of business. these cadres are split into 10 branches, each of them covering their own field, and each of them have their own head cadre. They are as high as an employee can get in my company, second to only me, my wife and my close friends."

"Speaking of which, we actually learned, while doing so research on you that you had a former member that was as young as 6."

Mightless spat out his drink from hearing that.

"Eri you mean? Oh no no no, she was never a member, we're not monsters you know, we would never let a 6 year old into the battlefield." Explained Izuku.

"Well, she has grown since then, hasn't she? Do you plan on using her once she's legal age?"

"Of course not! She and another close friend of mine left the group years before my company was even a company!"

"Then where is this "Eri" now?" Asked the host.

"Well..."

* * *

"Kokota! Heads up!" Eri warned, as a massive black ball with teeth came flying at them from above.

The two flipped out of the way as the ball bug it's teeth into the concrete floor, eating through several floors. Just then, rubble from the broken down walls were shot at the two. However, Eri blasted a white beam at the two fired rocks, reverting them back to their their original position. Kota followed, blasting a powerful water stream into seemingly random directions.

"Hah! Is that the best you got?" A fiery voice taunted the two, "At this rate, we will win in no time."

Back at the observation room, the rest of Class A watched, as the Villain team had the hero team seemingly surrounded.

"Eri and Kota are in serious trouble..." Commented Satsuki.

"Yeah, no kidding, Reiki and Samaru's got this in the bag!" Replied one of her classmates, "What do you think, Takane-san?"

The student in question just so happened to be one of their class's recommended students. This was Takane Mineshigi. This red hair may be on the short side when it came to height, but she makes up for it with a fierce look and pouty eyes. This, coupled with her short, red hair makes her look almost like a delinquent, which made it all the more surprising when it was revealed that she was a lot smarter than anyone else in the class.

"No, in about 15 seconds, Eri and Kota are gonna win." Replied the redhead, much to everyone's dismay.

"Really?" The other classmates replied in shock.

"Kota isn't just firing water jets at random you know, there're targeted with one goal." Takane continued.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling occurred as the roof came caving in on the four students, as the bomb the villain team was supposed to be guarding came crashing down to the bottom floor, allowing Eri to jump in and touch it, securing the objective. Sadly, the results the hero team was expecting did not turn out great.

"That goal being to bring the bomb to them."

"Villain team wins." Announced Shigaraki, the teacher.

"What?!" The class exclaimed in confusion, "But they did exactly what they were supposed to do: secure the bomb!"

"Yes, in this scenario, where the bomb in made of paper mache, they would have won. But keep in mind that this battle is made to simulate an actual bombing scenario. If that bomb was real that whole building would have been blown to smithereens." Explained Shigaraki, "Hence, the villain team wins."

As the four students came out, with some minor wounds at best, they shook hands, giving sign of good sportsmanship, even if one of them was very reluctant on the idea.

"That was a good match, Kumare-san." Eri smiled, shaking him hand, only for him to break apart.

"Whatever." Her classmate mumbled, grunting angrily.

"Come on Kumare, don't be such a wet towel, we won after all." added his teammate.

"We were completely caught off guard by water-boy's sneak attack and crushed under rubble, I don't call that a victory. Not unless I'm standing over their beat up bodies without a scratch!" Replied Kumare angrily.

Seeing that kid act out, Shigaraki looked back, chuckling as he felt like Bakugo's spitting image, as well as looking like him. His spiky blonde hair and fierce eyes, as well as sharp, razor like teeth gave him a ferocious appearance, which matched his personality pretty well.

"Reiki Kumare, from what I heard, he was a troublemaker single elementary, always using his quirk to fight kids one or two years older than him, and occasionally even coming out on top. Should his personality have gone unchecked for all this time, he can be a real pain to teach." Mumbled Shigaraki, "Though Samaru always seems to try and hold him back from lashing out, kinda like what he does to break apart any fight, maybe I should assign those two together more often."

As class ended, most classmates flocked towards Eri, as she was being overwhelmed with praise. Getting through it though, she managed to bump into Samaru again, who seemed to once again be butting in on another conflict, this time being between Kota and Reiki.

"What the fuck did you just call me?!" Reiki yelled, grabbing Kota by the collar.

"I called you a sore loser." Kota replied, kneeing him in the balls, "Deal with it."

Collapsing in pain, Reiki activated his quirk: Binging Ball, the ability to summon floating black orbs with teeth that are capable of chewing through steel, and launched one at Kota. The student dodged however, grabbing him by the arm and punching him in the gut.

"How the hell?! My binging balls are supposed to be as fast as bullets." Reiki uttered, swinging at him again.

"Get some rest for once, I'm not interested in making enemies during only my third day here." Kota added.

"Screw you!" Reiki roared, only for Samaru to lunge in finally, lifting him up and carrying him away.

"Sorry if he's causing so much trouble." Samaru said timidly, "I'm hold on to him until he runs out of stamina, should have half an hour about."

"Thanks Samaru." Said Kota.

"No need to thank me." Samaru replied, "I hate seeing others fight each other."

With that, the brown haired student, who was almost as tall as Shoji at the time, only bulkier, lumbered away, with Reiki still trashing and kicking, unable to break free.

"This isn't over Kota! You hear me! This isn't over!"

As Kota sighed, he carried on, walking to the front gate, until a familiar voice made him jump.

"Kokota!" Eri greeted with a smile.

"E-E-E-E-E-Erihow'sitgoing?" Kota said in one rapid jumble.

"I may or may not have fallen asleep during Shigaraki's lectures this morning, I was wondering if I could borrow a few of your notes." Eri asked nonchalantly.

"W-W-W-W-W-Well o-of course, h-here..." Kota stuttered, handing her his notebook.

"Wow, did I really miss this much stuff? Thank god you're here, you're a real lifesaver, you know that?" Eri thanked cheerfully.

"N-No problem..." Kota mumbled, tomato red.

"I'll just take a picture of the notes so that I can copy them back home, here ya go." Said Eri, handing him back his notebook, "Thanks again."

"Y-y-y-y-y-you're welcome." Kota stuttered.

A dark blue car pulled over the front gate, as a shadowy figure stepped out, waving at the girl.

"Oh, looks like my dad's here, see ya later, Kokota." Eri smiled.

"You too..." Kota replied, steaming and sweating.

As the girl cheerfully skipped off and away, a boy, a few inches shorter than the horned teen, with rounded brown eyes and short, straight black hair came up behind the student, still stiff like cardboard. This was Yoze Matsumoto, who only recently became friends with Kota on his last year of middle school, and joined U.A with the sole purpose of knowing him better.

"Still acting all fluttery over that girl, huh Kota?" Asked the teen.

"Oh, Yoze, didn't notice you for a second." Kota replied, his voice still trembling from earlier.

"Grow some balls man, you saw how she went straight for you! That's no coincidence either! Half the boys and even girls in class drools over her, she could literally ask anyone of them for help and yet she came and asked you, if that's not a sign then I don't know what is!" Said Yoze encouragingly.

"I'm not gonna just force my feelings onto her Yoze." Said Kota, "I prefer taking things slowly when it came to these kind of things."

"Well at the rate you're going, She's gonna have grandchildren before you two can even regularly hold hands." Replied his friend, "It's been three days since you two met and she still things your name is Kokota!"

"I don't see anything wrong with that. It's like a nickname, like Deku or Mightless." Explained Kota, "And besides, why are you so concerned with my love life if _you_ are still single?"

"I guess one might say that..." Yoze explained, as his voice suddenly got deeper as he tried to imitate a German accent, "I guide others to a treasure I cannot possess."

Kota just stared at him blankly.

"You're an odd fellow, Yoze."

"Don't you mean an odd friend?"

"..."

"Eh?"

"See you tomorrow." Kota said, walking away.

Yoze on the other hand just stood there, still waiting for him to react to his banter. Eventually, he gave up, and let out a sigh. Just then, a few of his female classmates passed him by, as he shot a flirty look at them. That only seemed to make them walk faster.

* * *

A frantic melody of footsteps littered the marbled halls of the Villains Incorporated Auction house, as a man, dressed in formal attired ran as fast as his legs would allow him, desperately looking for an exit. However, gunshots wrung out, as a group of security guards, armed with standard issue M9 pistols were following suit, opening fire at the man. Seeing this, he turned around, ans released a blue screen from his palms, blocking a few of the bullets.

However, the screen cracked after the 6th shot, and a seventh bullet went right through, blowing off the man's index finger. He roared in pain, as two more bullets pierced his legs, causing him to collapse in front of the corporation's boss, Izuku Midoriya, Aka, Mightless.

"I'll give you this much, it was a bold attempt." Complimented the ominous figure, "Had you struck sooner, maybe you could have gotten me without my bodyguard noticing. Of course, that matters of the past already."

His phone rang, as the leader pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

"Beros, how's the situation looking back at the auction hall?" Asked Izuku.

"All 14 other assassins have been neutralized, awaiting your orders." Replied a voice on his phone.

"Keep them in custody." Izuku said, staring at his fifteenth attempted killer, "We have some interrogating to do."

As he hung up, Izuku noticed that the man was slowly crawling away while he was on the phone. Seeing this, he casually caught up to him by walking, and stomped his wrist, making him yelp in pain.

"Now then, how about you tell me who sent you?" Izuku asked, smiling sadistically.

Just then, one of his many secretaries came running in.

"Mightless, sir! You got a call, the caller made great emphasis on how he wanted to talk to you!"

Picking up the phone, the kingpin responded, greatly surprised by the identity of the caller.

"Shigaraki? What are you calling for?"

"Hey, Izuku!" Shigaraki replied in a friendly tone, "Can you do me a real solid and lend me a dozen of your men?"

"Why would a U.A teacher need my operatives?" Asked Izuku, as he ordered his men to drag the assailant away to the interrogation rooms, "Besides, I'm in the middle of something here."

"You know that USJ attack thing you made your class go through?" Asked Shigaraki.

Izuku's eyes widened a little.

"Exactly."

"Shigaraki, you are as sadistic as Aizawa was, I love it." Izuku laughed.

* * *

The ringing of the bells signaled the start of class. As the new hero course students took their seats, eagerly waiting for their teacher, Yoze turned over to the guy sitting to his right, Kota.

"Hey Hey Hey! Kota! about Eri..." said the students, pointing at Eri.

"Yeah, what about her?" Kota replied.

"Yeah, well, for your sake, try staying away from her for a bit." Replied Yoze, "Since she's been acting pretty chummy around you lately, and I can name a few students who are getting _pretty_ jealous."

"I can handle myself just fine." Kota replied.

"Alright class, settle down, classes are about to start." A voice chimed in, as Shigaraki, the new homeroom teacher walked into class, wearing his usual wide grin, "Please be seated as I take your attendance."

This was the day the class had been excited for. It's only been three days in and already, they were heading off to the new and improved Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Many students in class A have long heard of the place and couldn't wait to put their quirks to the test. As Shigaraki made the official announcement, the class cheered in excitement, as they hurried to get dressed in their hero uniforms and head off for the buses.

As the students were seated however, Kota realized that the only available seat remaining was next to Eri. Her hero costume consisted of a light purple body suit, with padded gloves and thick, glass bottomed boots that have transparent tubes running all the way up to a headband that's connected to her horn, designed to transfer her rewinding energy and fire beams straight out of her palms and boots. The downside, for Kota at least, was that her suit was skin tight. Looking around for another seat, he found another available one. Thankful that this trip wouldn't be nearly as intense as he imagined, he went for said seat, only for Yoze to take it before him.

The student them gave him a "now's your chance." gesture, pointing at Eri and giving him a thumbs up. Cursing Yoze for betraying him like this, he plopped down next to Eri. Despite her hair being tied in a ponytail, he can still smell it's sweet scent from there, as he was using all of his will and self-control not to lean in closer and look like a creep. He tried to scoot a little bit further away from her, so that he doesn't make any physical contact with her, but in turn ended up leaning into another female classmate.

"Kya! what quit pushing into me, creep!" Screamed the girl, pushing him into eri.

_"So soft..."_ Kota thought, their faces pressing into each other as he became flustered once more.

"Kokota!" said Eri, confused, "What are you..."

"Eri! I'm so sorry!" Kota said in a panicked tone.

However, this flustered face seemed to attract attention.

"Wow, Kota, I've never seen this side of you before." Said Satsuki.

"Yeah, you always have a ice-cold demeanor, who are you and what have you done to the real Kota?" Joked Takuto, the student sitting next to Satsuki, who had a bird-like face.

As his classmates joked about his behavior however, the girl he accidentally leaned against rebutted.

"That's enough! He may be a perv but this is too much!" She called out.

_"It was an accident though..."_ Thought Kota, praying that he wouldn't be seen as the class pervert from this one event.

"Come on now, Takane-san, we were just joking." Said Yoze playfully, "Don't be a buzzkill like Reiki over there."

"What did you call me punk!?" Reiki roared in rage.

"See what I mean?"

"I heard from Samaru that he got his ass handed to him by Kota yesterday." Gossiped Takuto to his friends.

"You spilled the beans!?" Reiki yelled at the bulky teen.

Samaru nodded timidly.

"Honestly, I can't believe this anymore, I came to U.A to be a hero and what do I get?! Assholes and a Quirkless Bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else because she's a recommended student!" Reiki snapped, pointing at Takane.

Hearing this, the whole class turned to Reiki.

"You're quirkless?" They asked.

"Yeah... a rarity nowadays, isn't it?" Takane replied.

"Are you kidding me? That's awesome! You basically made it here with a hand tied behind your back, that's awesome!" Encouraged some of her classmates.

As Takane was praised however, Reiki looked confused.

"What the, why aren't you shunning her?!" Asked Reiki, pissed off.

"Why should we? The number one hero is quirkless and he's awesome, our teacher's quirkless and he's awesome, even Mightless was originally quirkless, and guess what, he's awesome!" Replied Yoze.

"Don't even think of bringing those guys up! They were gifted! I'm sure they were born in some rich ass family and got artificial genetic enhancements or some shit, cause there's no way anyone that's quirkless can go anywhere in this world but down!" Reiki ranted.

"Ignore him." Said Shima, another one of the female students, "He's still in denial about how quirkless people can succeed in today's society."

"Besides, some of us don't even have that useful of a quirk." Added Samaru, "All my quirk does is morph my tongue into a cannon, though come to think of it, people always said I had the body structure of a tank."

"How do you even load the bullets for your tongue cannon?" Asked Takane.

"You don't wanna know." Samaru replied, making an embarrassed face.

"Oh don't even think of complaining about body structure!" Chirped in Takuto, "People back at my middle school still mock me for my bird face."

"Well I think you look cute, Takuto." Said Eri.

Takuto simply turned away, blushing.

"By the way, I overheard Shigaraki sensei on talking yesterday." Satsuki stated, "Apparently, we were gonna have a special guest appearing today."

That statement caught everyone's attention.

"Really? Who is it?" Asked Takuto, "Come on spill it!"

"Is it Deku? Please tell me it's Deku! I'm his biggest fan!" added Shima.

"A nickel from every time I heard that phrase and I could purchase Mightless's company." Yoze replied to her.

"Well, we'll just have to see." Said Eri.

As the bus pulled over to the massive compound, the student got off with excitement. Awaiting for them at the entrance was Shigaraki and another pro hero. As the students got closer, they gasped in amazement.

"It's the Gravity Hero: Ura-vity." They cheered in near unison.

"Hello everyone!" Uraraka replied back in a lively tone.

"Is this the special guest you were talking about Sensei?" Asked Satsuki.

"Oh? So you eavesdropped on me huh? Well, thankfully, she isn't, she's just volunteering to guide you through the basic safety protocols of the USJ, the special guests I have today are much more... "interactive."

"Interactive? What does he mean by that?"

"We'll get to that later, but first, follow me to the center courtyard, and I will begin to explain to you all the new joints we've included." Uraraka chimed in, guiding everyone to the center courtyard.

However, a few of the classmates were confused as to why Shigaraki was staying behind at the balcony as they arrived to the center courtyard. However, just then, a cage dropped from the sky, trapping Uraraka and Shigaraki.

"What the, what's going on?!" Asked Kota.

Following that, an explosion was heard in the distance, as hundreds of people armed with knives, guns and quirks at the ready barged in at the students.

"A villain attack?!" Some of the students uttered.

The two cages were lifted into the air via chain, secluding the pro hero out of combat.

"Shigaraki! Uraraka!" Shima and Takane cried out.

"Students! Listen up! Now is the time you put your combat training to good use! You are now fully authorized to fight back." Shigaraki ordered, "Go get them!"

_"By making this situation seem as real as possible, this will help reveal the true heroic nature of my students. Are they truly as brave as they thought? Will they take the villains head on? Or will they try to save us? Will they run? Or will they fight? This is your true test my students, it's time you discovered your true natures."_

Suddenly, several of the villains were sent flying, as several black orbs were lodged into their bodies. Meanwhile, a massive blast of water blew several villains away while another batch were trapped in a cloud of solidified smoke.

While this happened, Satsuki was seen leaping off a flew villain's heads, using them as footing to try and reach their cage, while a few of the students were seen banding together.

_"As expected..._" Thought Shigaraki, _"These brats aren't gonna go down quietly."_

As a villain with metal claws lunged at Eri, a sudden burst of water blew him away.

"Thanks Kokota." Thanked Eri.

"No problem, I'm used to villains like these, after all..." Kota replied, reminiscing that time he stood face to face to Muscular, his imposing figure casting a shadow upon the child, "I've been face to face with far more terrifying villains."

"Yeah..." Eri replied, reminiscing to her former captor, Chisaki, "Same here."

"Eri, get to somewhere safe!" Samaru said, holding two villains in a headlock, "Your quirk is not suited for combat."

Hearing this, Eri smiled.

"I'll be fine Samaru." She said, as a group of five charged at her head on.

"Eri!"

Suddenly, in a flash, she weaved through all five of the villains, striking each of them in several of their pressure points, as they fell down, foaming at the mouth.

"I'm much more combat suite than you think."

Kota on the other hand stood mouth agape.

_"I'm not imagining things, for a moment, it was as if she had vanished..."_

Just then, a villain with a chameleon quirk came lunging at him, knife at the ready, until a cloud of smoke was blown into him. Said smoke then solidified, immobilizing him.

"You owe me that one Kota!" Said Yoze, giving him a thumbs up.

Yoze Matsumoto - Quirk: Solid Smoke - Description: The user can exhale smoke from their body that solidifies 5 seconds after coming in contact with air. Once solidified, the smoke is as hard as steel, but weights next to nothing. The smoke disappears after 5 minutes.

Yoze then blew another cloud of smoke, creating a wall to block upcoming attacks. Just then, Shima leaped over said wall.

"Hey! I threw up that wall to protect you guys! Don't go leaping over it!"

However, Takane followed, along with Samaru, Takuto, Satsuki and Reiki.

"Assholes."

Shima came leaping into the crowd, as her face became blood red.

"I can't believe Reiki chose to sit next to Ririko, I'M SO JEALOUS!" She yelled, firing a giant laser beam from her forehead, creating a huge explosion.

Shima Hirame - Quirk: Diva Beam - Description: The user can fire a envy-powered laser beam from her forehead. The more envious she is, the more powerful the beam. However, once fired, she becomes extremely humble and generous.

"Let's all be friend." Shima suddenly said with a drunken looking face.

"She's vulnerable now! Get her!" A few villains yelled, running at her.

Suddenly, a tongue came from the ceiling, snatching her away.

"That was a close call." Said Satsuki, grabbing onto her with her tongue.

Satsuki Asui - Quirk: Frog - Description: Gives the user all the abilities of a frog.

Meanwhile, several pairs of wings flew in, lifting some of the students who seemed to fair less well in battle to safety. With some of the students safe, Takuto flew towards the cages that held the two heroes captive.

Takuto Tashitori - Quirk: Wings - Description: User can summon up to ten pairs of wings and attach them to people and objects, he's the one controlling all the wings he summons and thus has total control over the wings even after they're attached to other people.

_"I'm Impressed."_ Thought Shigaraki, _"They're dealing with the Mightless's agents a lot better than I thought."_

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard, a Takuto was shot in the stomach, as the student came crashing down. Shigaraki and the other's eyes widened.

"TAKUTO!"

Eri immediately ran to help the wounded student, but another gunshot hit her in the leg, making her fall over. The other villains didn't stop attacking either, in fact, they were more ferocious than ever.

_"That was no accident, these villains are actually aiming to kill the students!_" Thought Shigaraki, angered, _"What's the meaning of this, Mightless!?"_

"Suddenly, Shigaraki's phone rang, as he picked it up.

"Hello, Shigaraki?" Asked an unfamiliar voice, "This is Von-go, I'm an operative working with Mightless, I would like to inform you that our attack might be a little delayed due to interference by another criminal gang, we're almost done with them and will be arriving shortly, so hang tight and stall, okay?"

Hanging up the phone, Shigaraki's eyes widened.

_"If Mightless's agents aren't even here yet..." _thought the teacher, looking down, _"Then who are they?"_

Suddenly, a big, muscular figure came crashing down, as it's arms expanded in size. The students were caught off guard, as the bulking behemoth came tearing through it's allies, ramming Samaru into the center fountain, before grabbing and smashing Reiki into the floor.

"This one's tougher looking than the rest!" Yelled Takane, "Look out!"

"I'll handle it!" Yelled Ririko, the girl standing next to her.

"Ririko, no!" Yelled Samaru.

Dashing in, she delivered several slashes with her nails, leaving shallow wounds on the muscular figure.

Ririko Tsukishima - Quirk: Iron Claws - Description: Her nails are in fact metallic claws that can tear through steel like wet paper, though it's a real hassle when the user has to clip them.

"You may be big, but your type are slow as hell, I can easily take advantage of that!" Ririko bantered, running in for a second charge.

However, a slimmer figure appeared in from of her, kicking her in the stomach and sending her flying back. As some of the students were about to rush in and pick her up, a man wearing a bird mask dropped from the ceiling, slamming both Takuto and Takane into the pavement.

"We're being overwhelmed!" Yelled Yoze, as his lungs were burning from exhaling so much smoke.

The man in the bird mask looked around, seeing how many students were still standing. He then saw Eri, which seemed to displease him. Picking up his phone, he talked to the other side.

"All these students together are far too much of a hassle, Ujiko, you know what to do." Said the man.

Suddenly, a black, gooey sludge erupted from half of the student's mouths. Confused and terrified, they wriggled helplessly as the black sludge engulfed them, warping them elsewhere. The only ones that were left were Shima, Ririko, Yoze, Takane and Takuto.

"Where... where is everyone else?" Uttered Ririko in fear,noticing that the black sludge had also engulfed a good portion of the villains.

"We knew it would be too much of a hassle to take on all of you at once." Replied the man, Besides, we need as many men as possible to take down your teacher." Replied the man.

"But you caught Shigaraki Sensei already!" Shima yelled back, pointing at the cage, which she then realized was empty.

Suddenly, two white bands wrapped around two villains, as they were swung into several others. Surprised, they fired their guns and quirks at the new assailant, but the man avoided the shoots with ease, and with blinding speed, shoot his capture bands, incapacitating several more villains. He then kicked one of the villains he had his bands wrapped around, as the villain unwinded like a yo-yo, only to be pulled back into another large group, knocking them all out.

As the bird mask watched in amusement, he leaped into the air, and threw a punch at Shigaraki. The latter dodged the attack by a hair, as his fist hit a tree. Shigaraki looked in shock however, as his fists started to vibrate rapidly, as the tree shattered into millions of flakes, practically disintegrating.

_"A disassembling quirk? No... it's those gloves he's wearing..."_ Shigaraki speculated, looking at the man's metal gloves.

"Ever since I had my quirk taken from me, these gloves are the only things I have left to fill in the void..." Said the man, "Though... I'm amazed to see Eri here, safe and sound."

As the man turned around, Shigaraki gasped, recognizing who it was.

"Now hand her over to me, Shigaraki-san." The man said, twitching in anger.

"Chisaki?" Shigaraki uttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Orders from the boss, all I can say." Replied Chisaki.

"Boss?! What boss!? All of the big shots of the criminal underworld are directly under Mightless's control! There's no way he could have let someone like you fall under his radar!"

"Mightless huh?" The muscle bound figure from earlier spoke up, taking off his luchador mask, and revealing another face familiar to the ex-villain turned teacher, "I have a score to settle with him. He'll pay for leaving me for wounded and for dead!

"Muscular?" Shigaraki uttered.

"Sensei... you know these people?" Asked Yoze.

"Why are you two together!? Who do you work for!?" Asked Shigaraki.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain from behind, as a woman with blond haird and in a dark blue military suit appeared behind him, stabbing him in the back.

"We are the Neo-Villains." Replied the third assailant, "We exist to kill Mightless and wipe out of the heroes once and for all. Remember our names, traitor."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Izuku: Neo-villains? Seriously? THAT'S our new antagonists?**_

_**Yeah?**_

_**Izuku: That sounds stupid.**_

_**Come on man! It'll get better, I swear!**_

_**Izuku: Come on, Chisaki? Muscular? You must really be getting desperate.**_

_**Come on now, once the next few chapters drop, it will all make sense!**_

_**Izuku: What about all the OCs then? Didn't we lose half of our fans when we tried throwing in a bunch of OCs in Mightless?**_

_**To be fair, most of them aren't actually OCs, they're canon characters who's names aren't actually revealed. I simply gave them names, otherwise, they are completely canon! **_

_**Izuku: Still, that's 20 character slots you need to fill for class A, and I'm pretty sure the MHA canon doesn't have that many 6 year olds to age up for this story.**_

_**I know! I'll make a character chart for all the characters!**_

_**Izuku: Well, I guess that can work...**_

_**Well then, here I go!**_

_**CLASS 1-A STUDENTS**_

_**Seat 1: ? **_

_**Seat 2: ?**_

_** Seat 3: Yoze Matsumoto (Male) - Quirk: Solid Smoke**_

_**Seat 4: Takuto Tashitori (Male) - Quirk: Wings**_

_**Seat 5: ?**_

_**Seat 6: Shima Hirame (Female) - Quirk: Diva Beam**_

_**Seat 7: Kota Izumi (Male) - Quirk: Water Creation**_

_**Seat 8: ?**_

_**Seat 9: Ririko Tsukishima (Female) - Quirk: Metal Claws**_

_**Seat 10: Satsuki Asui (Female) - Quirk: Frog**_

_**Seat 11: Reiki Kumare (Male) - Quirk: Binging Balls**_

_**Seat 12: Samaru Sukizawa (Male - Quirk: Tongue Cannon**_

_**Seat 13: Eri (Female) - Quirk: Rewind**_

_**Seat 14: ?**_

_**Seat 15: ?**_

_**Seat 16: ?**_

_**Seat 17: ?**_

_**Seat 18: ?**_

_**Seat 19: Takane Minegishi (Female) - Quirk: N/A**_

_**Seat 20: ?**_


	2. A New Threat

**_Hey, Izuku, did you see my laptop? I've been looking for it all evening._**

**_Izuku: That's odd, it was right there._**

**_What's this? *Picks up note_**

**_Izuku: What does it say?_**

**_*Drops note* That son of a bitch actually did it._**

**_Izuku: Who did what?_**

**_Izuku, get the guns._**

**_Izuku: Seriously, what's going on!_**

**_Sachi with megaphone: Mysterious Banana! I have your laptop! Put me back into the story or I'm gonna expose your ass!_**

**_You'll never take me exposed! *Fires water gun at laptop, short circuiting it._**

**_Sachi: ..._**

**_Hah! I've beaten you!_**

**_Sachi: Curse you, Mysterious banana! I'll return!_**

* * *

As the battle raged within the facility, a police car was seen pulling over the outside of the building. Two men, clad in bulletproof vests exited, as they headed towards the building. However, upon doing so, they were contacted by their colleagues via their earpiece.

"I hope you two know what you're doing, cause from what we're picking up, the inside is in total chaos. I would pull back and wait for more pro heroes to show up if I were you."

One of the officers, one with long black hair looked over to his partner. His partner gave him a thumbs up.

"Sorry sir, but this simply isn't a mission we can turn down." replied the officer.

"Listen to me! You are here for investigation, not intervention! The inside is beyond dangerous with villains lurking all around!" Said their supposed superior, "Pull back now! This is your last war-"

Before he could finish, the man crushed the earpiece, and pulled out his gun.

"Let's go, Yamada-san." Said the officer.

"After you, Aizawa." Yamada replied in sign language.

Back at the police station, the chief slammed his fist against the wall.

"Those two are really getting on my nerves!" The police chief grunted.

"They were both former pro heroes and teachers at U.A." Replied one of the officers, "Cut them some slack."

* * *

The sound of coarse coughing resonated throughout the mountain zone, as Eri and Kota were still recovering from their rough arrival.

"God, what was that stuff! I can still taste it!" Kota coughed dryly.

"Think you can make me some water? My throat feels like a desert." Replied Eri.

Looking around however, they found themselves surrounded by villains.

"Looks like drinking will have to wait." Said Kota.

As the villains lunged in, Kota blasted a few of them back with a powerful waterblast while Eri used advanced martial arts to incapacitate a couple of goons herself. Meanwhile, other student group were warped to different parts of the facility.

In the blizzard zone, Satsuki was slowly falling asleep due to the cold, and was completely exempt from battle.

"Come on Asui-san, wake up!" A fellow student said in a hurry.

"It's no use Netsu! She's gone completely into hibernation!" Replied Samaru, "We're gonna have to fight these guys ourselves."

"Damn..." the mentioned student shivered, "Then it's probably a bad time to tell you that my quirk doesn't work well in the cold."

"It doesn't?!" Samaru asked, before taking a spiked knee to the stomach.

"Come on, just these small fries? we got this." Laughed one of the villains.

Just then, a flaming red arm made contact with the villain's face, as he was sent flying back several feet.

"Netsu?" Samaru coughed.

"We better get out of here quick! I can only maintain this state for 1 minutes tops!" Replied the student, who was now glowing red.

Netsu Hatohato - Quirk: Combustion - Description: By generating a massive amount of heat within his body, the user can set his body ablaze and melt anything he touches. However, the colder it is, the quicker the user's body cools down.

"How far were we warped into this site though?" Asked Samaru, carrying an unconscious Satsuki.

"From what I can gather, pretty far."

As the two turned to the numerous enemies facing them, they assumed a fighting stance.

"Then let's do this."

* * *

A group of 4 students were warped into the wildfire zone. flames shot out of the nearby trees, which were in fact made of heat retardant metal and were generating the flames, as the temperature made the place a literal oven to deal with.

"This is bad, we're all split up." Said Shenn, one of the four students, "The others might be in danger!"

"We'll worry about the others later." Replied Niki, the girl behind him, "Right now, we need to save ourselves!"

"Then we're in luck." Said Mayuko, a tall, tanned girl that ran in front of the two. "My quirk works perfectly in fiery conditions!"

"Then let's not waste any time." Said Mikai, a black haired teen that stood beside the other three, "Let's get out of here!"

As the villains charged at them, each of the students activated their respectful quirk, plowing through all of the charging villains with ease. One of the villains with a beam quirk shot a massive laser at the 4. However, the ground beneath the four rose up, blocking the attack, before slamming into said villain knocking him out cold.

Mikai Ushigi - Quirk: Doll Maker - Description: The user can give temporary sentience to inanimate objects. However, the more complex the object is, the harder it is to control for the user. The user can't give life to anything that's heavier than them.

As several villains charged at Shenn, the student grabbed the wrist of his nearest assailant. That man was suddenly unable to move a finger. He then threw him into a bunch of other villain, while still grabbing on to him, as all the other villains alike were paralyzed.

Shenn Shimatsu - Quirk: Paralyzing Touch - Description: Anyone the user touches becomes completely paralyzed. If someone touches the person the user is touching while the quirk is still active, they too will become paralyzed. The user will experience extreme nausea while the quirk is active as a drawback.

Suddenly, a whip of fire sent several enemies flying.

Mayuko Kirimiku - Quirk: Flaming Hair - Description: She can set her hair ablaze. This isn't limited to just her head either.

As the three cleared the way, slowly dwindling the opposing force, a few villains caught eyes of Niki, who in their eyes, looked defenseless. However, as they lunged at her, their blades turned to rubber, bouncing off her body.

Nikimura Akami - Quirk: Reverse - Description: Properties of objects have the opposite effect on the user's body. This ability does, however, have an off switch.

"These four are no joke..." Muttered one of the villains.

* * *

Four other students found themselves surrounded in the flood zone, however, these four knew how to improvise.

"Damn..." One of the students said, as three of the students rested on the fourth one "Thank god for Tsuchiko and Yamai-san's quirk, without her, we would be dead meat!"

"You said it, Tamai-san." Replied Tsuchiko.

Tsuchiko Hamato - Quirk: Flattening - Description: The user can flatten their body to cover up to 4 square meters.

Yamai Yuyumi - Quirk: Turbine - Description: The user has retractable turbines on her elbows that can blow wind at incredibly high speeds.

"You're welcome, by the way." Replied Yamai.

Suddenly, a water blade flew by them, barely missing Tsuchiko.

"Looks like we got company." Said Mito, one of the students on the human raft, as he and his friend readied their quirks.

"We're not putting Tsuchiko's life on the line!" Yelled Yamai, ready to activate her quirk to get everyone out again.

Suddenly, massive plants emerged from the water, tying up and securing all villains. As the students all stood shocked, a massive ent came in stomping from the distance, it's roots deep in water as they came from below the depths, tying up all the villains. As the students readied themselves, thinking it's another enemy, the ent's chest split open, revealing a male teen with light green hair, calm and composed eyes and a cool demeanor, as he exited the massive beast he was seemingly piloting, as wooden roots came out of his ankles, creating a bridge for the students to get to shore. As they got closer, they recognized the person. He was the other recommended student: Najime Arinaka.

Najime Arinaka - Quirk: Garden - Description: The user can grow any plant from their body as long as he ingests the corresponding seeds. He can also control the size, shape and movement of the plants. A powerful quirk indeed.

"Arinaka-san? You were warped here too?" Asked Kumo, one of the students he rescued.

"No, I was warped into the tundra zone alone along with around 30 to 40 villains." Replied the student.

"I assume you managed to slip by them?" Asked Mito.

"Yeah..." Najime replied modestly, "Slip by..."

Back in the zone where Najime was warped to, one of the villains who hid during the attack peeked out, trembling in fear.

"This kid, how can he be so powerful?" The villain uttered, looking at the damage.

In front of him, the once barren wasteland that was a tundra had become a massive tropical jungle with trees over 20 meters tall, as the inner foliage was so thick, it was pitch dark. From within this jungle, body were found bound in vines, swallowed by giant Venus fly traps or intoxicated by poisonous flowers.

While Najime casually sat down, Mito and Kumo looked back at the damage he did, then looked back at themselves and their quirks. Mito's quirk can only make things and himself slippery while Kumo's allowed him to shoot webs.

_"How are we supposed to compete with a quirk like that?!"_ The two thought.

* * *

As Shigaraki collapsed, the remaining students shuddered, looking at the villains in fear.

"So, what will we do about these five?" Asked the blond woman.

"It's best not to leave any witnesses." Said Chisaki.

"Agreed, besides, I still have yet to murder even a single soul since I broke out of jail. let's kill them already!" Said Muscular, looking at them, "Besides, I have some unfinished business with a certain someone in this class."

Looking at the five, Yoze clenched his fists.

"Brace yourselves, we're fighting them after all."

However, the three charging villains were stopped as a rain of rubble separated the two sides. Looking up, Muscular gave an annoyed grunt.

"Almost forgot about her." The buff villain grunted.

"I won't let you hurt these students!" Uraraka exclaimed, tossing the cage she was trapped in at them.

"Then try harder to stop us." Chisaki replied coldly, blasting the cage apart with his gloves.

"Shall I use my quirk?" Asked the blond woman.

"Nah! Let me have a swing!" Muscular cut in, leaping at her.

Uraraka narrowly dodged the charging beefcake, who crashed into the ceiling, before coming back down like a meteor, smashing into her and sending her tumbling back down.

"He's fast." Muttered Uraraka, flipping out of the crater.

"Real clever." Muscular grunted, walking out himself, as his muscle tissues nailed themselves to the ground, preventing the villain from floating away, "Slipping out from my muscle tissues is no easy feat."

Just then, Chisaki lunged at her, threatening to blow her to shreds. But a white band wrapped around his wrist, and pulled him back.

"You're fighting me!" Said Shigaraki, slowly recovering from his stab wound.

"Tch, missed the vitals." Commented the blondy, "No matter, the two pros are busy, the rest should be a cakewalk."

As the woman approached the five students, she dashed in, knives ready to stab the closest student: Takane. However, she flipped backwards, kicking the knife out of her hand. Yoze then blew a smoke cloud around said knife, making it unusable, as Ririko, equipped with Takuto's wings, flew in to try and slash at her. However, the woman dodged the claws by a hair, grabbing her by the ankle, and throwing her into Yoze.

Shima popped out from behind however, firing a red beam at the woman, to put up both arms to block. The blast pushed her back several feet, burning off her sleeves and slightly charring her forearms, but nothing more. However, Takane took this opportunity to dash in, hoping to sweep her leg. However, the woman flipped over her leg and kicked her in the throat, before scooping her up with her leg and throwing her into Takuto. She then backed up, having a blast of smoke graze her thights, with a thin white crust stuck to her uniform.

"Damn it, she's good, and we're still not even sure if she has a quirk or not..." Yoze muttered.

Meanwhile, Uraraka used Muscular's weight to her advantage, throwing him over her shoulder.

"Not bad bitch, looks like you're more of a fighter than I thought." Muscular laughed.

"Just a few moves I learned from Gunhead and improved on. My new fighting style: Uravity Martial Arts!" Replied Uraraka, striking a defensive pose.

"Don't even start with that bullshit. You play defensively, I get it, no need to give your fighting style a name. I've fought way worse during my past 10 years in jail." Musucular laughed, "And from that decade, I've learned enough to bust through any technique from anyone!"

As his arms expanded, Uraraka noticed that his muscles were darkening and becoming shiny.

"If you think that this Gravity Kung Fu crap is so good, try defending yourself from this!" Muscular laughed, charging at her at the speed of a bullet.

As she tried to go for a repel, she felt her hands crack on contact.

_"These aren't normal muscles!"_ She thought, as muscular's arm slowly met her face, _"They're rock hard, like steel!"_

A fountain of blood gushed from her head and arms, as she was sent flying through the plaza, smashing through a metal sign and falling into the flood zone, dyeing the water red.

"Wow! Did you see how far she flew, Chisaki?" Muscular laughed, "Chisaki?"

Suddenly, the mentioned villain hit the floor with a loud thud, blood leaking from his head.

"You called?"

"Hey, need a hand?" Asked Muscular mockingly.

"Oh shut up." Chisaki muttered, getting up, "Besides, I think we're about done here."

Looking over to Shigaraki, his stab wound seems to finally have taken it's toll, as the teacher dropped to the floor, panting.

"I-I won't let you... hurt my students!" Shigaraki stumbled, weakly swinging at Chisaki.

"How pathetic." Chisaki replied, dodging the hit no problem, "Come on, let's kill him, dispose of the witnesses and go home."

"Agreed, I'm about done here too." Replied the blond woman, as all the the students that took her on were beaten up, half dead on the floor.

As Chisaki grabbed Shigaraki by the neck, he looked at him dead in the eyes.

"You did quite a number on my gloves, now they need to take a few seconds to charge up. So before I blow you to bits, how about you say your prayers?"

Shigaraki on the other hand clutched the assailant's wrist.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Uttered Shigaraki.

"Like we said before, we had our orders." Replied Chisaki, "Now die."

Just then, a second figure dashed in, and with blinding speed, punched Chisaki in the chest, sending him flying into the center fountain. As the three main villains turned their attention to the newcomer, Chisaki frowned, recognizing his blond hair.

"Oh, it's you." Shigaraki commented, "That new teacher from Class 1-B the staffs were talking about."

Chisaki frowned, charging at him once more.

"Why are you here!?" He yelled, lunging at him.

"I'm teaching in this school, can't you tell?" Replied the newcomer with an upbeat tone, dodging Chisaki's swing.

Suddenly, with blinding speed, he threw Chisaki into the blond chick, before seemingly teleporting in front of Muscular, punching him in the guts. The blond women threw Chisaki aside, attempting to swing at the teacher, but he dodged skillfully, redirecting all the hits into Muscular, who in turn swung back, only for his hit to be redirected into the blond woman.

"Hey..." Yoze uttered, getting up, "Who's that?"

"I heard of him before." Replied Takane, "He's class 1-B's homeroom teacher..."

Chisaki got back up, glaring at him with anger.

"Mirio Togata..." They both said in unison.

"By the way, why aren't you teaching your students?" Asked Shigaraki.

Mirio turned around, looking real serious.

"I overslept and drove the wrong way." Mirio said in an embarrassed tone, causing everyone to fall over.

"You're a horrible teacher." Said Shigaraki.

"Tell that to my students." Mirio chuckled, turning to the three villain leaders, "So, what are we dealing with?"

"From what I can tell, all of the villains Mightless has defeated or left behind and who are now out for revenge." Replied Shigaraki, "Though I don't recognize that blond chick, maybe she's from a gang that Mightless exterminated during the past ten years?"

"Whatever the case, we cannot let these people get away." Replied Mirio, "Can you still fight?"

"Oh please, even with a stab wound I can kick your ass." Joked Shigaraki.

"That's the spirit!" Replied Mirio.

As the three villains charged in, the two heroes readied themselves for the fight of their lives. Just then, another explosion was heard from behind, as several people dressed in semi-military uniforms came charging into the building.

"Hey guys! Are we late?" Asked a familiar face.

As the three villains got a good look at the newcomers, their eyes widened.

"Mightless!" The blond women yelled out.

"In the flesh! Now, how about we- HOLD ON WHAT THE HECK?!" Mightless replied, before coming to the realization that the facility was long under attack, "YOU HIRED FAKE OTHER FAKE VILLAINS!?"

"MIGHTLESS!" The blond women yelled in rage, charging at the villain boss with killing intent.

"Oh? A fangirl?" Mightless asked, rubbing his head in confusion.

"Hold on! Don't be so hasty!" Chisaki yelled out.

Suddenly, the woman became over 20 meters tall, as she attempted to stomp the villain into mush. However, her descending foot was stopped dead in it's tracks, as a bulky, bald, dark skinned man in a black suit was lifting her foot like it was nothing.

"Thank you, Beros." Said Mightless.

"You damned bodyguard!" The blond woman muttered.

"Fall back!" Chisaki muttered, "If Beros is here, then chances are that he brought the rest of the Beast Guards. We can't beat them yet, fall back!"

Suddenly, all three of the villains began to vomit the black, inky substance that warped away the students. Mightless's eyes widened, as he recognized that quirk, as all of a sudden, all the invading villains disappeared without a trace.

"Looks like... no one got hurt..." Shigaraki uttered, collapsing, "Thank god."

As Mightless and his men approached the two teachers, the front door opened, as the police showed up almost immediately.

"Did we make it!?" Asked Aizawa, the chief police.

"Nope, you were too late." Replied Mirio.

"Damn it! I knew we shouldn't have waited for reinforcements!" Cursed the ex-hero, "We could have gotten at least one of them!"

"It's fine." Replied Hizashi in sign language, "We'll get them next time."

As the police were searching around for the other students and questioning them, Shigaraki and Uraraka were taken to the nurse, as Mirio and some of the students filled Mightless in on the situation.

"The Neo-Villains? Never heard of them." Said Mightless.

"Well that's what they are called apparently." Said Aizawa.

"Whatever the case, these guys managed to break through U.A's security system. These guys aren't just small fries, they are a major threat." Said Mirio.

"Yes, one that SOMEHOW managed to slip under your radar." Aizawa said, shooting a death glare at Midoriya.

"Hey, cut me some slack, you know how hard it is to keep the big-shot gangs of the criminal underworld in check? Every single one of my agents have to risk their lives daily to maintain peace! I personally executed 5 gangs just this week!" Said Izuku.

"Yet you still have enough time to take your wife on a 5 day trip to a private island in the Caribbeans." Said Aizawa.

"Whatever the case, we need to look into this mess." Said Hizashi in sign language, "We never know when and where these people will strike."

"We don't have to worry about that." Said Mightless, looking over the students, "I'm certain your students will be more than enough to fend off another attack. I have faith in them, and knowing Shigaraki, he does too."

* * *

In an unknown location, somewhere in Japan, the three villains were warped back into a small waiting lounge. As Chisaki plopped into a red leather couch, the blond woman kicked a table over in frustration.

"I had him! I fucking had him!" She yelled in anger, "God damn it all!"

"Can't you just calm down for one minute?" Asked Chisaki, "Shigaraki was our main target, if you hadn't turned your attention towards Mightless, we could have had him."

"What's the point of killing his ex-league members anyways?" Asked Muscular, "Can't we just waltz into their base guns a blazing?"

"How many times do I have to tell you this Muscular? Breaking into Mightless's base is impossible with our current forces. He has tens of thousands of armed personnel, thousands of seasoned villains, and a hundred notorious criminals and former villain leaders who each can take on even the most experienced of heroes." Said Chisaki, "Our forces barely pass a thousand."

Just then, a TV screen in the corner of the room turned on by itself, as a distorted voice came through.

"I heard the assassination was unsuccessful." said the voice.

"We could have had it, until this bitch went full on ballistic and tried to kill Mightless." Chisaki said in an accusing tone.

"Whatever!" The blond woman yelled back, "I'm only here to kill Mightless anyway, I don't give two shits about what happens to his men!"

"I think you must understand, we cannot even touch Mightless with our current forces. Like Chisaki said earlier, he is just too well defended. Even when he's outside, he is guarded by the Beast Guards, his personal bodyguard division. Any hacking attempts would be intercepted thanks to the Invisible Eyes, his hacker division, and should even one of our locations be revealed, the Executioners, the Bloody Phantom, the Grim Reapers, any of these special ops divisions would be enough to cripple us." Said the voice of the boss, "But, he has one weakness: His loyalty."

A picture of all the original league members popped up on screen.

"Sachi, Irina, Kurogiri, Spinner, Toya, Shigaraki and Eri. Not only are these people former members of the league, but some are even in entirely different countries. Once Mightless finds out we are after them, he will spread out his forces to protect them while still trying to track us down. Hence, his forces will be spread thin, and you will finally get your revenge." Explained the voice, "Do you understand?"

The blond seemed to have calmed down.

"One last thing." Added the voice, "May I ask, out of curiosity, what is it that Mightless did to you that you what revenge this badly... Yu Takeyama?"

Suddenly, Chisaki and Muscular, who both were unaware of her identity until now jumped in shock.

"You mean you are... MT Lady?" the two asked.

As the woman took off her mask, she revealed her face. It was indeed her, the former pro hero as well as one of the few survivor from the Hero/Villain war, MT Lady.

"I'm leaving." She said sternly.

"Something personal huh?" Asked the boss, "Very well then."

As the ex-hero left the building, she put on her casual clothes, as she boarded a train heading for the hero memorial, located at the island where Tartarus prison was formerly built on. As she arrived, she stopped by one of the hero's graves, Kamui Wood's to be precise.

"Just a little longer, Shinji-san..." She said, kneeling before his grave, "I will kill the one who took your life. Mightless will be killed by my hands."

Gently placing a bouquet of flowers before the gravestone, a wedding ring could be seen on her ring finger.

"I don't care how many people I will have to kill to make this happen." She said, her face turning more and more distorted with anger and sorrow, "But whatever the cost, I will never forgive him for killing you, my beloved fiance."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

_**Character Chart**_

_**CLASS 1-A STUDENTS**_

_**Seat 1: Netsu Hatohato (Male) - Quirk: Combustion**_

_**Seat 2: Shenn Shimatsu (Male) - Quirk: Paralyzing Touch**_

_**Seat 3: Yoze Matsumoto (Male) - Quirk: Solid Smoke**_

_**Seat 4: Takuto Tashitori (Male) - Quirk: Wings**_

_**Seat 5: Mayuko Kirimiku (Female) - Quirk: Flaming Hair**_

_**Seat 6: Shima Hirame (Female) - Quirk: Diva Beam**_

_**Seat 7: Kota Izumi (Male) - Quirk: Water Creation**_

_**Seat 8: Kumo Sakazuko (Male) - Quirk: Web**_

_**Seat 9: Ririko Tsukishima (Female) - Quirk: Metal Claws**_

_**Seat 10: Satsuki Asui (Female) - Quirk: Frog**_

_**Seat 11: Reiki Kumare (Male) - Quirk: Binging Balls**_

_**Seat 12: Samaru Sukizawa (Male) - Quirk: Tongue Cannon**_

_**Seat 13: Eri (Female) - Quirk: Rewind**_

_**Seat 14: Mito Izuyama (Male) - Quirk: Slippery**_

_**Seat 15: Mikai Ushigi (Male) - Quirk: Doll Maker**_

_**Seat 16: Nikimura Akami (Female) - Quirk: Reverse**_

_**Seat 17: Tsuchiko Hamato (Female) - Quirk: Flattening**_

_**Seat 18: Yamai Yuyumi (Female) - Quirk: Turbine**_

_**Seat 19: Takane Minegishi (Female) - Quirk: N/A**_

_**Seat 20: Najime Arinaka (Male) - Quirk: Garden**_

_**...**_

_**Villains Inc.**_

**_CEO (1/1 revealed)_**

_** Mightless (Izuku Midoriya) - Quirk: Explosion**_

_**Original Members (4/4)**_

_**Himiko Toga - Quirk: Shapeshifter**_

_**Twice - Quirk: Double**_

_**Magne - Quirk: Magnetism**_

_**Mr Compress - Quirk: Compression**_

_**Cadre Leaders (1/5)**_

_**Beros (1st Branch: Bodyguard Division) - Quirk: ?**_

_**Other ****Members who might serve an importance to the story**_

_**Von Go (Rank: Operative, 3rd Branch: Special Ops Division) - Quirk: Painter**_

_**Solitaire (Rank: Operative, 3rd Branch: Special Ops Division) - Quirk: Explosive Cards**_


	3. The Sports Festival

_**Izuku: You haven't posted last week, Author-san. Author-san? *looks around* Author... oh my god! *Open closet.***_

_**MMMMMPPPHHHHH!**_

_**Izuku: What the hell happened, Author-san? Why are you tied up in your closet?**_

_***Gets ungagged* It was Sachi, he broke in, chloroformed me and then proceeded to replace every single character in this chapter by him!**_

_**Izuku: Then what do we do?!**_

_**I REALLY don't want to know what he has done to my story.**_

_**Izuku: Well, whatever the case, it still hasn't come up.**_

_**It hasn't?**_

_**Izuku: If it did, then I would have been notified.**_

_**Then, what happened to it?**_

_**Izuku: *opens google on new tab* I think I know what.**_

_**Let me see, "How to upload chapters on fanfiction? ","How to find chapter files?", This guy has no clue how to operate this website! Lucky!**_

_**Izuku: Well, that's a relief. Now to edit. *passes out.***_

_**Izuku! What happened!?**_

_**Izuku: The cringe... it's too much.**_

_**Oh come on, it can't be that... *Passes out at the first line***_

* * *

As night fell, around 9 pm, a limousine pulled by a massive penthouse near the shores of Tokyo's seaside. Exiting the vehicle, Mightless returned home, exhausted after a long day at work. He was looking forward to just crash into bed. As he opened the door however, his mood lightened up to a pleasant surprise.

"Welcome home Darling!" Said Toga cheerfully.

"Honey!" Midoriya smiled back, taking off his coat.

"You must had a long and hard day at work today. Would you like dinner? Or maybe a bath? Or perhaps... me?" She said seductively, slowly taking off her apron to reveal that she wasn't wearing anything underneath, already imagining an equally seductive response.

"I'll take a bath." Izuku replied, casually walking past her.

Silence followed.

_"Wait for it..."_ Toga thought.

Suddenly, Izuku turned around at a full 180, leaping into her from behind.

"I'm just messing with ya!" He said playfully.

_"There it is!"_

Nearly 2 hours later, after Izuku had Toga, his bath and dinner (in that order), They rested on their couch, as Toga noticed the worried expression that Izuku had been trying to hide.

"Is everything alright, darling?"

Izuku turned to her.

"You weren't made aware?" Asked Izuku.

"Aware of what?"

"U.A. was attacked this morning by an unknown villain group that somehow went unnoticed for some time." Explained Izuku, "They have all of our league's original members targeted, even Shigaraki and Eri."

"What?! Someone's after Eri!? Who are they?! We'll launch a full scale raid on their headquarters!" Toga exclaimed in awe.

"They call themselves the Neo-Villains. Frankly, they sound more like lunatic fanboys than anything." Explained Izuku, "Besides, they attacked U.A. if anyone's going after them, it's the heroes."

"Speaking of which, does Kurogiri know about the attack?"

"Oh, he knows." Izuku said, "He knows."

* * *

"ERI GOT ATTACKED BY VILLAINS!?" Kurogiri yelled in anger, as he grabbed Nezu by the collar, picking him up and shaking him around.

"S-s-s-s-s-i-i-i-i-r-r-r-r-r! Plea-a-a-a-ase ca-a-a-alm down!" Nezu jittered out.

"Please Kuro, let him go." said Mirio, breaking the two apart.

"Has nothing been improved in terms of security in U.A?! At this point, a group of kids with water guns can waltz into this office without problem!" Kurogiri kept on yelling, as Shigaraki, Mirio, Aizawa and Hizashi held him back.

"We are terribly sorry about this." Nezu repeated, "As we speak, we have hundreds of heroes already on the case." Explained Nezu, "This won't happen again."

"I sure hope so, cause I swear, if Eri get involved with villain ONE more time, I'm killing everyone in this room and then myself." Kurogiri yelled, slightly calming down, walking towards the door, "Let's just hope this year's sports festival doesn't end up a disaster as well."

As he left the building, he saw that the door was closed, trying to keep out all of the reporters, bombarding U.A once more following this attack. Seeing this, he opened the door from inside for them, letting the reporters in.

"Go wild, guys." he told the reporters, as they rushed the front door like the orcs in the battle of helms deep.

As the reporters flooded towards the courtyard, the alarm sounded, as he saw the staffs and school personnel scramble to maintain order, and laughed. He knew he was causing unnecessary panic among the students and spoiling their lunch time, but he didn't care, he just _really_ wanted to see them suffer as a revenge of endangering...

"Eri?"

Suddenly, among the mass of reporters, Kurogiri noticed a young girl with white long hair in the crowd. He wasn't sure if that really was Eri, but his suspicions were confirmed when he saw her horn. Knowing that almost all students must be eating in wither the food court or somewhere near the upper floors, it was weird to see her on the bottom floors, especially while the front door was being swarmed by news reporters who were out for blood.

slowly approaching who he thinks is Eri, the girl vanished down the halls. Not wanting to lose her, Kurogiri warped into ground floor, looking around. the halls were empty. Assuming he was just seeing things, Kurogiri sighed in relief, warping away. However, as he did, the girl in question dropped from the roof, letting out a sigh of relief herself.

"That was a close one." She said, as she then proceeded into the records room.

Taking out her phone, she started to photograph all of U.A's confidential information. Just then, she ran into some of the Class 1-A student's registration files. Intrigued, she photographed each and every single one of them. Then, he reached that of Kota's. Reading through it however, her heart sunk.

"Kokota lost his parents?" She said to herself.

Just then, she heard footsteps, and quickly closed the drawer, leaping onto the ceiling. She remembered the training she did with Toga back during her entrance exam preparations, and proceeded to perform her signature technique: erasing one's presence.

As the man walked in, she looked at him with hollow eyes, as the technique required her to stop thinking too. She observed the man as he inserted five new files into the "villains" drawer. As the man exited the room, she dropped down, approaching to see what new info she can learn. However, the bell rang, indicating that all students only have five minutes left to get to class. Seeing this, she quickly ran out of the room, but not before getting a call.

"So, Eri, you got all the info?" Asked a voice through the phone.

"I did, I'm sending you them right now." replied Eri.

"Are you sure you're not connected to the school's wifi?" asked the voice.

"Yes."

"Did no one see you?"

"No one."

"And what about security cameras?"

"Cut the feed prior to my infiltration."

A proud laughter was heard on the other end of the phone.

"Good job Eri, you passed." Said the voice.

"Oh my god! Thank you Izuku!" She replied.

"No problem. Keep that up and you'll be the next generation's greatest villain in no time!" Replied Izuku through the phone, "But for now, keep up your U.A studies so that Kurogiri doesn't get suspicious. we'll see each other soon, my little double-agent."

"See you soon." Replied Eri.

Looking out the window, Eri felt a small bit of regret. She was never really the most honest, but she knew that her father meant well for her, that he wanted her to be safe, to be happy. So to lie to him about her dreams of being a hero never really sat well with her. In reality, what she really wanted to be was a villain, just like Izuku, and Toga, and Twice, Mr Compress, Sachi, even her father, Kurogiri. But she knew that there was no way he would let her work for Mightless, that they would have a fight over this subject should it ever be brought up. So instead, she made a deal with Mightless. Lie to her father and study at U.A. while leaking classified info to Villains Inc. That way, she could fool Kuro into thinking that she's doing hero training when in reality, she's been learning espionage, infiltration, manipulation and interrogation so that once she graduated, she can replace Mightless as the new queen of the criminal underworld.

This however wasn't only for her. After discussing over and over and over, Izuku and Toga both concluded that it wasn't right for them to have a child while hundreds of criminal groups want the two dead, and having a kid would be one more target to protect, not to mention ruining any chance for the kid to have a normal life. If Eri's training gets completed before graduation, they can retire early and finally raise a child and be a complete family. It's a win-win.

But on the other hand, she legitimately liked everyone in her class. Satsuki was a great friend that she can rely on, Takane was excellent at explaining subjects none of them can understand, Yoze was a great listener and most importantly, Kota. She knew that something was bound to happen between them. After all, he was the first guy she ran into at the entrance of the entrance exam, the first guy she saved during the entrance exam, the guy she was paired with during battle training and the guy she was paired with during the USJ incident. If she revealed herself as a villain, she didn't know what they would think of her. But what she knew, was that should her secret be revealed, Kurogiri would be devastated.

As this conflict raced in her head while she was heading to class however, she got too distracted, running directly into Kota. As the boy was running in a hurry due to almost being late while she was just walking, Kota toppled over, ending up on top of her.

_"Soft..."_ He thought, realizing where his left hand was.

"K-Kokota!?" Eri yelled, flustered.

Realizing what he had just done, Kota shot up, taking his hand off her breast, repeatedly bowing so quickly that his up-down motion practically broke the sound barrier.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" Kota yelled out rapidly, his face, tomato red.

"Kota..." Eri muttered, slowly approaching him.

However, Kota responded by dashing off in the opposite direction. Eri, on the other hand, only had her opinions on the guy increased. She was sure that something was now gonna happen between them. What would that something be? only time will tell.

* * *

A few days after the attack, the classes were back in session. As Shigaraki returned, despite his numerous injuries, he cut straight to the point of the upcoming event: The sports festival. Many of the students were stoked about the event. some of the students, as a matter of fact have actually seen the previous Class 1-As in action during said event, and the ones most of them remember was the one with Deku's class. Everyone watched the same three event, following the student as he went from bloodthirsty and 24/7 pissed off in the first year, to hard working and determined on the second and humble and generous on the third. Each time getting first, even with several close calls, including his second year fight against Todoroki or his third year one on one with Shinso, both time with him barely coming out on top.

"Wow, this is so exciting!" Cheered Mayuko, "First a villain attack and now the sports festival! I'm all fired up!"

"Save some of that energy for the actual festival, you'll end up burning yourself out otherwise." Laughed Netsu, amused by her fiery spirit.

"What about you, Eri, are you also flaming with excitement?" Mayuko asked, looking at Eri.

"Definitely! I'm all pumped up for... what are we talking about?" Asked Eri.

The two sighed.

"Jeez Eri, what's with you lately? We know you get distracted every once in a while but now it's been happening more and more. Have you been getting enough sleep? Is there something bothering you?" Asked Netsu.

"Oh, no! It's just... this boy..."

"Snow White's got a secret crush!?" Yoze ran in, "Come on, tell us!"

"Snow white?" Asked Eri.

"It's the nickname we gave you." Yoze explained.

"The nickname _you_ gave her." Corrected Netsu and Mayuko.

"So, tell us, who is it?" Yoze asked with enthusiasm.

"Guys, guys, I don't have a crush. It's just... have any of you ever got the feeling that you are destined to meet someone?"

"Like a fated lover?" Asked Mayuko.

"No! Well not always, just, someone that you know will impact your life in some way. You know, like when you help an old lady cross the road and then she gives you a free bag of cookies at her store two weeks later or when you bump into a trucker and spill his drink and he then runs you over the day after. Just, things like these."

"You mean you suspect Kota will run you over with a truck?" Asked Yoze.

"Huh? How did you guess it was Kota?" Asked Yoze.

"So I _may _have seen that whole groping thing that happened the other day and _may_ have told it to a few people that _may_ have told it to more people and _may _have caused the rumor to spread throughout the entire school and get exaggerated tenfold." Explained Yoze.

"You did what?!" the three yelled.

"Yeah, Kota may or may not currently hold the current _class pervert _title." explained Yoze.

"Yoze, that's horrible!" Eri yelled at him.

"Hey! I'm sorry! I just lit the match. If I had known that it would have burned down the entire amazon jungle, I wouldn't have done it!" Yoze defended.

"Well... where is he now?" Asked Eri.

"I dunno, maybe getting scoffed at by passing students in a nearby hall. You'll know where to find him since no girl will dare go within 75 yards near him, and the only guys around him are the perverts wanting to know how it felt." Replied Yoze.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" A loud yelling came from the other end of the hall.

"Well, we found him, I guess." Said Eri.

As the group approached the crowd however, Eri pushed the other three back.

"I'll go alone." She said, "They will always listen to the victim, so it's best if I'm more noticeable."

As she approached the group, she saw Kota, swatting people away with a pissed off look as they surround him, attempting to bring him down for the "pervert" that he really isn't.

"For the last time! I did it on accident! We ran into each other because we were both late for class!" Kota yelled for the nth time, only to get a barrage of insults thrown back at him.

"Accidents, yeah yeah, that's what they all say. Was your involvement in that villain attack also an "accident?" Said a guy with baggy eyes and red and blue hair, "Are all hero course students as self absorbed and arrogant as you?"

"Well look who's talking, mister cheater." Grunted Kota.

Before him stood Shindo Kiritoshi, a student the entirety of the school knows very well for one reason and one reason only: He was originally gonna be a hero course student until they found out that he cheated on the exam. He ended up getting scolded, but due to the staffs sensing potential in him, decided to send him to the general education department. Even till this day, no one has seen him use his quirk nor found out how he cheated or why the teachers sensed potential in him.

"Kettle calling pot black much?" Kota laughed off.

"Of course, I never denied that, but a kettle is only used to boil water, meaning people would care less if it was black. Much like how little people would care if I did something like this as opposed to a _dignified_ hero course student."

"Jealous of the future heroes, typical of a gen ed student." Kota scoffed.

"Oh! Don't get so full of yourself, pervert!" the crowd behind Shindo yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Kota yelled back, "For the Gazillionth time, it was a A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T!"

"He's right!" Eri yelled out, "He never meant to grab me, in fact, I ran into him!"

As the crowd turned to the supposed victim, shocked that she was defending her rumored assailant, the crowd slowly dispersed. However, Shindo stayed behind.

"You must be Eri huh?" Asked Shindo.

"Yup, Eri and Eri alone, no surname, long story, nice to meet-"

"If you see my hands firmly placed in my pockets, chances are i'm not gonna shake." Shindo cut off, noticing that she was reaching out for a handshake, "Now take that sad excuse of a hero out of my sight before I do it for you."

Eri shuddered slightly at the sheer coldness of his delivery.

"I-I hear that the sports festival was around the corner. Maybe we can talk again then?" Asked Eri, trying to lighten his mood.

"I'm not trying to make any friends." Said Shindo with a monotone grunt, " and I don't intend to make any at the festival either."

As the foul mouthed teen wandered off, Eri turned to Kota, still staring at the Gen Ed student while clenching his fist tightly, steaming in anger.

"What an asshole." Kota grunted, turning to Eri, "So, what do you want?"

"Oh me?" Eri asked, "I just wanted to wish you good luck at the sports festival."

"Is that so? Well then thank you, Eri." Kota replied, as his anger was slowly getting smothered by Eri's naturally charming looks and personality, "Good luck to you too."

"Thanks." Replied Eri

"See ya."

Kota assumed that was the end of their interaction, so he just continued ahead to the cafeteria. However, he then realized that Eri was going the same way as him. After all, they were both only a few corridors away from their destination, so it would be illogical for one of them to suddenly take the long road. This however pushed Kota from flustered to embarrassed.

Eri was also feeling awkward, as she had also waved him goodbye, only for the two of them to remain unseparated. attempting to break the awkward silence and to make sure that this moment wouldn't remain stuck in their heads, Eri decided to break the ice.

"So, uh... why do you want to be a hero?" Asked Eri.

Kota reacted to Eri's question almost immediately, showing that he too wanted this silence to end.

"I've been surrounded by heroes my entire life. Mom, Dad, my aunts, they were all heroes. I feel like it's only right for me to become one." Explained Kota, trying to sound impressive, only to realize Eri's surprised look, "Oh, sorry, was that too braggy? I'm not trying to brag or anything."

"No no no, nothing like." Eri apologized, "I was just amazed. You were surrounded by so many important people since childhood, yet you remain humble. If my parents were rich or famous, I would flaunt my social status over every kid in my class."

"Well, it's hard to brag about your parents when they are dead." Kota said, trying his best to sound humorous.

"Your parents died?!" Eri exclaimed.

"Aw crap..." Kota muttered.

"Wow... it must have been tough." Said Eri, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That's a thing of the past." Explained Kota, "It's now up to me to fill my parent's legacy. That's why I chose to be a hero."

"Wow, that's actually amazing." Eri said with admiration.

Kota let out a sigh of relief, now knowing that Eri wasn't gonna steer away from him due to his intense backstory. He wouldn't have blamed her if she did though, as most people wouldn't want to hang around someone like him, as they would never be able to relate to what he had went through.

"What about you?" He suddenly asked, "Why do you want to be a hero?"

Eri froze.

"Eri? Are you alright?" Asked Kota.

She made a mistake. All she wanted to do was break the awkward silence, but now, Kota was asking her a question that she couldn't answer, one that she wasn't prepared for. She cursed herself for being crap at thinking ahead, but now had to think of a reason.

"Y-You know... for... justice and all that." Eri said clumsily.

"Justice... are you perhaps seeking revenge?" Asked Kota, knowing full well what a thirst for justice felt like.

"Uh... yeah... totally." Said Eri.

"So you also had a traumatic experience?" Kota asked.

"Yes... yes I..." Eri tried thinking, until she remembered, she really did, "Yes I did."

Kota, however, silently cursed himself after seeing how uncomfortable Eri looked. He knew he shouldn't have asked, but he got too into the conversation. Now much like Eri, he too dug himself into a hole. Now he had to dig himself out.

"If you're not comfortable with the subject, then keep it your secret." Kota explained, "Tell me if you feel ready."

Eri paused, then smiled.

"Alright."

As the two finally reached the cafeteria, Eri saw Mayuko waving at her, and ran off to sit with her. Meanwhile, Kota, on the other hand, went towards Yoze, with a pissed off expression.

"So I heard you were the one who spread the rumor of me groping Eri." Said Kota, pissed off.

"Ru-rumor? What rumor?" Yoze replied nervously.

"Quit the acting Yoze, you know what you did."

The teen blew out a small smoke cloud, that he rubbed under his nose, forming a mustache.

"Yoze? I don't know any Yoze?" Yoze lied, talking in the world's worst British accent.

* * *

Police cars pulled over at Mightless's headquarters. As the doors opened, a group of people exited. They knew that this place doesn't take well to heroes, so if they were gonna talk to Mightless, they needed to use some force to get in. As group entered the building's front gates, they were greeted by a few valets.

"Welcome to Mightless Hotels, do you have a reservation?" Asked one of the valets, noticing their lack of suitcases.

"We are here to see your boss." Said the hero up front.

"I'm sorry, I have many bosses. Are you trying to meet some higher ups perhaps?" Asked the gentleman, noticing his hero attire, "Or perhaps you're here to discuss business with the operatives. I heard staged villain attacks are at a discount right now, so you maybe I can interest you in such?"

"We're here for Mightless. Bring us to him or stand aside." The hero said coldly.

"I'm sorry, our boss has a very loaded schedule, maybe come another time?" Asked the valet.

"I need to see him now!" Said the hero.

"Would you like to make an appointment then?"

"I need to see him! He'll understand!"

"Sir, please calm down or we might have to call security."

A dark figure started to emerge from the hero.

"**Bring us Mightless!**" A second voice came out.

"Security, we got a code 420."

The valet was picked up by the collar by two shadowy arms.

"Dark shadow! That's enough!" Said the hero.

Suddenly, tall men dressed in formal outfits came towards the small hero group.

"Gentleman, I will politely ask you this one last time, leave." Warned the security guard, "Or else we may have to resort to drastic measures."

Some of the policemen that were accompanying the hero leaned towards him.

"What now, Fumikage-san?"

Suddenly, a black arm shot out of the hero, slamming the guard against the wall.

"Head outside and let us deal with this. We'll go to him by force!" Said Tokoyami.

As Dark Shadow emerged from the bird hero's body, the guards opened fire, as the shadowy silhouette crossed it's arms to block the bullets. many of the security guards ran back, ducking under cover and started to throw flashbangs at the hero. However, the bombs were caught in midair by another one of the heroes.

"Well there goes our peaceful meeting with Midoriya." Said Sero, wrapping the bombs up in tape, containing the explosion.

Just then, the third hero of the group ran up, as bullets bounced off his body, leaving no damage whatsoever. The hero closed the distance, pummeling all of the security guards.

"That should be the last of them." Said Kirishima.

"Well, more are on the way, so we better get to Midoriya quick." Said Sero, "Grab the key card."

Picking up the key cards from the downed villains, they noticed that it only had two stars on them.

"These aren't high ranking cards." Said Kirishima, "They'll get us to the 75th floor at best."

"Damn, what do we do?" Asked Sero.

"If you want to see Mightless yourself, you need at least a Cadre keycard." A woman's voice was heard, "I have one right here, but you'll have to get it from me."

As the three heroes turned towards the stairs leading to the upper lobby, they saw a woman walking down the stairs. She had long, silky blond hair that curl upwards at the very bottom, had black lipstick and eyeliner on, as well a long, black eyelashes, and was wearing a grass green cowl slit dress and white heels. She had golden bracelets with a ancient Greek design, as well as a snake necklace and earrings. a golden snake armband wrapped around her left arm and she had a platinum ring around each of her fingers.

"Shall we boys?" She asked.

A drop of sweat ran down Sero and Kirishima's forehead. They had already met her once in the past, and knew all too well who she was and what she was capable of.

"Who is that?" Asked Tokoyami.

"That's May, May Dussa." Explained Kirishima.

"Who?"

"She's part of the Beast Guards, Midoriya's private bodyguard division lead by Beros. Me and Sero only ever fought her once, and we lost horribly. Be careful, she's dangerous." Explained Sero.

"Don't worry, I won't let my guard down." Replied Tokoyami, "Dark Shadow!"

Suddenly, the hero's shadow merged with the hero, surrounding him in a dark veil. This assured a strong defense without sacrificing offense nor speed. Extending his right arm, the hero threw a right hook at the woman. However, with blinding speeds, the woman's body wrapped itself around Tokoyami's arm, as it slithered all the way towards Tokoyami, jabbing him with a right hook of her own, her long nails, digging into the hero's flesh as Tokoyami was sent flying back.

"Is that it? I expected better from the Number 5th ranked hero." Said May, as Kirishima and Sero lunged at her from the sides.

However, her body contorted in ways that would have dislocated most people's bones and dodged all attacks with ease, even grazing Sero with her nails, as she flipped up on the ceiling, standing upside down.

"Ah, Red Riot and Cellophane, I almost didn't notice you. How rude of me. Back for more of what I gave you last time?" Asked May.

Just then, Dark Shadow came charging at her from the side, as she skillfully dodged every single one of the hero's attacks. However, while backing up, she noticed a tape net that was launched at her from behind. Seeing this, her body turned green and scaly for a brief moment, as she slithered through the cracks of the net, which caught Dark shadow instead.

"**Damn it! What the hell is she!?**" Yelled Dark shadow, trying to break out of the steel like net.

"Her quirk is "Gorgon", it's a transformation type quirk that turns the user into a human-snake hybrid." Explained Kirishima, "One with a hell of a strong tail."

Suddenly, May appeared behind Kirishima, her tail wrapping around him, slowly crushing him.

"That's right, Red Riot, and I assume you still fondly remember getting caught in my bind. There's no escape now, hero. I went easy on you before, but now I think I'll leave more than just a few broken bones."

As her bind was getting tighter, Kirishima screamed in pain, coughing out blood.

"Kirishima!" Tokoyami yelled, only for his body to suddenly stop moving, "What it... what is this!?"

"Her nails are laced with a paralyzing venom." Explained Sero, who was on his knees, "I too was grazed sadly, so I too can hardly move."

With Tokoyami and Sero both paralyzed and Dark Shadow trapped in Sero's net, Kirishima was left alone to deal with May, who was still crushing him.

"Take this as a warning heroes." Said May, "If you want to see Mightless, wait in line, or suffer the consequences."

The sound of cracking bones can be heard, as Kirishima let out a blood curdling yell.

"Kirishima!"

"It's over, Red Riot." Laughed May.

"Heheheh... I could say the same for you." Said Kirishima suddenly.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Kirishima's body expanded with spikes. His body sparking, as his spiky skin rubbed against itself, creating sparks of flame.

"You intend on stabbing through my scales?" Laughed May, "Forget it! My scales can take a tank shell and remain unscathed."

"Not quite. You see, back in U.A. one of the most important lessons a certain teacher taught me was to always find new uses to my quirk." Explained Kirishima, "By the way, aren't you feeling a little hot?"

"Hot?" Asked May, "Now that you mention it- OH MY GOD!"

Suddenly, she realized, the sparks coming off Kirishima's body lit the carpet near them on fire.

"My plan worked." Kirishima laughed.

"So you ruined our lobby's carpet, good job, is that it?! Because if you're thinking that a little fire scares me, you're wrong!" Yelled May.

"Oh, I've done my research, in fact, you half lizard quirk users actually perform better in the heat because of your cold blooded nature. However, if my memory serves me correctly, this building has a very unique automatic extinguishing system." Smiled Kirishima.

"Oh crap." May uttered, as her eyes widened.

"I hear that, when in presence of a fire, the building activates _ground level sprinklers _that expels huge quantities of _dry ice!_" Explained Kirishima.

Suddenly, a massive, ice-cold cloud of foam shot out of the ground, covering up the bodyguard and her captive hero.

"If spending 3 years with Tsuyu has taught me anything, it's that cold blooded creatures are weakened in cold temperatures!" Kirishima exclaimed, breaking out of May's binding with ease.

"So... sleepy... can't...stay... awake..." She uttered, her vision blurring.

As Kirishima walked up to her, picking up her keycard, she struggled to stand, attempting feebly to stop him.

"I... I am "Gorgon "May Dussa... o-one of the B-Beast Guards... I-I will not fail in protecting Might-" May uttered, groggily swinging at him.

"You lost Dussa, give up." Kirishima said softly, lightly tapping her as she fell unconscious.

Suddenly, clapping was heard. as a group of similarly dressed men appeared at the front gate.

"Who are the new guys?" Asked Tokoyami, starting to slowly get up as the poison was wearing off.

"Allow us to present ourselves." Said the taller one, "We are the Beast Guards."

"I am "Minotaur" Bovir." Said a tall, muscular man with long brown hair, a thick, well groomed beard and an almost viking like appearance.

"I am "Cyclops" Atlas" Said a shorter, much wider bald gentleman, with what seemed were pointy ears and a horn.

"The name's Liones, "Chimera" Liones" Said a man much larger than the other two, with a thick red beard that connected with his wild red hair, resembling that of a lion's mane.

"So all of Midoriya's top bodyguards are here I suppose." Said Sero, "I suppose this is beyond negotiation."

"On the contrary, Mightless actually accepted to see you." Said Liones.

"Really? Guess my manliness was able to convince him after all." Smiled Kirishima.

"Actually, he was taking a nap when you showed up. He only just woke up and was informed of your arrival." Explained Atlas, "We apologize in advance for the trouble was caused you. We shall now escort you to out boss."

"Can we bet treated first?" Asked Kirishima, "I can feel my broken ribs stabbing into my lungs."

"Very well, we will provide you three with full medical treatment. Mightless will be seeing you shortly."

"Thank god." Said the three.

_Moments later..._

As the three heroes, all fully healed up, stepped into Mightless's office, the villain boss stared at them with a welcome smile.

"Ah, Kiri-san, Fumi-san, Hanto-san! It's been a while." Smiled Mightless. "So, what brings you to my _humble_ abode?"

Tokoyami immediately sat down.

"I'm afraid we're here for some serious business." Explained Tokoyami.

"Do tell."

"Izuku..." Tokoyami begun, "Your father may still be alive."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Character Chart**_

_**CLASS 1-A STUDENTS**_

_**Seat 1: Netsu Hatohato (Male) - Quirk: Combustion**_

_**Seat 2: Shenn Shimatsu (Male) - Quirk: Paralyzing Touch**_

_**Seat 3: Yoze Matsumoto (Male) - Quirk: Solid Smoke**_

_**Seat 4: Takuto Tashitori (Male) - Quirk: Wings**_

_**Seat 5: Mayuko Kirimiku (Female) - Quirk: Flaming Hair**_

_**Seat 6: Shima Hirame (Female) - Quirk: Diva Beam**_

_**Seat 7: Kota Izumi (Male) - Quirk: Water Creation**_

_**Seat 8: Kumo Sakazuko (Male) - Quirk: Web**_

_**Seat 9: Ririko Tsukishima (Female) - Quirk: Metal Claws**_

_**Seat 10: Satsuki Asui (Female) - Quirk: Frog**_

_**Seat 11: Reiki Kumare (Male) - Quirk: Binging Balls**_

_**Seat 12: Samaru Sukizawa (Male) - Quirk: Tongue Cannon**_

_**Seat 13: Eri (Female) - Quirk: Rewind**_

_**Seat 14: Mito Izuyama (Male) - Quirk: Slippery**_

_**Seat 15: Mikai Ushigi (Male) - Quirk: Doll Maker**_

_**Seat 16: Nikimura Akami (Female) - Quirk: Reverse**_

_**Seat 17: Tsuchiko Hamato (Female) - Quirk: Flattening**_

_**Seat 18: Yamai Yuyumi (Female) - Quirk: Turbine**_

_**Seat 19: Takane Minegishi (Female) - Quirk: N/A**_

_**Seat 20: Najime Arinaka (Male) - Quirk: Garden**_

_**...**_

_**Villains Inc.**_

**_CEO (1/1 revealed)_**

_**Mightless (Izuku Midoriya) - Quirk: Explosion**_

_**Original Members (4/4)**_

_**Himiko Toga - Quirk: Shapeshifter**_

_**Twice - Quirk: Double**_

_**Magne - Quirk: Magnetism**_

_**Mr Compress - Quirk: Compression**_

_**Cadre Leaders (1/5)**_

_**Beros (1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Leader) - Quirk: ?**_

**_Cadre Division_**

_**"Gorgon" May Dussa (1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Cadre)**_ \- _**Quirk: Gorgon**_

_**"Minotaur" Bovir **__**(1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Cadre)**_ \- _**Quirk: Minotaur**_

_**"Cyclops" Atlas **__**(1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Cadre)**_ \- _**Quirk: Cyclops**_

_**"Chimera Liones **__**(1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Cadre)**_ \- _**Quirk: Chimera**_

_**Other ****Members who might serve an importance to the story**_

_**Von Go (Rank: Operative, 3rd Branch: Special Ops Division) - Quirk: Painter**_

_**Solitaire (Rank: Operative, 3rd Branch: Special Ops Division) - Quirk: Explosive Cards**_


	4. Intruders

_**...**_

_**Izuku: ...**_

_**...**_

_**Izuku: Still waiting?**_

_**You know he's coming.**_

_**Izuku: The guy spent two hours trying to lock-pick an unlocked door, I don't think you should expect much from him.**_

_**Then what should I be expecting from him?**_

_***Loud explosion***_

_**Sachi: *Distant voice* I'm okay!**_

_**Izuku: That.**_

* * *

Izuku froze at the revelation. Standing up, he slammed both palms on his desk in protest.

"Bullshit!" He exclaimed, "My father's been dead for years!"

"But certain sources seem to point at recent criminal activities that all stems from the same person. Villain attacks targeting prisons, hospitals, orphanages, anywhere where lots of people gathered. During one of these attacks, this was found in the security footage." Explained Tokoyami, handing him the picture.

The boss took a good while analyzing the picture. His brows furrowed, as no matter how much he tried to justify what he saw, he couldn't find any explanation. Right in the middle of the picture, surrounded by pro heroes and police was something he long thought were no more, a Nomu.

"You are the only person I know that can make these things. And according to sources, you got the formula from your father. Many pro heroes suspect you to be behind the attack, meaning that the only other person capable of creating these monstrosities is your father. I trust you Midoriya, I know that villainy with true malice is behind you, so the only other explanation is that your father somehow survived and is now gathering people to turn into his mindless soldiers." Said Kirishima.

"I understand..." Said Izuku, "I've actually been dealing with my fair share of troubles as well. Some goons going by the name "Neo-Villains" have popped up recently, showing grudges against me and planning to kill off all of the league's original members. Even Shigaraki and Eri have been targeted."

"You think these Neo Villains and the recent Nomu appearance are linked somehow?" Asked Sero.

"I believe so. Whatever the case, if these guys are really as dangerous as you guys make them out to be, then we need to take some precautions. Eri is now a target, and with the upcoming sports festival, chances are that the villains might strike." Speculated Izuku, who picked up his phone, "Froshki? I need you around the U.A perimeters during the sports festival."

As he hung up the phone, Izuku's trusty bodyguard took notice of the situation.

"Don't you think sending our 4th Division leader is a little excessive?" Asked Beros.

"We are dealing with a potential Nomu attack, if we sent too many operatives or even cadres to the scene, we'd stand out too much, sending him is a much safer bet." Explained Izuku, "Besides, the guy always wanted to see the sports festival in person, I might as well have him on guard duty there."

* * *

Weeks passed, and it was finally time. Fireworks were launched into the sky, signaling the debut of the sports festival. The courtyard near the stadium was jam packed with people, as civilians, pro heroes, companies and agencies waited with excitement for the arrival of the students from U.A. across the country hundreds of thousands of people tuned in to watch this event.

In the prep room, the students of class A were waiting for their big premier, all fidgety and jittering with excitement. Takane, who was recently elected class rep tried her best to keep everyone in order, but to no avail. The only one who seemed passive and calm was Najime, who was silently sitting in the corner, drinking from his water bottle. Kota looked around for Eri, hoping not to lose her when they enter the stadium and get mixed up with students from the other classes. However, she was nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, on the outside, Eri was heading back towards the break room, until he was met with a familiar face, well not really familiar, but the student's red and blue hair sure made him stand out.

"Shindo? What are you doing here?" Asked Eri.

"My class's prep room felt cramped with mediocrity, so I left for some fresh air." Answered Shindo.

_"So he isn't even all that liked in his own class...__"_ Thought Eri.

"I thought your prep room would be roomier, but as it turns out, it stinks of talentless schmucks." The student continued, "Are you people really supposed to be the next generation of heroes?"

"Don't be like that Shindo! Not everyone is perfect. This festival is meant to bring out the best of us, so I wish to see the best of you!" Eri said, "Which hopefully includes the ability to smile."

"Then I hope your "best" won't be disappointing." Said Shindo aggressively, "Because so far, from what I have seen, I am leagues above any and all of you in terms of anything."

"Well not in terms of friendliness, that's for sure." Eri muttered wittily.

Shindo grunted, walking past Eri.

"I'm looking forward to crushing every last one of you." He said provokingly.

Eri on the other hand smiled ominously at his declaration.

"So am I." She answered.

Meanwhile, as the students showed up in groups to the stadium to the sound to deafening cheers, a man wearing a dark brown trench coat and hat exited after seeing someone whom he deemed suspicious. Following the shadowy figures, the man left his seat, subtlety following the would be assailants as he whispered to himself.

"Got you now."

However, the shadowy figure turned around instantly, as a barrage of razor sharp teeth shot out of him, piercing through the corner that the man was hiding behind in the blink of an eye.

"Moonfish, what was that?!" The other, shorter guy asked.

His partner remained silent for a while.

"No one was there..." He grunted.

"Well boohoo, now come on, we need to reach the main ventilation room." Ordered the shorter guy.

As the two carried on, the target dropped from the roof.

"That was close." He said, noticing the cuts on his sleeves, "So... Moonfish was it?"

As the undercover agent pursued his target, Eri and the rest of Class A got to the first event: The obstacle course. Kota, still not sure where Eri was, stood at the front gate anxiously.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Cheered the announcer with a hype filled shriek.

"Earphone Jack's the festival's announcer this year?" Asked Shenn.

"Better expect a lot of hype and even more loud screaming." Replied Yoze.

As the hundreds of students positioned themselves at the front door, Jiro gave some early comments as they waited for the doors to open.

"So, Shigaraki, You're the teacher of one of the hero course classes, how do you think they will fair?"

"I'm sure they will try their best." A third voice butted in, "But in the end, my class will roll over them like it's nobody's business!"

"Oh, hi Mirio." Shigaraki greeted nonchalantly.

"Really now? You must a a lot of faith in your students!" Jiro replied.

"Oh course! I made it my goal to train each an every one of them with as much care and planning as I could muster. You better watch out Tomura, cause chances are that my class will take your's spotlight!"

"Race beginning in 5... 4..." Begun the AI.

"Got anything to say Shigaraki?" Asked Jiro.

"Yeah, you got to cheer for your class! Come on!" Added Mirio.

"3... 2..."

"Shigaraki? Say something." the two said.

"1..."

"I don't need to cheer for any of them."

"GO!"

Suddenly, a huge blast happened at the entrance, A wall of solidified smoke kept 80% of all other students trapped inside, while massive plants tied up the front line. Flying pairs of wings lifted random students into the air as they helplessly flailed around while others found themselves helplessly trapped in webs.

"I'm pretty confident that my class can win without it." Shigaraki smiled as the two heroes stood speechless.

In less a five seconds, nearly all competitors were sweeps away at the entrance by Class 1-A's explosive entrance. What's more, it didn't even seem like they were targeting the other students, rather, they were targeting each other and the other students were just collateral damage. Most of the front runner were all form 1-A.

"What have you been teaching your students?!" Uttered Mirio.

Shigaraki just leaned back in response, rocking a smug smile.

Meanwhile, Najime took the lead, followed by Eri, Reiki and Kota. However, as Reiki fired his binging balls at Kota to knock him back, he noticed someone fly by both of them.

"Takuto is flying over everyone!" Exclaimed Jiro, "His wing quirk is allowing him to simply skip over the entire obstacle course.

"Did you really think we didn't take that into consideration?" Asked Shigaraki.

"Hah! Looks like I'm gonna be the one making it to- Ugh!"

Takuto's monologue was cut off as he was hit mid-air by a blob of cement.

"They are reaching the first obstacle: Robo inferno." Said Shigaraki, "Only this time, we modified the each and every individual robot."

"These guys shouldn't be so tough!" Said Netsu, as his fists became red hot, delivering a devastating punch to one of the robots. However, said robot retaliated by blasting him with a cloud of dry ice.

"These robots are modified to counter most of your average quirks." Said Shigaraki, rocking a sadistic smile.

"Do you _want_ your class to lose?" Asked Mirio.

"Damn, these robots are way tougher than the ones from the entrance exam!" Said Mito, as his opponents grabbed onto him despite his slippery body.

Mayuko whipped her flaming hair at some of the robots, even burning through a few, but got her hair caught by one of the robots. Shenn's paralyzing touch was pretty much useless against non living organisms, while Shima was already spent after only firing four beams. While this was happening, the other students seemed to be catching up.

"Alright Class 1-A! You had your fun, but now, looks like it's our turn to shine!" Yelled one of the students from Class 1-B, "Feel the power of my quirk!"

Suddenly, massive plant roots emerged from the ground, crushing a good chunk of the robots, before dropping them onto the upcoming students.

"Son of a-" One of them cursed as the debris fell on them.

While Najime progressed to the second trial, with Eri following closely behind, he noticed that crawling out of the rubble was Shindo. Despite being noticeably injured, most students seemed to be stepping over him like he wasn't there at all. Feeling almost guilty, Eri wanted to help, only for her classmates to take advantage of her spacing out to pass her. Seeing how she was following behind, she looked away, praying that he didn't see her do that, as she carried on the race.

"Now, we saw how easily your class passed that first trial." Said Mirio, "But I was the one in charge for the second one, and I'm sure that your class will love this!"

"Oh really, what is it?"

As some of the students came close to the second trial, they were met with a massive, steep mountain. While it looked clearly man made, the rocky, bumpy surface suggests that any normal person would be a bag's worth of gears to scale something so tall.

"Welcome to the Peak of Olympus!" Mirio announced.

"Why do you always use such extra names?" Asked Shigaraki.

"Coming from Mr. Robo inferno over here." Mirio replied.

Right away, Satsuki had the advantage in this trial, her frog like attributes allowed her to jump up the mountain at nearly 20 meters at a time, and using her tongue, she could cling onto even the steepest of ledges. Najime on the other hand reached into his pocket, downing a handful of bamboo seeds, he sprouted said plant from his feet to make improvised stilts, allowing him to catch up. Kota used his water jet's recoil to shoot himself upwards while Ririko pulled ahead of him, digging her metal claws into the side of the cliffs. However, to everyone's surprise, the front runners were Takane and Eri.

"I'm surprised Eri." Said Takane, "For someone with such an interesting quirk, you sure know a lot of martial arts."

"And I'm impressed." Replied Eri, "Never have I seen anyone this skilled without a quirk."

Once more, the students who were halfway up the mountain saw some of the other students catching up to them.

"Alright! NOW you're all gonna get it!" Said the same student that was earlier crushed by falling debris, as his hands let out an ominous glow, "Feel the power of the technique passed down my family for 7 generations! Roaring Heavenly Thunder Blade Slicing 9 Gates Black God Slayer Whirlwind of The Seven Ancient Stars Of Eldritch Rainbow Aura Flashy Fang Diamond Dynamo Cutting Cosmic Power Ultra Instinct Rasegan Gum Gum Pistol Fire Dragon's Kamehame-"

Before he can finish, Ririko dug out a protruding stone, setting off a rockslide and burying the student in a pile of rubble.

"What was his quirk even supposed to be?" Asked Yoze.

"Beats me."

As the students reached the top, they saw the finish line straight ahead. However, as they made a mad dash towards it, a massive robot descended from the sky, stopping them all dead in their tracks.

"Glad to see you made it this far, but now, let's see if you can get pass the final challenge: The Gate Guardian!" Exclaimed the two teachers at the same time.

_"Why are they both so_ e_xcited?" _Thought Jiro.

As the students launched their best moves on the robot, the other classes were catching up, as the rock slide earlier only buried that one class 1-B student. Now Class 1-B was also joining in on the fight. Within this chaos however, Eri noticed Shindo, even more battered and bruised than when she saw him earlier. It seemed as though he had went this entire race eating her class's dust, only he didn't seem to have anyone to help him up should he fall. Seeing his scraped knees and bleeding nose, she couldn't imagine how many times he fell.

Just then, the robot, who was at it's limit, sent one last swing, one that seemingly sent Shindo flying. Just then, Eri ran in, trying to catch him. She was only a few feet away, so she knew that she could do it. However, as she came closer, a piece of debris knocked her off course, as she ended up pushing the student further back, as he nearly fell back down the mountain he climbed up on.

Just then, She noticed that this one slip up allowed nearly everyone to take the lead. As she noticed the student catching his balance and moving on, she knew she couldn't lag behind. So with all of her strength, she made a mad dash, passing by even the students with speed enhancing quirks. As she saw the front gate, she dashed through, barely making it in 12th place.

_"I made it!"_ Eri smiled, _"Nearly lost at the end, but I made it!"_

Meanwhile, back at Izuku's headquarters, he communicated with his agent through his computer.

"Froshki, come in Froshki, do you have enemy contact?" Asked Izuku.

"Had a close call, but aside from that, not so much. Apparently, they're targeting the ventilation shafts."

"What about numbers?"

"About two of them, one of them goes by the name Moonfish." Explained his subordinate.

Hearing this, Izuku clenched his fist.

"Moonfish?" Izuku muttered to himself, "What's he doing at the sports festival?"

"Should I engage?" Asked Froshki.

"No, hold your position and don't lose them, remain hidden until further orders!" Said Izuku.

"I can take them Boss!"

"I know you can, but I need visual confirmation about the two enemy's identity." Explained Izuku.

"Then just connect your computer's monitor to my earpiece's built in camera and watch me kick these two's asses." Said Froshki.

"I can't, I have more important business to take care of." Said Izuku.

"Like what!?" Asked Froshki.

"You know the sports festival is live on TV right?" Asked Izuku.

"Your point being?" Asked Froshki.

"And remember who is participating?" Asked Izuku.

"Oh... Oh damn." Froshki uttered in realization.

Meanwhile, back in Musutafu, near a residential area a few streets away from where Midoriya used to live, several of Izuku's agents and operatives have been dispatched, working together with the hero to avert a recent and foreseen disaster. As Hero's and firefighters are doing their best to keep damage to a minimum, Mightless's operatives infiltrated the home and source of the disaster. Massive tidal waves of water hit them like a tsunami, as several aquatic mutant quirked members swam through the powerful stream. The nearby houses were flooded, as the water level kept on rising to dangerous degrees. As the agents made their way to the source, they had finally found him, sitting in front of a water-proof TV.

"ERI! MY BABY MADE IT BACK!" Kurogiri cheered, his tears cutting through the walls as they are being shot out of his eyes at speeds that could cut through diamonds.

"We need to unplug the tv!" The agents yelled out.

"Alright then, how many casualties so far?" Asked another one.

"We're at five and counting, let's hurry up and stop this man before any real damage can be caused!"

While this was happening, the scores were tallied up. Najime took first place, while Kota took second. Following them was Takane at 3rd, then Reiki at 4th, Netsu at 5th, Ririko at 6th, Takuto at 7th, Satsuki at 8th, Yoze at 9th, Shenn at 10th, a class B student by the name of Tsuchiya at 11th and finally Eri, at 12th. While the rest of the scores were tallied, Eri was surprised to know that Shindo just barely made it at 47th place, only barely keeping him in the competition as only the top 50 gets to move on.

Walking up to Shindo, Eri wanted to apologize for failing to save him, but he just smacked her hand away.

"Yes! I made it too!" A loud voice was heard.

"Who's that?" Asked Kota.

"Urusaiyo Kisama (Literally means Annoying Bastard) from Class B" Answered Takuto, "Apparently, he has some sort of inferiority complex going with our class."

"Isn't he the guy with those really long attack names that we buried twice?" Asked Ririko.

"Yeah."

"Indeed I had a rocky start! But be warned! In the second event, I'll show you just how powerful I can be! You WILL feel my power passed down from the Kisama bloodline for 9 generations!"

"Wasn't it 7?" Asked Kota.

"No matter!" Replied the student! I will say this now! Prepare yourself for the second event! I will..."

Suddenly, vines sprouted out of the ground, binding him up.

"There, I shut him up." Said Najime.

"Thanks." Nearly everyone from Class A and B thanked.

As the students prepared for the second event, Kota went to get some water. All that running had sure dehydrated him. However, on his way back, he ran face first into Najime.

"Hey Kota."

"Oh, hey Najime."

The green haired student leaned against the wall, looking at Eri, who sat down at a nearby bench to catch her breath.

"I heard some nasty rumors going around with you and Eri." said Najime.

"And they should stay rumors, because, in case you were wondering, no, I didn't do anything with her." Explained Kota.

"Well that's a relief to hear, However, she seems strangely drawn to you, I noticed." Said Najime, in a serious tone.

"We meet up a few times and had a few talks, no more than..."

"Are you two dating?" Najime asked, not even giving Kota enough time to finish.

"What? No! Why are you asking me this!?" Kota said in a surprised tone, completely caught off guard by his question.

"Good." Najime replied with a tone that sounded like he wanted to kill a man, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Najime, are you alright?" Asked Kota.

"Stay away from the girl." Said Najime, "I heard some nasty rumors surrounding her. Some say she was a former member of the League of Villains, now known as Villains Inc."

"I heard the rumors before." Said Kota, "But so what? She's a nice girl, talkative, cheerful..."

"Those can all just be an act." Najime cut in, "She's formerly allies with villains, she can't be trusted in my opinion."

"You're being paranoid Najime." Kota laughed nervously.

"Maybe I am." Said the green haired student, "But if she happens to be a traitor, I won't hesitate in killing her."

Kota has now also dropped his friendly demeanor.

"Try it." Kota said aggressively, "You'll have me to answer to."

Plants started to sprout from Najime's body.

"What can you do exactly?" the student replied.

"Guys! The second event is about to start!" Yelled Shima, breaking the two apart.

As the two eyed each other down, they gave each other one last glare, before heading off to the second event.

Meanwhile, Froshki, Izuku's 4th Division leader acting a undercover agent, made his way stealthily around the backstage of the stadium. As the two figures came close to authorized personnel only territory, a pink gas seemed to come out from one of the villains. Fearing that it's toxic gas, the man pulled out a gas mask, putting it on to block the effects of the gas.

However, upon doing that, the man stopped.

"Something... wrong?" Asked Moonfish.

"I feel movement behind us. Looks like you were right, we were being followed." Said the shorter villain.

"A security guard?" Asked Moonfish.

"All in building personnel should have already passed out from the gas. Chances are whoever was chasing us has passed out and fell to the ground, hence alerting me." Explained the villain.

"Can I... eat him?" Asked Moonfish.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Said the villain.

_"Shit! Eat me!? What is he, nuts!?"_ Thought Froshki, _"That other guy, he somehow detected me. Is it because of the gas?"_

"Found... you..." A gravelly voice was heard above him, as the initial villain was perched on the roof.

"Shit!" Thought the man as he barely dodged a salvo of teeth. The movement also alerted the other guy.

"I see, so you didn't pass out. Guess you're lucky you had a gas mask on you, whatever the reason you may have to have one." Said the other villain.

"I assume you two are part of the Neo Villains?" Asked Froshki.

"Well that certainly is a surprise. Have we already become famous? Either way, it doesn't matter. Prepare to die."

Assuming a fighting pose, Froshki smiled under his mask.

"Sorry boss." He said to Izuku in vain, "Looks like I'm gonna have to disobey a few orders."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Character Chart**_

_**CLASS 1-A STUDENTS**_

_**Seat 1: Netsu Hatohato (Male) - Quirk: Combustion**_

_**Seat 2: Shenn Shimatsu (Male) - Quirk: Paralyzing Touch**_

_**Seat 3: Yoze Matsumoto (Male) - Quirk: Solid Smoke**_

_**Seat 4: Takuto Tashitori (Male) - Quirk: Wings**_

_**Seat 5: Mayuko Kirimiku (Female) - Quirk: Flaming Hair**_

_**Seat 6: Shima Hirame (Female) - Quirk: Diva Beam**_

_**Seat 7: Kota Izumi (Male) - Quirk: Water Creation**_

_**Seat 8: Kumo Sakazuko (Male) - Quirk: Web**_

_**Seat 9: Ririko Tsukishima (Female) - Quirk: Metal Claws**_

_**Seat 10: Satsuki Asui (Female) - Quirk: Frog**_

_**Seat 11: Reiki Kumare (Male) - Quirk: Binging Balls**_

_**Seat 12: Samaru Sukizawa (Male) - Quirk: Tongue Cannon**_

_**Seat 13: Eri (Female) - Quirk: Rewind**_

_**Seat 14: Mito Izuyama (Male) - Quirk: Slippery**_

_**Seat 15: Mikai Ushigi (Male) - Quirk: Doll Maker**_

_**Seat 16: Nikimura Akami (Female) - Quirk: Reverse**_

_**Seat 17: Tsuchiko Hamato (Female) - Quirk: Flattening**_

_**Seat 18: Yamai Yuyumi (Female) - Quirk: Turbine**_

_**Seat 19: Takane Minegishi (Female) - Quirk: N/A**_

_**Seat 20: Najime Arinaka (Male) - Quirk: Garden**_

_**Pro Heroes**_

_**Katsuki Bakugo (Deku) - Quirk: N/A - Ranking: #1**_

_**Shoto Todoroki (Frost Burn) - Quirk: Half Cold Half Hot - Ranking: #2**_

_**Fumikage Tokoyami (Tsukuyomi) - Quirk: Dark Shadow - Ranking: #5**_

_**...**_

_**Villains Inc.**_

**_CEO (1/1 revealed)_**

_**Mightless (Izuku Midoriya) - Quirk: Explosion**_

_**Original Members (4/4)**_

_**Himiko Toga - Quirk: Shapeshifter**_

_**Twice - Quirk: Double**_

_**Magne - Quirk: Magnetism**_

_**Mr Compress - Quirk: Compression**_

_**Cadre Leaders (2/5)**_

_**Beros (1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Leader) - Quirk: ?**_

_**Froshki (4th Branch: Weapons Management Division Leader) - Quirk: ?**_

**_Cadre Division_**

_**"Gorgon" May Dussa (1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Cadre)**_ \- _**Quirk: Gorgon**_

_**"Minotaur" Bovir **__**(1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Cadre)**_ \- _**Quirk: Minotaur**_

_**"Cyclops" Atlas **__**(1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Cadre)**_ \- _**Quirk: Cyclops**_

_**"Chimera Liones **__**(1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Cadre)**_ \- _**Quirk: Chimera**_

_**Other ****Members who might serve an importance to the story**_

_**Von Go (Rank: Operative, 3rd Branch: Special Ops Division) - Quirk: Painter**_

_**Solitaire (Rank: Operative, 3rd Branch: Special Ops Division) - Quirk: Explosive Cards**_


	5. Living Armory

_**Izuku: Sachi isn't gonna show up today?**_

_**That's what the note says.**_

_**Izuku: Odd, wonder what he's up to.**_

_**I have a pretty good idea though. *Reveals Brazil travel brochures***_

_**Izuku: Huh, I never knew Sachi valued travelling over getting into this story.**_

_***Malicious grin* He doesn't**_

_**Sachi: *Tied up in the cargo bay of a plane* I HAVE A FEAR OF FLYING, PLANES AND TIGHT, ENCLOSED SPACES!**_

* * *

As the second event was about to start, people started to pick teams. Despite having a huge target placed on his head, Najime still managed to amass a team rather quickly, made up of Takane, Netsu, Mito and Kumo. Meanwhile, as the other sides started to pick teams, Kota nervously approached Eri.

"Uh, hi Eri."

"Oh, hey there Kokota!" Eri smiled, "You wanna team up?"

Kota blushed, stiffening as that was what he came to ask her.

"O-of course! I... Look, I came here to warn you." Explained Kota.

"Warn me?"

"You see Najime over there?" Asked Kota.

Looking towards him, the green haired student looked back at her, shooting a murderous glare at her.

"What's with him?"

"He... doesn't really like you."

Eri analysed the coldness in the student's eyes.

"Wonder what I did to him to make him hate me." Eri commented, "All I could think of was that time I bumped into him and made him spill his drink. But in my defense, what kind of maniac would drink soy milk?! Gross!"

"It's not what you did to him, it's your status."

"My status?"

"He's the kind of person who despises Mightless. And from that little talk I had with him earlier, he's starting to suspect you due to your past connections with him." Explained Kota as he glared back, making Najime turn away, "I keep telling him he's just being paranoid, but he never listens. It's like he thinks your a spy sent by Mightless to act as a double agent or something!"

"Y-yeah! SO paranoid of him!" Eri added, sweating slightly.

As the rest of the teams slowly formed, with Yoze and Satsuki joining the freight, the teams were put into position. However, right as the cavalry match was about to start, Eri took a look to her right. For a second, he swore she saw a flurry of what looked like teeth flying by. Rubbing her eyes a little, she looked again, nothing.

"Odd, something with my eye I guess?"

* * *

As Froski ducked under another corner of the wall, dodging a wave of razor sharp teeth flying by him, the kid in the gas mask, who he identified as Mustard, jumped in, firing a revolver shot at him. the cadre leader dashed to him right, dodging the bullet, only for Moonfish to descend from the ceiling, kicking him through a wall with a teeth boosted dropkick. Another burst of teeth followed, grazing his forearm, as blood stained his trench coat. While Froshki flinched from the pain, he narrowly dodged another shot, this one aimed for his head. The bullet grazed his cheek, cutting his gas mask's strap. Quickly, he lifted his right hand to hold his mask in place so that it doesn't fall off, but this allowed Moonfish to dive in, jamming a barrage of teeth blades into his chest. However, instead of stabbing right through him like butter, the villain's body was met with a huge a mount of resistance, as the attack slammed him flying through several walls, sending him flying into the cafeteria, which was deserted due to all students participating at the second event outside.

"I heard many things about Mightless's cadre leaders, how they can take on several top ranked pro heroes at once, how their strength and talents puts each of them on par with All Might, possibly even greater. Laughable! Guess there is a reason why they call them rumors." Mustard laughed, walking through the hole Froshki made as he was smashed through the wall."

"Maybe... we... stronger than... All Might... now..." Moonfish replied, using his extendable teeth like extra appendages and sticking to the ceiling like a spider.

"Yeah. That would be a better way to put it! Just think, us, stronger than the number one hero of old!" mustard laughed, "Now, let's finish him off and continue our mission. The doctor will be pleased to find Mightless's 4th division leader's corpse along with the other collected bodies."

As Froshki got up, his coat torn apart, revealing a thick Kevlar jacket underneath, which had a hole in it as well, he tore off his cracked gas mask, revealing the face of a man in his mid 40s, with long, bushy black hair and a well groomed, sharp beard connected to a thick mustache. His fierce red eyes were stood out well thanks to his thick eyebrows. Blood trickled down his forehead, tinting his vision in red. Slowly breathing in, he felt a tad bit nauseous, as he realized that the cafeteria was also slowly filling up with gas.

"looking for somewhere to run old man?" Laughed Mustard, "It's no use, the room is slowly filling up with gas as we speak, so breath the last bit the fresh air while you still can as quietly di-"

Before Mustard could finish, a knife with thrown at his face. Moonfish was able to block it, but not without the blade stopping half an inch away from his gas mask's right lens. The old man seemed unfazed, despite his injuries, and pulled out a cigar, smoking without even acknowledging the two villains. Instead, he had a "How the hell am I gonna clean this up?" look in his face.

"Well, things didn't go quite as planned." He said to himself, "Keeping a low profile, failed, leaving no trace of any sorts?" He said, looking at all the slashes left by moonfish, "Definitely a fail, and judging from the skill level of these two villains, beating the two will be impossible..."

"Hah, as I thought, all talk and no..."

"Without killing one of them." He finished, looking at them with a murderous glare.

Dropping his cigar, he slowly walked towards the two, as he slid a crowbar out of his left sleeve.

"A crowbar!?" Mustard laughed, "You're gonna fight us with a fucking crowbar!?"

"I tend to start off small." Replied Froshki.

"Funny." Mustard laughed, signaling Moonfish to kill him "So do we."

As the villain lunged in, firing several tooth blades at him, Froshki sluggishly swung his crowbar. The swing, to both villain's surprise, shattered the first two teeth, before a third one cut it in half.

"Moonfish's teeth were infused with carbon fiber alloys thanks to the doc, they should be able to withstand getting hit with a full speed pickup truck." Muttered Mustard, "Yet he broke two of them with a mere crowbar?"

Suddenly, the two broken teeth fell out of Moonfish's mouth, as two new ones took it's place.

"What are you, a shark?" Froshki laughed, continuing to close in. Suddenly, from the inside of his trench coat, he pulled out a fire axe, and swung. Moonfish dashed back, firing another salvo, losing five more teeth before breaking his fire axe, and hitting him back.

_"Five more teeth were broken"_ Thought Mustard, _"He must be crazy strong! And we don't even know what his quirk is. Strength enhancement? What ever the case, this ends now!"_

Letting out another cloud of gas, the entire cafeteria was engulfed in seconds by the pink fog.

_"Moonfish's straitjacket has a air filter that goes over the nose. Assuming he isn't a mouth breather, he should be fine." _Thought Mustard, _"It doesn't matter how strong that strength enhancement quirk is, he is finished as long as he doesn't have a gas..."_

Suddenly, Froshki lunged out of the fog with two katanas, wearing another gas mask.

"What the- He had another gas mask!?" Mustard uttered out as Moonfish and Froshki were once again caught in a melee face-off. This time, the fight favored Froshki, as he dodged every single one of Moonfish's teeth, slashing him in the stomach and kicking him back towards Mustard. The crazed teeth murderer caught himself in midair, as he lunged back in to fight again. Meanwhile, Mustard took aim, firing a revolver round and taking out one of his katanas. This left an opening that Moonfish took as soon as he saw it, launching a swarm of teeth towards his right, disarmed side.

Suddenly, a hard clank was heard as Froshki pulled out a 2 inch thick full body length riot shield, stopping most of the teeth.

"A riot shield!? Where in the world did he get that!? No... How did he get it!?" Mustard uttered out.

Suddenly, Froshki jumped over the shield he dropped with two SMGs, firing at the two. Moonfish noticed the upcoming bullets and blocked with a wall of teeth.

"Bullets not gonna cut it huh?" Froshki said, dropping his two guns, "Then how about this!?"

Suddenly, a massive gun barrel emerged from seemingly nowhere. As Mustard peeked out from behind the shield Moonfish made, his eyes widened underneath his gas mask's red lens, as he came eye to eye with the barrel of a FGM - 148 Javelin, a rocket launcher designed to take out tanks. The missile was fired, as the entire cafeteria was engulfed in one massive explosion.

As the smokes cleared, Froshki took off his gas mask to see the aftermath. From within the rubble and smoke, Moonfish slowly came into view, burnt up and unconscious, with all of his teeth smashed in. Mustard, on the other hand, was able to avoid some of the damage by being behind his companion, but his schoolboy uniform was burnt up, half his gas mask destroyed and his real face peeking through, albeit singed by the flames from the rocket.

"W-what are you!?" Uttered Mustard, "W-what kind of quirk was that?"

Looking over to Moonfish, Froshki was surprised that the villain was still breathing, despite taking a rocket point blank.

"Huh, I guess I was wrong about killing one of you." He said casually.

Suddenly, rapid footsteps could be heard, as a third person came into the victor's view, a woman this time.

"What in the world happened here!?" Yelled the woman, before noticing one of Mightless's top workers in front of her, "Froshki? What in the world are you doing here!?"

As the mentioned villain wiped the blood off his eyes, clearing his vision, he recognized who the new girl was.

"Oh, hi Creati, fancy seeing you here." He said, sitting down and pulling out a drink.

"Don't give me that casual talk!" Momo replied, "Instead, how about you tell me what you're doing here trashing the cafeteria!?"

"Hey, don't look at me, these two started it!" Froshki replied, pointing at the two subdued villains.

"Are they..."

"Members of the Neo-Villains, yes." Answered Froshki, "They apparently came here to harvest bodies for some Doctor, for whatever reason. Of course, since they are also targeting the original members of Villains Inc, they are our enemies, so Mightless sent me to hunt them down. Well, actually, he sent me here on guard duty and I happened to hunt them down."

Momo looked around, scanning the area.

"Can you be more careful with your quirk next time? This place looks like a bomb went off!" Momo scolded.

"Oh Creati, when have I ever been "careful" with my quirk?" Laughed Froshki, "You should just be glad the entire stadium wasn't blown sky high."

Momo sighed.

"I guess you're right..." She said, creating a broom, "It won't be long until the cavalry battle ends, so let's clean this place before the students come in for lunch."

"Well look at the time! I better get going! see ya!" Froshki said rapidly, as he frantically tried to get away, only for Momo to create a giant claw, grabbing him and pulling him back.

"You're staying here and cleaning this mess!" Momo ordered.

"Creati, Creati, has this EVER worked?" Froshki laughed, placing his hand on the grabber claw, making it vanish instantly.

"Kuh, you and your stupid quirk." Momo scoffed.

While this happened, Mustard tried to desperately crawl away after failing to understand how the dude's quirk worked. At first glance, it could have been a creation quirk, but Froshki's skin was nearly exposed enough to create guns, much less a anti-tank missile launcher. Then, things got even more confusing when he made Momo's grabber claw vanish. Eventually, failing to find a viable answer, he gave up and tried to crawl away. His escape was cut short however, a in a flash, his body was encased in ice.

"You're not going anywhere buddy." Froshki laughed, his hand extended outwards.

_"And now he's shooting ice with his quirk!? Seriously, what the hell is it!?"_

"Was freezing him really necessary?" Asked Momo, "Now I have to make a mop once that ice melts."

"Not my problem double-Ds," Froshki replied, slowly walking off, "Besides, I can just imagine how confused he is about my quirk. I mean, I know you sure were when you first saw it in action." He paused, "But fine, if you want my help, here."

A dozen drones materialized from his hands, as they flew off, cleaning for the heroine.

"I still have like 50 more of those, so don't mind returning it to me." He added, walking off, "In the meantime, I need a nap, beer and whatever I have stored that can patch up a couple broken ribs."

"Tss, him and his attitude." Momo hissed, despite admitting that he was right about her being confused behind what his quirk was during their first meeting. Looking back, it all became clear.

_Froshki's quirk: Inventory - Description: User can send any object they hold into their personal pocket dimension, and bring them back out at will. Froshki's pocket dimension can hold up to 500 tons worth of mass. His inventory currently hold 250 tons worth of items, 50 tons belonging to ice he stole when fighting Todoroki._

As Froshki found his way to the bathrooms, he got himself in front of a sink, and started to wash away all of the blood. Has the sink was slowly dyed red, Froshki thought about what Mustard said earlier.

"The Doctor... the doctor... why does that name strike me as someone familiar?"

_"It's amazing how malleable the human life is! Wouldn't you agree?"_ A suddenly memory flashed by, causing Froshki to collapse in shock.

"The doctor... needing bodies... It has to be him! It has to!" He suddenly yelled out, his breathing becoming frantic, as his mind was in turmoil, a perfect blend of excitement and trauma, "I have to tell the boss! I have to..."

Suddenly, the villain collapsed on the floor, coughing out blood. Looking down, he noticed a blade sticking out of his stomach.

_"Looks like my Kevlar jacket couldn't stop all of Moonfish's blades."_ Froshki muttered, before passing out from blood loss.

* * *

"Only one minute left!" Announced Mirio, "One minute to decide it all! But what is this!?"

Looking at the score board, several of the team had zero points. But in a bigger twist of events, it wasn't team Najime that was in the lead, nor was it team Kota, nor team Reiki. No, team Shindo was.

"This is amazing! What teamwork from my class B students!" Cheered Mirio, "Keep it up!"

Looking back down, Shigaraki was slowly also getting drawn into Mirio's competitiveness.

"Don't let up, Class 1-A! Beat these class B students!"

Meanwhile, quirks flew across the battlefield, as Eri and Kota try their best to keep their lead. They may only be in third, but that alone makes them a bid target, even though it's Shindo that has the 10 000 000 million point band. 30 seconds on the clock, and Reiki was brutally and mercilessly attacking team Najime.

"You still have your priorities on Eri, grass hair!?" Reiki yelled, his orbs mercilessly striking at Najime.

Najime, on the other hand, remained silent, as he blocked Reiki's attacks.

"I don't have time for you, student 11." Najime scoffed, not even bothering to remember his name.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Reiki yelled, lunging at him, breaking formation and lunging at the group.

"Kumo, Mito, now!" Takane called out, and the two students fired their quirks.

Kumo's web tangled up Reiki, as well as snatching away most of the bands that were on him, and Mito's slip quirk caused Reiki's horse, made up to Samaru, Ririko and Mayuko to fall over.

"Your plan worked." Smiled Najime, "Thanks Takane."

"N-no problem." She replied, blushing as she bashfully pouted. (AN: She can't take compliments well.)

Meanwhile, Eri and Kota have to deal with team Shindo, made up of Urusaiyo, as well as two other Class B students. However, as she fought the gang, she noticed Shindo, snatching the band of a nearby passerby, as his low profile made the small amount of point he gets less noticeable. As the two sides successfully fought each other off, Team Reiki came charging in, ramming through both teams and grabbing a handful of bands right as the timer was about to run out, including the 10 000 000 point one.

5 seconds were left on the clock, 4, 3, 2, 1...

The ringer wrung out, as games were over. Reiki's last ditch attack gave them first place, followed by Najime's team, then Shindo and finally Eri and kota's team. As Reiki kept on boasting about how awesome they did, with his teammates groaning at his self compliments, Eri ran once again into Shindo, who left his teammates behind also instantly. This unsettling scenes made eri worried, as she approached him once more.

"You... uh... you did amazing out there, Shindo." said Eri, looking at Shindo, who kept a gloomy attitude.

The student sighed.

"You want to know how many bands I stole?" Asked Shindo.

"H-How many?"

"9, 9 bands that equates up to 1455 points." Explained Shindo, "Now, we lost our number one lead at the last second, guess who got all the blame."

Eri gulped uncomfortably.

"Mirio mentioned, when we took the lead, how amazing his class was. He didn't even acknowledge that there was a Gen Ed student within the team. Heck, the people I was with only accepted me because there was no one else left. Then, they, the students that got left out immediately regains their reputation once they take first place, despite the fact that it was the bands I stole that gave them the necessary amount of points to not get disqualified, while I, who saved the team, take all the blame." Shindo replied, "I think things speak for themselves."

"Shindo... I-I'm sorry." Eri muttered.

"Don't be." Shindo said, "I'll be in the finals soon. By then, I'll show you all how pathetic you hero course students really are."

As Shindo walked off, Eri gave chase, but was stopped as she bumped into Najime, who glared at her.

"Najime? What are you-"

"Come with me." The Green haired student said, "We need to talk."

* * *

As the two students got to the backside of the stadium, each one leaning on the other end of the wall, Eri looked at the student. His ice cold glare and emotionless face gave her an unsettling chill.

"You wanted to talk to me, Najime?"

Najime sighed, as his fists loosened.

"You know, I'm surprised at how humble you are, despite clearly being famous." Said Najime, "Mightless, or rather, Midoriya, as you call him, he doesn't even try to leave out your contributions to his company in it's early days. According to him, you even helped his members fight on the frontlines as a child. Don't even try to deny it, as much as he does, you are a member of the league of villains, and have always been."

"You shouldn't assume, Najime." Said Eri, "I'm as much a hero as you or any other of our classmates."

"Cut the bullshit, Eri." Najime replied, in a slightly angry tone, "Villains stay villains, no exception, certainly not for Mightless."

"You're not a fan of him, are you?"

"Legal villains? A fanbase? Payments from the government? What has this country become!? To merely think people can support that wretched man is just disgusting. They were villains, are still villains and thus must be treated as such!" Najime grunted, "And now this, a villain, wearing the insignia of U.A. as well as one teaching a hero course. This school has really fallen from grace."

"You shouldn't view the world this black and white, Najime."

"A penny for every time I heard that." Najime replied, "Villains are people too? Yeah, a bunch of merciless killers, rapists, druggies can totally be called people! I'm surprised a rat wasn't considered equal to humans yet, oh wait!"

With that, Eri slapped Najime across the face.

"I'm starting to lose patience here! If all you wanted to tell me was how terrible villains are, then shut it, I don't want to hear it!" Eri yelled out.

"Ah yes, lashing out when they can't find a good argument. How typical of you villains." Najime grunted.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a villain! What have I done that's so villainous in the past!?"

"You were part of a villainous group, one that kills people. I think that speaks for itself!" Najime scoffed, "Besides, that's not what I'm here for. You see Eri, I REALLY want to kill you right now."

"That doesn't sound very heroic."

"It's fine, after all, I'm only killing a worthless villain." Najime said, "But sadly, the "rules" won't allow it. They think villains should also be protected, well they are wrong! They are but a pest that must be wiped from this planet!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Eri yelled out.

"People always try to over-complicate life. Are hero's bad? Are villains misunderstood? Movies that have villains turn good at the end, bullshit! All bullshit! Heroes are good and do no wrong, and villains are evil, stay evil, and will always be evil, end of story." Najime stated, "However, your friends seem to think otherwise."

_"Kokota!"_ Eri thought.

"To see so many heroes in training DEFEND a villain sickens me, but it also confused me. Why? Why would they defend a villain? That's not what a hero is supposed to do! Then, it became clear." Najime said, "I know why you're here, why so many people act so friendly towards you. You're here to convert this class to villainy, aren't you?"

Eri nearly choked on her own saliva upon hearing such a bold claim.

"I don't care what you answer, by the way, since I won't believe you. But if you truly care for these people, cut your connections with them while you still can, that's all I came here to ask." Said Najime. "Right now, I'm only planning on hurting you. If you have friends, then I'll have to harm them too. So please, let's both agree that one body is a lot easier to clean up than five." He finished, walking away.

Eri, on the other hand, collapsed in disbelief. Why would he think so one dimensionally? What happened to him? While this happened, Najime came across Kota on his way out.

"You just threatened a girl to ditch her friends otherwise you'd hurt them." Said Kota, "Doesn't sound very heroic to me."

"It's fine, I'm a hero. Everything I do is good." Najime replied, walking off, "And if you want to do some good too, cut your connections with her, she's only there to corrupt you."

As Najime walked off, Kota grunted.

"Fucking Delusional."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Character Chart**_

_**CLASS 1-A STUDENTS**_

_**Seat 1: Netsu Hatohato (Male) - Quirk: Combustion**_

_**Seat 2: Shenn Shimatsu (Male) - Quirk: Paralyzing Touch**_

_**Seat 3: Yoze Matsumoto (Male) - Quirk: Solid Smoke**_

_**Seat 4: Takuto Tashitori (Male) - Quirk: Wings**_

_**Seat 5: Mayuko Kirimiku (Female) - Quirk: Flaming Hair**_

_**Seat 6: Shima Hirame (Female) - Quirk: Diva Beam**_

_**Seat 7: Kota Izumi (Male) - Quirk: Water Creation**_

_**Seat 8: Kumo Sakazuko (Male) - Quirk: Web**_

_**Seat 9: Ririko Tsukishima (Female) - Quirk: Metal Claws**_

_**Seat 10: Satsuki Asui (Female) - Quirk: Frog**_

_**Seat 11: Reiki Kumare (Male) - Quirk: Binging Balls**_

_**Seat 12: Samaru Sukizawa (Male) - Quirk: Tongue Cannon**_

_**Seat 13: Eri (Female) - Quirk: Rewind**_

_**Seat 14: Mito Izuyama (Male) - Quirk: Slippery**_

_**Seat 15: Mikai Ushigi (Male) - Quirk: Doll Maker**_

_**Seat 16: Nikimura Akami (Female) - Quirk: Reverse**_

_**Seat 17: Tsuchiko Hamato (Female) - Quirk: Flattening**_

_**Seat 18: Yamai Yuyumi (Female) - Quirk: Turbine**_

_**Seat 19: Takane Minegishi (Female) - Quirk: N/A**_

_**Seat 20: Najime Arinaka (Male) - Quirk: Garden**_

_**Other Classes**_

_**Class 1-B: Urusaiyo Kisama (Male) - Quirk: ?**_

_**Class 1-C: Shindo Kiritoshi (Male) - Quirk: ?**_

_**Pro Heroes**_

_**Katsuki Bakugo (Deku) - Quirk: N/A - Ranking: #1**_

_**Shoto Todoroki (Frost Burn) - Quirk: Half Cold Half Hot - Ranking: #2**_

_**Fumikage Tokoyami (Tsukuyomi) - Quirk: Dark Shadow - Ranking: #5**_

_**...**_

_**Villains Inc.**_

**_CEO (1/1 revealed)_**

_**Mightless (Izuku Midoriya) - Quirk: Explosion**_

_**Original Members (4/4)**_

_**Himiko Toga - Quirk: Shapeshifter**_

_**Twice - Quirk: Double**_

_**Magne - Quirk: Magnetism**_

_**Mr Compress - Quirk: Compression**_

_**Cadre Leaders (2/5)**_

_**Beros (1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Leader) - Quirk: ?**_

_**Froshki (4th Branch: Weapons Management Division Leader) - Quirk: Inventory**_

**_Cadre Division_**

_**"Gorgon" May Dussa (1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Cadre)**_ \- _**Quirk: Gorgon**_

_**"Minotaur" Bovir **__**(1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Cadre)**_ \- _**Quirk: Minotaur**_

_**"Cyclops" Atlas **__**(1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Cadre)**_ \- _**Quirk: Cyclops**_

_**"Chimera Liones **__**(1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Cadre)**_ \- _**Quirk: Chimera**_


	6. The First Bout

_**Izuku: Hey Author?**_

_**Yeah?**_

_**Izuku: I've been thinking, should we let Sachi back in on the show?**_

_**For the last time, Sachi's character arc has long been **_**_completed, we don't need him in the story anymore._**

**_Izuku: Author..._**

**_No Izuku! I don't care how pure and wholesome he is, he isn't coming back, period._**

**_Izuku: Author!_**

**_For the record, he was meant to die in like chapter 6, it's a miracle he even got that much character development in the first place._**

**_Izuku: AUTHOR!_**

**_What!?_**

**_Izuku: Look behind you._**

**_*Sachi smashes into the building with a fist shaped bus.* I'm in!_**

**_Shit._**

* * *

Two jet black helicopters approached the massive skyscraper that was Midoriya's company headquarters. Landing on the 90th floor, which was equipped with up to 6 different landing pads, the two vehicles opened as two figures came out, one tall man in his mid thirties with short white hair in a buzzcut, pointed chin and hollow black eyes, wearing a black suit, white dress shirt and red tie, with a rose in his top pocket and black gloves, a figure which just screams assassin and the other a short blond woman that looked no older than 18, with an over the top haircut with two extra long pigtails that go all the way down to the waist, star shaped rings on her fingers and was wearing a bright white dress that, along with her makeup, screamed Idol.

A row of men in suits bowed to these two individuals, as the two descended from the chopper, making their way towards the entrance. While inside, they ran into a youngster, looking no older than the girl, but was wearing a white T-shirt that had "Error 404 T-Shirt not found" written in bold fonts and stained with green and brown, reeking of soy sauce and wasabi, as well as wearing baggy green pants and socks, with his face covered with glasses, a cap with headphones and a face-mask with 404 written on it, making it impossible to deduct what gender he or she was. This, coupled with the man's slouching posture, just screamed shut-in.

"You two made it." he/she said, the voice clouded by what seemed to be a voice changer underneath his or her mask, sounding more mechanical than anything.

"Glad to see you bothered to show up for once, 404." Said the Hitman.

"Same could be said for you, Hantom." the Shut-in replied.

"I'm amazed both of you bothered to show up! I almost never see the two of you in the same place." Said the girl.

"Well, it isn't everyday when the boss calls for an emergency meeting concerning both Cadre Leader and the founding members, so I guess it was worthwhile to check out." Replied 404.

"Lies, you're just doing this because the boss will demote you if you failed to show up for another meeting!" Hissed Hantom.

"Jeez Hant! Don't be like that! What's important is that we all decided to show up!" Said the girl.

"All of us?" Laughed Hantom, "Then where, pray tell, is Froshki? Or Beros for that matter?"

"Guys guys guys, chill out." A fourth voice cut in, "Beros is already inside, and Froshki's absence is perfectly justified, now just head to the meeting room, the Boss is waiting."

As the three turned around, they came across one of their only superiors: Twice. As it turns out, the Founding members, Toga, Twice, Mr Compress and Magne all have higher authority than the Cadre Leaders, even if it's only by a tiny margin. As such, the three reluctantly shut their mouths and followed. Entering the room, Beros looked at the three of them for a bit.

"404, you look like a mess, at least put on _something_ formal." He said sternly, before turning to the Girl, "Moki Doki, your haircut looks as ridiculous as your outfit, please promise me you'll take this meeting seriously this time." Then turned to Hantom, "I hope you washed yourself before coming here Hantom, we don't want another bloody handprint on the table.

"Look who's talking, Guard-dog." Chuckled 404.

As their boss cleared his throat, everyone in the room was silenced.

"You may have wondered why I called all of you here." Said Midoriya, "You see, a recent villain group has emerged, one powerful enough to pose a threat to us and that somehow slipped under our radar."

"Is that so?" Asked Mr Compress, "In that case, let's snuff them out then!"

"Hold your horses. We cannot underestimate this organization. if we attack them without thinking, it is highly probable that we suffer serious casualties." Midoriya cut in.

"Sir, with all due respect, you might be heavily overestimating these guys." Said Hantom, "Remember, you're the boss of me, the guy who collapsed an entire country in under 48 hours."

"And me, who not only hacked the pentagon and froze the global economy for a whole day!" Added 404, "With this amount of power, how can you expect a lowly group to be so powerful."

"Our Branch Leaders are right you know." Said Magne, "The special ops division alone has taken down over 50 criminal gangs, from petty to massive, with minimum effort and casualties, what makes this one so special?"

Midoriya let out a sigh.

"If only it were that easy." Said the boss, "However, these people have recently broken into U.A, as well as attacked people in broad daylight, a rarity nowadays if you don't count staged attacks." He explained, "Furthermore, in suspicion that this organization that we're facing may be in possession of quirk augmented Artificial humans, or Nomus, I sent Froshki out for investigation. 12 hours later, we lost contact."

"What!?" The four cadre leaders and founding members exclaimed in unison.

"You can't be serious honey!" Exclaimed Toga.

"Froshki lost?" Asked Twice.

"I'm unsure yet." Said Izuku, "I tried contacting him but he hasn't been responding."

"Even among us Cadre Leaders, Froshki was strong, possibly one of the strongest." Said 404.

"Excuse me?" Asked Hantom.

"If so, we must go retrieve him!" Said Twice.

"That's not what I came to discuss." Said Midoriya, "If these people can truly take out one of our best men, then we must take their defeat as our top priority. Hantom, assemble your forces and set up search and destroy missions. 404, track them down through the web, try to find any lead you can and pin their locations and Moki Doki, deviate the media's attention, we can't afford for this conflict to spiral out of control."

"Understood." The Cadre leaders, as they got up and departed.

* * *

Back at the stadium, several recreational activities were launched in preparation for the 1 on 1 battles event. Meanwhile, Froshki woke up in the nurse's office with a piercing pain in his stomach.

"Oh, you're up." Said the voice of an old lady.

"If my ears don't betray me, chances are it's you, recovery lady." Froshki muttered, not even bothering to look at her.

"You seem pretty knowledgeable of me." Said the old nurse.

"Please, like there exists any pro hero that's still operational at your age." Laughed the Cadre Leader, hoping off of bed, "Anyways, I'm gonna go, I'm still on patrol duty ya know?"

"Well I don't recall that many people getting injuries of this level on patrol duties." Said Recovery Girl, "Tell me, what happened."

"It's confidential ma'am, And I'm afraid that I might have to kill you if you found out." Said Froshki.

"Always on the cautious side, isn't that boy?" Asked Recovery Girl with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I guess." Muttered the cadre leader, leaving the office, heading back towards the cafeteria to check on the villains he subdued, while taking a gander at the events happening outside. However, his eyes practically popped out of their sockets the second he saw the events unfolding outside. Eri, along with the rest of the Hero Course females were seen outside in cheerleader outfits, cheering for the participants.

There even seemed to be a dude in his mid-twenties dancing among them. _(Sachi: Really author!? THAT'S where you put in the story!? MB: You forced your way into the script, what did you expect?)_

"Hold on!" Jiro yelled at Shigaraki, "What the hell is this!? Why is cheerleading one of the events!?"

"Well, we hosted a suggestion box for possible activities for the sports festival a year ago, and apparently a certain former student made a suggestion that got the votes of most of the guys in the school, so we included it." Explained Shigaraki.

"Damn it Mineta! Even outside this school, you're a plague to a women!" Jiro growled in anger.

As the activities wrapped up, the stage was set, as the crowd cheered in excitement. The finalists were ready and the sport festival finals have begun. The first match-ups were decided for round 1: Netsu (Class 1-A) vs Mayuko (Class 1-A) - Shenn (Class 1-A) vs Takuto (Class 1-A)- Shima (Class 1-A) vs Reiki (Class 1-A) - Kota (Class 1-A) vs Ririko (Class 1-A) - Najime (Class 1-A) vs Giovannio (Class 1-B) - Yoze(Class 1-A) vs Takane (Class 1-A) - Eri (Class 1-A) vs Shinubi (Class 1-B) - Urusaiyo (Class 1-B) vs Shindo (Class 1-C)

As the stage was set up, Eri and Kota sat next to each other, looking with anticipation at the numerous participants. Round one's first bracket had started. The participants: Netsu and Mayuko.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Jiro cheered with enthusiasm, "For our first bout, we have two participants with near identical quirks, so expect a heated battle! On one side is the soft spoken, docile boy with a quirk that completely contrasts his personality, Netsu HatoHato! While on the other end, her spirit is white hot like her quirk, both sides complementing each other: Mayuko Kirimiku!"

As the two contestants lined up, Eri and Kota watched from the distance.

"Both contestants ready!?"

"I sure feel bad for Mayuko." Said Kota, "Fighting the one guy in our class that's resistant against fire."

"I wouldn't bet on Netsu winning though." Said Eri, "I mean sure, quirk wise, she's at a huge disadvantage, but on the other hand..."

As soon as the start was announced, Mayuko ran in, fists ablaze, nailing Netsu across the face.

"He an absolute pushover when it comes to fighting." Eri finished.

Netsu feel over, clutching his face.

"O-Ow..."

"What? Come on! I barely nicked you!" Mayuko laughed.

"P-Please, I hate fighting..." Muttered Netsu, "I... I just wanted to help people as a hero, ya know?"

This however only resulted in him getting kicked in the guts.

"Idiot, all heroes have to fight eventually. If you think people are gonna pity you for acting like a wimp, then you have no right to be in this school." Mayuko replied.

Netsu's fist let out a red glow.

"I don't want to fight!" Netsu replied, swinging at her.

Mayuko knew that he was gonna stop his punch short, but she blocked the hit anyways, kneeing him in the stomach.

"It's always like this with you! You never changed since middle school." She said, kicking him over, "Always letting others decide for you, not having enough confidence to decide for yourself. It pitiful."

Netsu struggled to get up, as Mayuko just knocked him back down. Then, she stepped on his head, slowly grinding the back of her shoe into his scalp.

"You have 5 seconds before I squash your face into the pavement, now get up and throw a damn punch!"

However, she noticed a wet puddle forming near his head. He was crying. Letting out a sigh, she increased her force, as Netsu's face splatted onto the hard cement floor.

_"You always had my back since middle school Mayuko... why? Why are you doing this!?" _Netsu thought.

A few moments came back to his mind, when she always stood up for him, when others are taking advantage of his pushover nature. Then came the day when she learned that he registered for U.A. everything changed then.

_A year ago..._

"You signed up for U.A!?" Asked Mayuko, shocked.

"Yeah! I thought it was the right thing to do!" Said Netsu.

Hearing this, Mayuko smiled.

"Well, it's good to see you finally grew balls of your own. What gave you the confidence boost and the drive to be a hero?"

"Motives? Drives? What do you mean?" Asked Netsu.

"What do you mean what do I mean? You're registering for Japan's top hero school, surely you want to be a hero for a reason!"

"Reason? I...uh... saw that most of our class registered for U.A. so I went with the mass's decision." Explained Netsu.

_"Everything changed since then..."_ Thought Netsu, _"Even though she was always hot headed, she was kind at heart. But when I passed the exam by a hair, she started to ignore me. No one picked on me, so that's a plus, but she always gave me the cold shoulder, and now this!? What did I do wrong Mayuko?!"_

"Hey that's enough!" A random spectator yelled.

"Yeah! That's just going too far! You're bullying him!" Another one yelled.

"Yeah! Piss off you bully!"

Suddenly, complaints from the crowd deafened the stadium. Netsu sat there even more shocked.

_"That's right, it really does seem like she's bullying me. Why Mayuko? Huh?"_

Staring at Mayuko, he noticed something off. Her lips, they were bleeding.

_"She's biting into her own lips?"_

Suddenly, something Mayuko said that he overheard came to him.

_"I can't wait for the crowd's deafening cheers!"_

"Mayuko..." He muttered, "Why are you..."

"Fight back already..." She cut in, her eyes, tearing up, "Please..."

Suddenly, it all made sense.

_"Mayuko... You're doing this for me... aren't you?"_ He thought, _"You wanted to piss me off so that I would finally retaliate."_ He clenched his fist, _"Come to think of it, why did I even choose this course. Because everyone else did? I... I never thought of what benefit it really had for me. You knew that didn't you, Mayuko? You must be so mad, knowing that despite working your ass off to toughen me up for the entirety of middle school, I made no progress. And yet you still push yourself..."_

Netsu's body started to glow red.

_"No more..."_

With a thundering roar, he flung Mayuko off his body, grabbing her by the collar and picking her up.

_"I'll get stronger... for your sake Mayuko..."_

"Woah nelly! What's with the sudden power up!?" Mayuko laughed.

_"And for mine too!"_

"I will win!" Netsu shouted to the top of his lungs, pushing her towards the edge of the stage.

Mayuko's eye's brightened with excitement.

"That's more like it!" She yelled back, "But don't think you've won just yet!"

Wildly spinning her head, her long, fiery hair flew at Netsu like a burning whip, leaving lacerations on the student's sides and back. Netsu flinched from the pain and collapsed.

"It's my win!" Mayuko cheered.

However, Netsu dashed forward again.

"Is that all you've got!?"

This time, his fist was radiating intense heat, so much so that both his and Mayuko's uniform was burning off. Pulling his fist back, he threw a devastating punch to Mayuko, knocking her off her feet. However, she swung her hair at the boy, wrapping it around his wrist and pulling him towards her, hitting him midway with a lariat to the throat, hitting him so far that he did a full backflip before landing on the floor face first.

But even that couldn't keep him down, as he shoot back up, hitting her in the stomach.

"I'm not done yet!"

"That's it Netsu! Give me your 100%!" Mayuko yelled back.

"PLUS ULTRA!" The two yelled in unison, their voices standing out even among an out of control crowd, cheering the two students on as they were indeed caught up in the sheer fieriness of this battle. Their fists passed each other, both meeting their target, that being the opposing fighter's face. Mayuko's flaming hair died out and Netsu's body temperature returned to normal.

"You did well Netsu..." Mayuko smiled, slowly falling towards her back.

Netsu, on the other hand smiled.

"Thanks."

Just then, Netsu feel down as well, the back of his head just barely touching outside of the line, while Mayuko on the other hand caught herself midfall.

"But I still win!" Mayuko suddenly shouted to the top of her lungs.

The stadium cheered, completely forgetting about her bully-like behavior earlier. As the medical bots came in to pick up the two however, Netsu turned to Mayuko.

"Hey Mayuko?" Asked Netsu.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me overcome my docile nature, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Hey, all in a day's work." Mayuko laughed it off.

"Oh, one more thing." Netsu said, lending her his hand, "Let's fight again someday."

Hearing this, Mayuko smiled back, shaking his hand.

"Sure."

As the two parted ways, the crowd cheered, stoked for the second bout.

"What a way to kick off the final event!" Exclaimed Jiro.

The two next contestants, Shenn and Takuto, stepped on stage.

"We just got an amazing opening fight from Mayuko and Netsu! Let's hope we can keep this hype train rolling with the second bout! Class 1-A representative: The hawk headed student that flew past his competition, Takuto! And facing him is the boy with the touch of death: Shenn!" Jiro exclaimed.

"It's more of a human taser than anything." Shenn muttered.

"We have a lot of expectations to meet with that previous fight, let's hope you and I can provide." said Takuto

"Likewise." Replied Shenn.

" BEGIN!"

As soon as the start was announced, Shenn came charging at Takuto, hoping to stun him with his quirk. However, Takuto retaliated by flying into the air, where a close ranged fighter like him can't reach and sending two pairs of wings flying at him. Shenn flipped back, dodging the wings the best he could, but one of them found it's mark, latching itself onto Shenn's ankle and flying him off the stage.

"Over that quick?" Shenn muttered, dejected as the fight concluded.

"Let's be honest, we both saw this coming, didn't we?" Asked Eri, as Kota nodded, "Thought so."

"Poor Shenn, out of all the contestants he could have fought, he ended up with the one guy his quirk matched poorly against."

The two got up, shaking hands and congratulating each other, as the third bout followed. That one lasted even shorter than the previous one. Reiki was ruthless, and Shima never stood a chance. Before she could even fire her signature beam, she was already knocked out, pinned to ground by Reiki's binging balls. The spectating pro heroes took interest in Reiki. Both in his quirk and his attitude, almost reminding them of the Number One hero's youth.

Finally, as fourth round was setting up, Kota was getting ready for his fight.

"Do your best Kokota!" Eri cheered from the sidelines.

Kota gave back a flattered smile, but knew he had to concentrate. After all, Ririko was not the easiest of opponents. As the two faced each other amidst the cheers of the crowd and Jiro's commentary, they gave each other a nod.

"Let's hope this fight lasts longer than the last two." Said Ririko.

"Trust me, it won't." Kota replied, trying to sound witty, only to spew out a full blown threat, "Wait no! I mean..."

But it was too late, he had already provoked her. Ririko may not be the kind of gal to be fazed by physical abuse, but when it comes to words, her trigger is as frail as a dry straw. Having her witty remark be responded with a threat was more than enough to get her riled up.

"You're dead!"

That was all that Kota heard amidst the loud start announcement made by Jiro. With blinding speed, she dashed in, her metallic claws at the ready. Seeing this, Kota blasted two water stream below him, rocketing him up in the air.

_"Close quarters is her specialty, I can't let her close the gap."_ Thought Kota, charging up a second, more powerful blast.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Ririko yelled, digging her claws into the stadium and carving out a basket ball sized rock, lobbing it at him.

Not expecting a projectile attack, Kota shot his load early, his water jet pulverizing the upcoming projectile. But at that moment, Ririko closed the distance, swinging at him from up close. Raising his right hand, a geyser shot out from beneath Kota, launching him several feet into the air, as Ririko's claws only met water, wetting her uniform.

"And now from above!" Kota exclaimed, as water enveloped Ririko.

Aqua Shell!

The water around her trapped her in a bubble, as she flailed around, trying to hold her breath.

"I got you now!" Kota exclaimed, charging up a less lethal water blast "Now to knock you offstage."

However, with blinding speed, the water bubble was sliced up, a few slashes grazing Kota's forearm, as Ririko escaped.

"Whew! For a moment I thought I was a goner!" She sighed, "Nice moves!"

Seeing how she calmed down from earlier, Kota eased up a little, as he winced in pain to the slash marks on his forearm. Ririko saw this opportunity and lunged in, now right up close to Kota, as the fight slowly shifted to her favor.

_"Damn it, I can't shake her off."_ Kota thought, frantically trying to back off as his uniform was being shredded apart by Ririko's claws.

Trying to propel himself with his geyser again, Kota was sent tumbling back down, as his opponent jumped up the very moment when he became airborne, slamming him back down to the ground.

"I ain't falling for the same ol' trick!" Ririko exclaimed, lunging downwards at Kota.

However, as she approached Kota, water once again emerged from beneath, trapping both of them in a bubble this time.

"You think this will stop me Kota? I've sliced through it once, I can do it again!" Said Ririko, her claws at the ready.

"You think I'm stupid enough to try the same thing twice?" Kota replied, "You must think I'm insane!"

Suddenly, the water within the bubble started to pick up speed, as the two students were thrashed around by the water's vortex like stream. It was as if the two were trapped in a whirlpool. Unable to even lift a finger, Ririko felt her consciousness fading, as She tried to claw her way out of Kota's localized Whirlpool. Kota, on the other hand, lied low and focused, as he traveled along the streams of his own water, shooting him out of his whirlpool. Eventually, he let Ririko out, as she was left soaked and unconscious.

"What a spectacular fight! Kota takes the win!" Jiro announced.

As Kota returned to the waiting room, he was met with Eri, congratulating him for his victory. However, as she rambled on about how much she was looking forward to face him in the later bouts, Kota took notice of Najime, still glaring at Eri. Shooting the two a murderous glare, Najime left for his match.

"Eri?"

"Yeah?"

"If Najime gets to the semi finals, which judging by his quirk is very lightly, watch out, okay?" Warned Kota.

"I'll be fine Kokota! It's just hate based off beliefs, he doesn't have any REAL reason to hate me!" Eri laughed.

"It's not about real or fake reasons, it's about conviction. I saw those eyes of Najime before and you what they reminded me of? Stain! Like, the hero killer, stain! He is dead-set in beating, possibly killing you! I don't even think he cares about the rules. SO whatever you do, be careful!" Kota said.

Eri saw how serious Kota looked, and nodded back.

"Fine, I promise." She replied.

Just then, the door swung open, as Najime came back.

"You're done already?" Asked Yoze, who was also in the waiting room.

"Yeah, I felt like ending the fight as soon as possible. You're up next, Yoze." Najime replied.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Yoze exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

"You seem awfully confident in your victory." Said Kota.

"No duh! I'm against Takane of all people!" Replied Yoze, "I mean, she is a recommended student, but she's still quirkless! How hard can it be?"

_Literally 2 minutes later..._

"I stand corrected." Yoze muttered, pinned in an arm-lock, face first on the floor as Takane pinned him in no time.

"Wow, that was quick!" Jiro commented, "Uh... I mean, congratulations the two of you! Takane moves on to the next round!"

Next up was Eri. However, rather than excited, she was rather confused at the outfit her opponent was wearing. It was less a U.A. Uniform and more a Konoichi cosplay, With webbed stockings on the legs and arms and a feudal Japan style mini kimono and metal fans, while wearing a face mask.

"Uh... hello?"

The girl waved back.

"Our first round's almost over! Up next is Eri from the hero course against Shinubi Kinoiichi, also from the hero course!"

"Well then... good luck?" Eri waved awkwardly.

All Shinubi did was bow back, very ninja-like. She turned to the class B students, but they just gave her a "Get used to it" look.

"Begin!"

Suddenly, the ninja appeared behind Eri, as she barely dropped a karate chop from her. flipping out of the way, she turned around sharply, delivering her assailant a spinning back kick. However, a cracking noise was heard, as a wooden log appeared in a puff of smoke in the place where Shinubi used to be. Just as Eri realized this, she was struck from behind falling down face first.

"Damn, where is she?" Eri asked.

"Above you Eri!" Exclaimed Kota.

Looking above, she barely dodged Shinubi, as she descended from above, slamming her palm down on the ground, leaving a small crater.

"You're wide open now!" Eri exclaimed.

However, Shinubi's upside down body suddenly spun rapidly in place, kicking her across the face.

_"She's skilled!" _Thought Eri_, "and none of those moves so far seemed to be the work of a quirk, could it be that she's quirkless?"_

However, as Eri was processing what was happening, Shinubi dashed in right in front of her, striking her with her open palm. She felt like a grenade just exploded in her chest, as she was sent flying across the stage, just barely staying in.

_"This girl, she's strong!"_ Thought Eri, _"Not only is she pushing into a corner, but she has yet to reveal her quirk!"_

In the blink of an eye, Shinubi was already in front of her. The two clashed in a full on melee, as Eri was barely keeping up with her speed. Suddenly, she felt a stinging pain at her feet. Caltrops, the ninja girl scattered a handful of caltrops for her to step in. She used her rewind quirk, healing herself from the pain, but left herself open for long enough for Shinubi to sweep her leg.

_"This isn't good, if she keeps pushing me like this, then I... I..."_

Shinubi was closing in, as Kota and a few of her friends, including Satsuki and Netsu covered their eyes, not wanting to see their friend lose. Suddenly, a cold shiver ran down their spine. Their hands were shaking, as it felt like the sky itself had darkened. Shinubi herself was completely paralyzed, dropping to the ground, trembling.

**_"I won't be able to restrain myself anymore..."_**

_Flashback..._

"Aura?" Asked Eri, "Like those lasers people fire in Dragon Orb Plus Ultra?"

"No no no, all wrong! Why does everyone I teach these techniques to think that?" Replied Stain.

"Only Spinner thinks that though." Replied Eri.

"Exactly, _everyone_ I teach."

"So then, what is this aura whatchamacallit?" Asked Eri.

Stain stood up, as he stabbed himself in his own arm, Shocking Eri.

"Aura, also known as Ki, is a physical manifestation of vitality that lies dormant within all living beings, some animals even make use of this energy to their own benefits. However, it's properties are also affected by one's nature. Once you manage of harness this energy, you can command it and have it bend to your very will." Explained Stain, removing the knife from his forearm, revealing a cut that wasn't bleeding, despite the veins being severed.

"Wow! That's amazing! So all I need to do is train this Ki thing and one day I too can pull stuff like this?" Asked Eri.

"Ki isn't like quirks Eri, it's a completely different thing. You actually see this kind of healing based Ki used in places like Korea or China, heck, I've lead my crusade to China about two weeks ago and every hero and their mother there knew how to pull a trick or two with their Ki, some even more than me." Replied Stain.

"Then, how do I use it?" Asked Eri.

"Simple, first, empty your mind, like, completely, don't even try to imagine a black screen, rather, try to just let your mind wander off, lose yourself in your own thoughts, and try to blend in." Explained Stain.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I know this one!" a Thirds voice cut in, "I've done this before! Once you let your mind wander, instead of hoping back on your train of thoughts, you whisper a command into this void of jumbled up consciousness and wait for results! I do this all the time to conceal my presence!"

The two turned around to see Toga, dropping in on their training.

"Well, would you look at that! Another one here who knows the secret behind my techniques!" Stain smirked, "Anyways kid, don't worry about it, if lizard boy can get the hang of it, then so can you!"

_End of Flashback..._

_"For whatever reason, death aura, where your Ki physically manifests into your vision of death is the only technique I've gotten the hang of."_ Thought Eri, _"Maybe spending my entire childhood with villains and witnessing death on a near daily basis has something to do with it? Eh, who cares?"_

At the entrance way to the stadium, Najime let out a smirk.

"So you've final shown your true colors, villain girl."

As Shinubi trying to get back on two feet, Eri took a step towards her, her eyes leaking out animosity as her glare shot knives directly into her soul.

**"I'm sorry!** I really didn't mean to activate that!" Eri apologized rapidly, as her killer aura faded and she returned to her normal self.

Shinubi tried to say something, but just then, she covered her mouth. But Eri had already heard her.

"Sorry what was that?" Asked Eri.

"It...fine..." She muttered extremely softly.

"Excuse me?" She asked again.

"I said it's fine!" She shouted, fuming as she face was bright pink in embarrassment.

However, everyone else had a different reaction to her voice.

_"Her voice is so cute!"_

Eri thought that too, as she immediately lunged into her, squeezing her like a stuffed bear.

"It's like if a puppy was an idol singer!" Eri squealed, "So Kawaiii! UWU!"

Shinubi on the other hand collapsed in shame, no longer having any will left to fight.

Kota, confused, turned to her class mates.

"She's _extremely_ insecure about her voice, so she chooses not to talk most of the time." Explained Giovannio, the guy that Najime beat.

"Really, I mean, I find her voice pretty cute, but it isn't anything I'd go crazy over." Explained Kota.

"Well just wait until you see her talking while her quirk is active." Giovannio chuckled.

"Huh? What do you mean, what is her quirk?" Asked Kota.

Just then, some dust flew by the two contestants. Shinubi couldn't help but sneeze.

"Ah... Ah... Ah-kyu!" She sneezed, as nine orange, fluffy, black tipped tails sprouted out of her behind.

_Shinubi Kinoiichi's quirk: Kyuubi - Description: You think Ojiro has it hard with a massive oversized tail? try having NINE massive, oversized tails._

Eri was the first to react, as the sneeze, combined with the tails and her blushing face beneath her face mask was enough to make her pass out from cuteness, however, seeing this, Shinubi herself collapsed in shame, as she heard the clicks of a million cameras, all aiming at her.

"I-I give up." She muttered, heading towards the exit, "I'm gonna go hang myself now."

As woke up moments later, she saw a faint red and blue color greet her awakening. It was Shindo.

"Oh, hi Shindo." Said Eri.

"Oh, you're awake?" Shindo asked, dropping her, "Guess you didn't need the nurse after all."

"Ow! What was that for?" Asked Eri.

"I was obligated by teachers to escort you to the nurse's office, but since you woke up midway, I guess I don't need to do that anymore." Shindo explained, looking back, "I guess I should get going, It's my match now."

However, as Shindo was heading towards the stadium Eri reached out to him.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, "Be careful."

Shindo glared back.

"Why, because I'm only a general ed student?" Asked Shindo.

"No! Of course not! It's just, you know, you're exactly exactly everyone's favorite here in this school." She said.

"Oh news of the century! A kid who cheated in his entrance exam and still got admitted into the hero course isn't admired by his classmates, who could have seen this coming?" Shindo replied with sarcasm.

"It's not just that!" Eri said, "I mean, yeah, everyone dislikes you because you cheated and all, but I saw you during the previous events! Despite being at an disadvantage, being quirkless and all, you were trying your best! I know you want to try your best at heart, so don't let their words discourage-"

"Hahaha! You think I'm _quirkless_?!" Shindo cut her, laughing, "Man, you're in for a ride!"

"Wait, you're not quirkless?" Asked Eri.

"Oh no, far from it!" Shindo kept on laughing, "You'll see."

As he entered the stadium, he hearing booing coming from both the hero course students, and his own classmates, yelling insults like "Get lost cheater!" and "Go to hell you fraud!" as a few even threw half empty bottles of soda at him.

"You'll all see." Shindo smirked.

As he approached the stage, he was met with his opponent, Urusaiyo from Class 1-B.

"So, you're the one I've heard about, the cheater who got away with Scot free." Laughed the student, giving him a thumbs down, "You know, U.A. as merciful as the staff here is, U.A. doesn't take kindly to fakers. I don't know what the staffs saw in you that they let you stay, but I'll show you, on behalf of this school, where you really belong."

The thundering screams and cries for blood overshadowed Jiro announcements, along with her orders to keep it down and retain good sportsmanship. Eri looked at this scene with a knot in her stomach, as even her own classmates wanted nothing but this kid's execution.

"Kick his ass Urusaiyo!" His classmates called out.

"You got any last words, trash?" Urusaiyo smirked.

"You guys are so noisy, were you seagulls in your past lives?" Shindo smirked.

Despite his saying those retorts much softer than Jiro's talking, everyone heard it, and returned fire tenfold.

"Well what does that make you then huh!?" They yelled back, "A rat! A mole! A gnat! A piece of dog shit!"

Urusaiyo's hands emitted some form of blue energy.

"You sure talk big, what about your bite?" Urusaiyo laughed, "It's about time we ended this execution"

"Begin!" was all the crowd heard as Urusaiyo's glow was getting stronger, sizzling with energy.

"Grind him into the dirt!" The crowd yelled, as Urusaiyo dashed in.

"Feel the power passed down for 12 generations! Super Dynamo Dynamite Exploding Flame Megaton Bomber Mountain Slicing Meteor Blade of The 101 Gods and Devils of the Seventh Sky and Ninth Circle of Hellbent Domination Plus Ultra Hexagon Compound Singularity Black Hole Stalactite Spiker With Extra Omega Alpha Beta Three From 5 Hearts Serious Death Pun-"

Before Urusaiyo could finish naming his excessively long attack, Shindo shot at him a murderous glare.

Heaven's Blade!

All of a sudden, the sky itself darkened, and the cloud split open, sending down a gigantic blade of light nearly half a mile in height, stabbing into the center square and splitting the entire stadium in half, the ground itself split open, leavig fissures across the entire arena. the blade stopped only an inch short from Urusaiyo, as the sheer shock made him pass out, foaming at the mouth.

The entire stadium was silenced, seeing the sheer amount of power on display. Just then, with a wave of his hand, Shindo made the sword vanish into thin air. The crowd was silenced, as the students who were spewing death threats just moments ago were jaws agape, rendered speechless Shindo's attack.

"He didn't he lift a finger..." Uttered one of the students.

"What... What the heck was that!?" Another exclaimed.

"Retribution." Shindo replied with a smug look on his face. Just then, he raised his left hand, performing a spinning motion.

Time Reverse!

Suddenly, all the damage that had been done reverted back to normal, as if nothing had happened at all.

"Are you kidding me!?" some one students muttered, as the visitors were talking among each other too, asking each other questions. Why is he only in Gen Ed? Why didn't he use that power in the earlier events? If he had this kind of power, why cheat? Was he cheating just then? Shindo, on the other hand spoke up.

"You're all still free to verbally attack me all you want." Shindo replied, "Meanwhile, I'll just be standing here, unhurt by your words, knowing that none of you have the balls to come down and face me."

"Oh is that so!?" A random student yelled, running down and charging at him, "Do you really think we;d fall for that bluff!? With an attack like that, you must be worn out! Let's what you can conjure up next!"

Just then, Shindo raised his right hand.

Volcanic Tsunami!

A massive tidal wave of magma rose from the ground, heading straight for the student. Practically peeing himself, the student immediately ran back, only for the magma to vanish seconds before impact.

"Of course, I wouldn't sink so low that I would kill anyone, so feel free to try again!" Shindo smiled condescendingly, as he left and headed for the restrooms.

As he left, Kota turned to Eri.

"Eri! Did you see that!?" Kota exclaimed.

"Uh huh." Eri muttered nonchalantly.

"What do you mean _uh huh!?_ That kid can summon mountain sized swords, rewind time, create tidal waves of lava and all you can muster up is an _Uh Huh_!?"

Eri, on the other hand, looked at Shindo.

_"Shindo... I think I'm slowly starting to understand your situation..." _Thought Eri.

"Hello! Earth to Eri, are you there?" Kota asked, knocking on Eri's forehead like a door.

"Oh wah? Sorry, I was too caught up in my thought, you were saying?" Asked Eri.

"What I'm saying is that we should devise a plan to defeat that bullshit quirk of his, whatever it is."

"Oh his quirk? I figured it out in like 10 seconds." She said nonchalantly, "Anyways, gotta go!"

"What?! What do you mean you figured it out!? Hey! At least share the details! Eri!"

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**AN: Sorry for late updates, exams are killing me.**_

* * *

_**Character Chart**_

_**CLASS 1-A STUDENTS**_

_**Seat 1: Netsu Hatohato (Male) - Quirk: Combustion**_

_**Seat 2: Shenn Shimatsu (Male) - Quirk: Paralyzing Touch**_

_**Seat 3: Yoze Matsumoto (Male) - Quirk: Solid Smoke**_

_**Seat 4: Takuto Tashitori (Male) - Quirk: Wings**_

_**Seat 5: Mayuko Kirimiku (Female) - Quirk: Flaming Hair**_

_**Seat 6: Shima Hirame (Female) - Quirk: Diva Beam**_

_**Seat 7: Kota Izumi (Male) - Quirk: Water Creation**_

_**Seat 8: Kumo Sakazuko (Male) - Quirk: Web**_

_**Seat 9: Ririko Tsukishima (Female) - Quirk: Metal Claws**_

_**Seat 10: Satsuki Asui (Female) - Quirk: Frog**_

_**Seat 11: Reiki Kumare (Male) - Quirk: Binging Balls**_

_**Seat 12: Samaru Sukizawa (Male) - Quirk: Tongue Cannon**_

_**Seat 13: Eri (Female) - Quirk: Rewind**_

_**Seat 14: Mito Izuyama (Male) - Quirk: Slippery**_

_**Seat 15: Mikai Ushigi (Male) - Quirk: Doll Maker**_

_**Seat 16: Nikimura Akami (Female) - Quirk: Reverse**_

_**Seat 17: Tsuchiko Hamato (Female) - Quirk: Flattening**_

_**Seat 18: Yamai Yuyumi (Female) - Quirk: Turbine**_

_**Seat 19: Takane Minegishi (Female) - Quirk: N/A**_

_**Seat 20: Najime Arinaka (Male) - Quirk: Garden**_

_**Class 1-B**_

_**Giovannio Cabacciana (Male) - Quirk: Sparkling Wind**_

_**Shinubi Kinoiichi (Female) - Quirk: Kyuubi**_

_**Urusaiyo Kisama (Male) - Quirk: ?**_

_**Other Classes**_

_**Class 1-C: Shindo Kiritoshi (Male) - Quirk: ?**_

_**Pro Heroes**_

_**Katsuki Bakugo (Deku) - Quirk: N/A - Ranking: #1**_

_**Shoto Todoroki (Frost Burn) - Quirk: Half Cold Half Hot - Ranking: #2**_

_**Fumikage Tokoyami (Tsukuyomi) - Quirk: Dark Shadow - Ranking: #5**_

_**...**_

_**Villains Inc.**_

**_CEO (1/1 revealed)_**

_**Mightless (Izuku Midoriya) - Quirk: Explosion**_

_**Original Members (4/4)**_

_**Himiko Toga - Quirk: Shapeshifter**_

_**Twice - Quirk: Double**_

_**Magne - Quirk: Magnetism**_

_**Mr Compress - Quirk: Compression**_

_**Cadre Leaders (2/5)**_

_**Beros (1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Leader) - Quirk: ?**_

_**Froshki (4th Branch: Weapons Management Division Leader) - Quirk: Inventory**_

**_Cadre Division_**

_**"Gorgon" May Dussa (1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Cadre)**_ \- _**Quirk: Gorgon**_

_**"Minotaur" Bovir **__**(1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Cadre)**_ \- _**Quirk: Minotaur**_

_**"Cyclops" Atlas **__**(1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Cadre)**_ \- _**Quirk: Cyclops**_

_**"Chimera Liones **__**(1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Cadre)**_ \- _**Quirk: Chimera**_


	7. Fraud

_**I think I owe you all an explanation as to why I haven't been updating recently. TL;DR, I'm tired. Fed up even. The excitement of putting my ideas into words to share with you all has lost it's edge and I'm really struggling to keep this up. Yet at the same time, I don't want to leave you guys hanging without a proper explanation. So here goes, one more chapter for your sake. I'll make sure this one's nice and long.**_

**_Also, college is a bitch when it comes to time management. But, at last, I managed to make a little bit of time for writing. So here you go, the (hopefully) long awaited update for the sequel._**

* * *

"D-Damn it..." Uttered Mustard, as he struggled to escape the ice he was encased in, "Get up Moonfish! Our boss will not tolerate failure! If we don't carry through with this mission, we're dead!"

His compatriot, also unable to move, remained unconscious, not budging an inch.

"Damn you braindead vegetable!" Mustard cursed.

While the trapped villain argued, a third figure entered the room. His body, completely concealed underneath full military body armor, and his face covered by a mask. The man in a gas mask turned around, noticing him.

"Who goes there!?" He asked, unable to see him, as the ice limited his turning radius.

"An ally, all you have to know." Said a mechanical, distorted, almost child-like voice.

While struggling, the young neo-villain managed to catch a quick glimpse at him would-be savior, only for said man to jump away in terror.

**"D̴̛͙o̵̻̊ń̸̜'̸̘͘t̸̟̔ ̶͗͜l̷͓͘ǫ̷̛ō̷̮k̵̹̽ ̷͙̅ă̸̬ṭ̵̈́ ̵͈͑ṁ̸̫e̷̬͗!̷̱̽!̵͖̔"** He yelled out, almost in pain, "I'm incomplete! I'm feel so... incomplete... it hurts..."

"Oh dear, even with it's full body covered, still he can't stand human contact. What a shame." Said another voice coming from what seemed to be an intercom, "Don't fret, we are still here to help. But be wary, my associate here is... well... unsociable to say the least, but you will live as long as you don't make eye contact. Now then, * #& #, free our guests, will you?"

Mustard didn't quite catch his name as the intercom jammed when mentioning it, whether intentional or not. All that he knew was that he was either 1. Another one of the doctor's personal Nomus, 2. Another experiment gone wrong or 3. extremely introverted. Either way, it seemed like it wanted to help.

"Alright, I'm not looking anymore." he said, turning away, "Now get me out of here."

Suddenly, he felt a stabbing pain, as what felt like a needle was jammed into his neck.

"With pleasure..." The cloaked thing responded with malice.

A pitch black substance was injected, as it's contents ran through the villain's veins, decorating his neck with lines of black. Slowly, he felt himself getting stronger. Slowly, he felt himself getting bigger. Slowly, he felt himself less and less.

* * *

"Alright everybody! That was an amazing bout! But now, we advance into the secondary brackets! And, going underway are two competitors that have dazed, amazed and have been all the craze in this festival, Eri vs Shindo!" Announced Jiro.

"But still, do you truly believe Eri stands a chance here? From what we've seen, Shindo's quirk is not only powerful, it's impossible to identify!" Added Mirio, "What do you think, Shigaraki?"

"I'm confident Eri will figure something out." Replied Shigaraki, "She's one of my top students, after all."

"Playing favorites are we?" Asked Mirio.

"No, I'm just saying that cause she made it this far." replied Shigaraki, "I would have said the same to any of my students if they made it this far."

"That is a very shallow way of looking at things Shigaraki." Said Mirio.

"Well, what else should I judge them by? Notes? Booksmarts never make it far Mirio-san, and I've seen Yaoyorozu enough to know that."

Back in the lobby, the mentioned pro hero sneezed.

"Well let's see if your theory proves you right, as the match is going underway! in 3...2...1... Begin!"

As Eri eyes Shindo down, his blue and red hair, giving a shadow of menace, glaring at Eri, the girl breathed in, walking up to him casually.

"So it's finally come to this Eri." Said Shindo, as he looked around at the crowd. They were terrified, scared of what might happen to Eri if she crossed him, "Honestly, I didn't imagine you would last this long. I never imaged I would last this long. Yet here we are, making it, one with relative ease, while the other one desperately crawling, and relying on constant luck and miracles."

Eri remained silent.

"You know, it's funny. For as much as the quirkless got off easy, there are still plenty of people that are picked on for having intimidating, weird or gross quirks. Its like there's a group out there who's sole purpose is to pick on those that no one will care about, and now that the quirkless are off their target list, they go for those whom they think they can attack and get away with."

She kept on approaching.

"You have no idea how this feels. To be the primary target, to be the outcast." He continued.

No words from the recipient. Suddenly, the ground itself started to shift, as two massive fist emerged, ready to grind the girl into dust.

"And you have no idea what it's like, when those people get put in their place." He said, as the two massive fists flew at her.

She swiftly dodged one of the arms, while the other flew in, seemingly crushing her. Just then, as the arm was lifted, Shindo found her standing just two inched away from the fist. A vein popped in his head, as several swords flew her way. Once again, she started to dodged, but this time with great difficulty.

"Come on Eri, hold on..." Kota uttered, biting his nails.

"That kid's quirk is insane!" Uttered Shima, "I'm so jealous!"

"What the hell is it anyways? He can summon giant swords, waves of lava, reverse time. What kind of cheat codes does that kid have? And why hide it until now to use?" Asked Shenn.

"I dunno." Replied Satsuki, "But look at Eri. She's not only calm, but that look on her face. It that... sadness? Concern? Pity? What's with her?"

Just then, Kota recalled what Eri said before the fight. She figured out what his quirk was.

_"Just what are you planning on, Eri?"_

As Eri seemed out of breath, while Shindo hasn't even broken a sweat, he let out a sigh.

"You know, I liked you a lot more when you actually talked." He said, "You lack of dialogue kind of creeps me out."

Just then, a sword flew an inch short of Eri's neck, this was followed by several other swords surrounding her, supposedly pinning her.

"There. If you don't want to die, then give up." Said Shindo.

"Oh come on! Stop resorting to such cowardly tactics!" Yelled the crowd, "You... you villain!"

Just then, the rest of the crowd followed up, booing him from all sides.

"Oh great, now they're doing it out of jealousy. People these days have no manner whatsoev-"

"Then stop acting already Shindo." Said Eri.

"W-what?" Shindo uttered out.

"I said..." Eri continued, as she took as step forward, the swords, phasing right through her like they were never there, "Stop acting..."

The crowd gasped at Eri's actions.

"An intangibility quirk?" Some of the spectators mumbled.

"I think you're misunderstanding. I'm not acting! I'm not!" Shindo exclaimed, as a massive meteor came flying towards the stadium, "I made sure the swords wouldn't kill you when I saw you walking forward, but if you take one step closer, I'll do it! I'll actually hurt you!"

"Stop hiding them." Said Eri suddenly.

"What?"

"Your wireless speakers, stop using your quirk to hide them." She said, kicking five feet to the left of the boy, knocking over a set of speakers that seemed to have appeared out of thin air."

"What the..." Shindo uttered, "How did you find those out!?"

"That's your quirk Shindo." Eri explained, "Illusion projection, where you can created hyper-realistic 3-D imagery from your eyes, whose pupils act like camera projectors. You even put on magnifying contact lenses, to enlarge the size of your illusions. These speakers were here since the start, but you used your illusions to cloak it, making them invisible."

"H-How did you find out?" Asked Shindo.

"Well first of all, I found it weird that despite all the dust that gathered throughout your last fight, you didn't even blink once. Also, during the last two events, there were too many people. If even one person get too close and makes contact with your illusions, your secret will be out and no one will be afraid of them." Explained Eri, "But most importantly, that explains how you cheated on your entrance exam. Quirk enhancers and other contraband can never make it past the front gate and plagiarizing gets you expelled immediately, yet you were caught after. But with an illusion quirk, you can easily cheat by, let me just take a guess, making illusions of destroyed robots to artificially increase your score?"

Shindo let out a gulp. The audience picked up, as soon, he could hear others calling him a fraud.

"Why did you do it?" Asked Eri, "Why are you going this far, despite knowing that your reputation is long ruined?"

"Shut up!" Shindo suddenly yelled out, charging at her, "You know nothing about me! Nothing!"

Despite his sudden outburst, Eri dodged his sluggish attacks quite easily. His telegraphed punches and lunges show his lack of actually fighting.

"Talk to me Shindo!" Eri yelled out, "What happened to you!?"

"I said..." Shindo yelled back, grabbing Eri by the neck and slamming her into the ground, "You... know... nothing!"

_It was never enough for them..._

* * *

"Class, I am disappointed in all of you." said Shindo's old teacher, 4 years ago, "The class average of this mock exam barely passes 60. The only one in the whole class whose notes haven't changed is Shindo's"

_I studied hard as a child..._

"A 40-0 game?! Incredible! Our team utterly decimated the opposing force! Way to go Shindo!" Cheered his old coach.

_And worked even harder, so hard that I sacrificed even my youth. But..._

"I bet he just used that quirk again! I bet he never even kicked a ball or opened a textbook in his life!" Some of his classmates scorned.

_There was always jealousy..._

"Your quirk is the a pest Shindo! The ultimate form of annoyance! No power, no bite, all bark, yet still it gets you this far! You cheater!"

_There was always doubt..._

"Is that really your real face, Shindo? I bet you just make yourself pretty with your quirk."

_No one was ever sure if my skills were real or just smokes and mirrors..._

"Shindo? Meet me at the office after school." His teacher said to him one day.

Entering the teacher's office, he was met with cold, scolding eyes, glaring right at him. Confused, he looked down at the desk, where two exam sheets stood. His eyes widened, as both exam sheets looked the exact same.

"Ichiguro, our transfer student has been sitting next to you since last month. His notes are excellent, even better than yours. I get how that can brew jealousy, but that's not a good reason to copy her sheet." said the teachers.

"W-what do you mean!?" Uttered Shindo, "I didn't copy anyone! How do you it wasn't her that copied me?"

"Because Ichiguro is quirkless. But you, on the other, have always been a suspicious individual. The staff has noticed that the whole school harbors a strong dislike over you. So we asked some of the most honest and trustworthy kids around, and they all said the exact same thing." Explained the teacher, as he lifted his shirt to reveal a screen on his chest, displaying recorded videos from his point of view.

_"Shindo? You mean the quiet kid? Yeah, he's skilled and all, but most people says that he uses his quirk to cheat."_ said one of the students._  
_

_"He's a cheater! I tell you! I walked past his illusions one day and found him playing on a gameboy instead of listening to the teacher, there's no way someone like that could have such high grades!" _Said another.

_"I don't personally know the guy but come on, illusion quirk? Unsociable? Something is definitely up with him!"_ Said another.

As more and more testimonies piled on, Shindo could do nothing but protest. But he had no evidence. There was no way he could have convinced them that he doesn't cheat or use his quirk at all outside of party tricks. How could he? He always heads directly home after school to study and is eating on the roof during breaks. No one knows him well enough to know he isn't that kind of guy. And with that many voices against him, what was there he could do?

"I'm sorry Shindo, but with this many voices of protests, and this undeniable proof of plagiarism, we are gonna have to invalidate all of your previous notes." Said the teacher.

_With those words, all of my hard work was reduced to nothing..._

Shindo stomped out of the office, crying. While running towards his locker, however, he overheard Ichiguro, laughing with a gaggle of classmates.

"I'm telling you, that kid is the easiest to copy off. Not only does he sit in the very back of the classroom, but he doesn't even notice people until you literally tap him!" Laughed Ichiguro.

"And with my noise projection quirk, the teacher was too distracted to look towards Shindo!" Laughed one of her goons.

"Yeah! Either we make it till the end of the year with A's or that cheating son of a bitch gets expelled! Win-win!" Ichiguro laughed.

_While everyone who wronged me benefited from it..._

Gritting his teeth, Shindo ran in in a fit of rage, punching Ichiguro across the face.

"So it was you!" He yelled, attracting a crowd.

"Everyone! Shindo's snapped!" one of the students yelled out.

Soon, a fight broke out, with Shindo brutally beating up Ichiguro, until the teachers ran in, putting an end to the mess.

_People avoided me after that incident. My reputation was shattered. Everyone saw me as some sort of delinquent. And after 2 weeks of suspension, I was forced to go to school in quirk nullifying cuffs, like a villain..._

"And would anyone tell me what the square root of the inverse function of Ln(X) is equal in this instance?" Asked the teacher.

No one raised their hands expect Shindo. But this time, the teacher avoided him, instead flat out giving away the answer.

_Not even the teachers trusted me anymore..._

"Hey, isn't that Shindo?" Asked one of the classmates.

"Yeah, I heard that he beat up Ichiguro because he got caught cheating off her." Replied another.

_And I lost all motivation to work hard... I never did again. With that, my grades dropped, which the students used as evidence on the teacher that I was cheating. With that evidence out, I was expelled from that school. _

"Hey there new kid, what's your name?" Asked one of his classmates from his new school.

"Don't talk to him! I heard he was kicked out of his old school of beating up a girl! One he cheated off for an entire year!"

_But my bad rep carried over to my new school as well..._

"82? No way you got that fair and square Shindo!" Yelled one of his classmates, who got 3 points lower, "There foul play involved, isn't there!?"

"You know what?" Shindo replied, turning around with a grin of malice, "Yes, yes there is."

_And then, I had finally given up on defending myself._

"But that doesn't matter, you know why? because I got away with it! And I will keep getting away with it! I'll rise to the top of this class riding on foul play!" Shindo exclaimed.

_And I never felt so good in my life._

The face of his classmate twisted in anger.

"You're just a fraud! A charlatan! You'll never make it past middle school! You conman!"

"If I'm a conman, then I'll be the best conman there is, one that will make it past university with pure scamming and cheats." Shindo laughed back.

"People like you only end up as one thing! A villain!"

"A villain?" Shindo smiled.

_And that's when it hit me... _

"Then I'll enter U.A and become a hero! The greatest hero there is! Then we will see who's laughing!" Claimed Shindo.

"I'd like to see you try!"

_I will become a hero, one that cheated and scammed his way to the top. They accused me of being a faker, then I'll be the faker than will step over all of them. Then we will see who's gonna call me out..._

* * *

"There is no such thing as real skill in me!" Shindo yelled out, as the center of the stadium turned into a massive whirlpool, "Cheating is the only way I can keep up with the crowd in this spiteful world!"

Just then, he felt a kick to his sides, and recoiled in pain, as Eri got up.

"But you tried to truly win at the obstacle race..." Eri muttered, "You kept your team alive in the cavalry battle..."

"If I had options to sabotage others, I would have done it!" Shindo yelled back, lunging at her once more, only this time, the fist she blocked was an illusion, as Shindo's real fist punched her in the nose, making blood gush out, "There is no way I could have made it this far otherwise..."

Droplets of tears streamed down Eri's face, as she grabbed Shindo's wrist. Shindo tried to tear away, but she had an iron grip on him.

"You had such potential Shindo, I can feel it deep down." Said Eri, "You just never had anyone that supported you, did you?"

"What are you blabbering about?" Shindo yelled back, kneeing her in the stomach, making her let go, "Like I said, you know nothing about me!"

"And I never will if you keep pushing me away!" Eri yelled back.

Shindo stood there, shocked.

"You never gave me a chance, you keep on saying that you're not here to make friends, and yet I feel so much power behind your punches, see so much determination in you in the previous events. You want to succeed with your powers, don't you? You want to have a win that feels earned, don't you!?" She asked back.

"Shut up..." Shindo muttered, "I don't need your sympathy! No one gives a fuck about me anyways!"

"But I do!" Eri yelled back, "I believe you can succeed! I believe you can make it far with your own power! I just don't believe you can do it alone!"

"And that's why I know I won't make it unless I cheat!" Shindo yelled back, pulling back his fist for what could be his strongest punch yet, "I have no one! I am alone! There's no one there that will help me make it that far other than me and my dirty tricks!"

"You never will if you keep pushing me away..." Replied Eri, walking up to him, "If you have no one, then I'll help you! I will be your friend!"

The sound of Shindo's fist connecting resonated throughout the stadium. Everyone was in awe, as Eri took the punch, which dug deeply into her face. As she slowly fell on her back however, she caught herself, punching Shindo in the face as retaliation.

"Is that the best you've got!?" Eri yelled out.

Shindo, on the other hand, brushed her hand aside, kicking her in the stomach and sending her back a few feet.

"Far from it!" Shindo retorted.

As Eri dashed in, Shindo's body began to split, as a horde of hundreds of him charged at Eri.

"It's only an illusion, Eri, don't fall for it!" She muttered to herself, as she charged through the horde at the real Shindo. Or at least that's what she thought, until the actual real Shindo turned out to be one of the ones that was charging her, hitting her with a flying lariat and slamming her to the ground.

Quickly rolling out of the way to avoid a stomp, Eri dashed in on the real Shindo, elbowing him in the chin, before grabbing his arm and attempting to throw him over her shoulder. But before she could, cockroaches leaked out of every orifice of Shindo's body all over Eri. Despite knowing it was an illusion, Eri, as well as most Japanese folk's common fear of cockroaches got the better of them, as she jerked her hand away from Shindo at near light speed, screaming.

But the cockroaches on her multiplied, as Shindo tried to use her fears to make her faint. But Eri subverted this by closing her eyes, still shuddering, as she delivered a drop kick on Shindo, causing him to fall over. Opening her eyes however, she realized that the stadium around her has changed to an underground labyrinth. While she could still hear the crowd outside, she knew she couldn't just blindly run around, as she would be risking stepping out of bounds.

Just then, a fist emerged from one of the walls, punching her in the stomach. Swing back, her fist went through the wall but hit nothing. Instead, before it could even make contact with anything, the wall she swung at transformed into a red switch, which her swing flipped.

Confused, she suddenly felt two arms grab her from behind. Shindo's no doubt. But before she can retaliate, the arms turned her around, facing a bullet train that can charging at her. Her reflexes got the better of her as she shut her eyes and braced for impact, which was emulated by Shindo dropping her and punching her in the guts.

"Hahaha..." She laughed weakly, "See? Your quirk is amazingly powerful when used correctly."

"I... I suppose you're r-right." Shindo reluctantly agreed, "But what will you do now?"

She felt a kick hit her in the sides.

"Even if you know it's all an illusion..." said Shindo, as she found herself in a dark hallway, one that was spinning and waving like it was made of jello, "Your eyes still register it."

looking around, Eri begun to feel dizzy, as the room was making her so disorientated, she couldn't even take a step forward without stumbling.

"You can't even stand up straight, so how do you think you can beat me?" Asked Shindo.

"Shhhh... Don't talk" Said Eri.

"And why is that?" Shindo exclaimed, lunging at her again.

Suddenly, Eri reached to her sides, grabbing Shindo's arm.

"Because I can tell where you are from your voice." Said Eri, throwing him over the shoulder.

As the illusion dispersed, she pinned Shindo down in an armlock, 5 seconds before the time limit was reached.

"I... I concede." Shindo muttered.

"And it finally ends! But good god was that a close one!" Exclaimed Jiro.

"Yeah no kidding! Eri looks like she would go down in just a few more hits!" Mirio added.

"I taught her well." Said Shigaraki, smugly.

As the two sides shook hands, Shindo remained silent, not even bothering to look at Eri.

"Shindo... are you... okay?" Asked Eri.

"All of U.A knows what my quirk truly is now. There's no way they'll spare me after I humiliated so many of them." Said Shindo, "Eri, I appreciate your sentiment, but I'm beyond help." As Shindo got out of the ring, he already saw a handful of U.A students, including Urusaiyo, whom he beat last round, ready get their revenge.

_"Looks like U.A was never meant for me... Guess it was about time I resigned from this school... Oh well, it's nothing new to me..."_ Thought Shindo.

"Oi! You fraud! We have a few words we'd like to exchange with you!" Yelled one of the bulkier students.

"Yeah! You will pay for humiliating me!" Exclaimed Urusaiyo, "This time, I'll bury you with my secret technique passed down from 20 generations! Super Flash Bomb!"

"That's it?" Asked one of the other students.

"They don't all have long names." Replied Urusaiyo.

"Ladies, ladies, I just lost my match, cut me some slack!" Shindo retorted.

"Well me and a few of my friends think a loser should come out with a little more than a few bruises and a bleeding nose." Said one of the students, cracking his fists.

"Woah there, aren't we in school grounds here still? Violence between students shouldn't be tolerated." Said Shindo, trying to get out using the rules.

"Well you don't belong here anymore Shindo! And we'll make sure you never set foot into this school again!" Replied his assailant.

Just then, Shindo let out a hysterical laugh.

""Anymore"? "Anymore!?" You idiots! I never belonged here to begin with! I cheated in the exams remember? It's only thanks to a handful of teachers that I made it to Gen Ed in the first place! Do what you want with me, but even so, I'll remember that, for a small bit, you guys believed I actually belonged here for all this time until now." Shindo replied.

"Why you..."

Before Shindo's fist could connect however, it was stopped head in it's tracks by Kota.

"But he does indeed belong here." He said.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!?" Asked Urusaiyo.

"Isn't it obvious." Added Satsuki, walking in as well, "defending our friend."

She was then followed by Ririko, then Yoze, then Takane, then most of Class 1-A, standing by him.

"Why?" Asked Shindo, "Why are you doing this?"

Just then, Kota turned around to face him.

"We hate a lot of people. The dishonest, the fraud, the toxic fandoms. But if above all else, there's nothing we can't stand more than people shitting on other's hard work." Said Kota.

With that, tears streamed down Shindo's eyes, as he hugged Kota, trembling.

"This isn't fair... why only now? Where were the guys like you when everything I worked for fell apart?" He cried.

"It's alright now, Shindo." Kota replied, "We are here for you."

While this happened, Eri stood there, watching contently as Shindo finally earned respect in U.A. Walking off however, she bumped into someone she was told to avoid after all this time.

"Najime? What are you doing here?"

"Come with me Eri." Said Najime, "We need to talk.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Character Chart**_

_**CLASS 1-A STUDENTS**_

_**Seat 1: Netsu Hatohato (Male) - Quirk: Combustion**_

_**Seat 2: Shenn Shimatsu (Male) - Quirk: Paralyzing Touch**_

_**Seat 3: Yoze Matsumoto (Male) - Quirk: Solid Smoke**_

_**Seat 4: Takuto Tashitori (Male) - Quirk: Wings**_

_**Seat 5: Mayuko Kirimiku (Female) - Quirk: Flaming Hair**_

_**Seat 6: Shima Hirame (Female) - Quirk: Diva Beam**_

_**Seat 7: Kota Izumi (Male) - Quirk: Water Creation**_

_**Seat 8: Kumo Sakazuko (Male) - Quirk: Web**_

_**Seat 9: Ririko Tsukishima (Female) - Quirk: Metal Claws**_

_**Seat 10: Satsuki Asui (Female) - Quirk: Frog**_

_**Seat 11: Reiki Kumare (Male) - Quirk: Binging Balls**_

_**Seat 12: Samaru Sukizawa (Male) - Quirk: Tongue Cannon**_

_**Seat 13: Eri (Female) - Quirk: Rewind**_

_**Seat 14: Mito Izuyama (Male) - Quirk: Slippery**_

_**Seat 15: Mikai Ushigi (Male) - Quirk: Doll Maker**_

_**Seat 16: Nikimura Akami (Female) - Quirk: Reverse**_

_**Seat 17: Tsuchiko Hamato (Female) - Quirk: Flattening**_

_**Seat 18: Yamai Yuyumi (Female) - Quirk: Turbine**_

_**Seat 19: Takane Minegishi (Female) - Quirk: N/A**_

_**Seat 20: Najime Arinaka (Male) - Quirk: Garden**_

_**Class 1-B**_

_**Giovannio Cabacciana (Male) - Quirk: Sparkling Wind**_

_**Shinubi Kinoiichi (Female) - Quirk: Kyuubi**_

_**Urusaiyo Kisama (Male) - Quirk: ?**_

_**Other Classes**_

_**Class 1-C: Shindo Kiritoshi (Male) - Quirk: Illusion Projection**_

_**Pro Heroes**_

_**Katsuki Bakugo (Deku) - Quirk: N/A - Ranking: #1**_

_**Shoto Todoroki (Frost Burn) - Quirk: Half Cold Half Hot - Ranking: #2**_

_**Fumikage Tokoyami (Tsukuyomi) - Quirk: Dark Shadow - Ranking: #5**_

_**Momo Yaoyorozu (Creati) - Quirk: Creation - Ranking: #10**_

_**...**_

_**Villains Inc.**_

**_CEO (1/1 revealed)_**

_**Mightless (Izuku Midoriya) - Quirk: Explosion**_

_**Original Members (4/4)**_

_**Himiko Toga - Quirk: Shapeshifter**_

_**Twice - Quirk: Double**_

_**Magne - Quirk: Magnetism**_

_**Mr Compress - Quirk: Compression**_

_**Cadre Leaders (2/5)**_

_**Beros (1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Leader) - Quirk: ?**_

_**Froshki (4th Branch: Weapons Management Division Leader) - Quirk: Inventory**_

**_Cadre Division_**

_**"Gorgon" May Dussa (1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Cadre)**_ \- _**Quirk: Gorgon**_

_**"Minotaur" Bovir **__**(1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Cadre)**_ \- _**Quirk: Minotaur**_

_**"Cyclops" Atlas **__**(1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Cadre)**_ \- _**Quirk: Cyclops**_

_**"Chimera Liones **__**(1st Branch: Bodyguard Division Cadre)**_ \- _**Quirk: Chimera**_


	8. Ignored

_**Well, I finally got myself motivated after a near 2 months. Sorry for the extremely slow updates, been feeling a tad under the weather lately. Nothing too bad happening, it's just that I kinda feel like I dug myself into a hole with the current direction this story is taking. I assure you however, that I am not gonna drop this story, yet. With that being said, please enjoy. And remember to fave, follow and comment.**_

* * *

"What is it you wanted to see me for Najime?" Asked Eri, meeting him at the stadium's backrooms.

The boy turned around, staring her down, before his body dissolved in a cloud of smoke, revealing Shinubi, whom she fought during the first round.

"Hey, sorry if I startled you by disguising myself as one of your classmates, I didn't know how to approach you, in fact, I don't know how to approach anyone as a matter of fact, but I REALLY need to talk to you." Said the class B student quickly, "You see, my dad worked in the hero business in the past as one of the late hero Edgeshot's sidekick, and I may have a lead on why he acts the way he does."

Eri stiffened up, both intrigued and shocked.

"I... have a bad tendency to eavesdrop on conversations and to get myself involved into matters that I really shouldn't meddle in." Explained Shinubi, "But I feel like you really need to know this!"

"Then tell me!" Eri exclaimed without hesitation, "He's been freaking me out ever since our last interaction, I really need to know what's driving his bias beliefs."

The girl's eagerness caught Shinubi off guard however, as her avant-garde approach made her reach for her smoke bombs and attempt to escape via ninja vanish. Eri was barely able to stop her with a head-on tackle.

"Jeez, you really need to interact with more people Shinubi." Groaned Eri, getting back up, "Now tell me about Najime."

Shinubi let out a sigh, before pulling down her mask.

"He's a bastard."

A moment of silence followed.

"Wow, way to insult a guy behind his back." Said Eri with a dumbfounded face.

"No no no! You don't get it, I mean he was literally born illegitimately!" Explained Shinubi.

"So that's what that word meant." Muttered Eri, always assuming it was just a swear word.

"His dad left before he was even born, his last name was, as a matter of fact from his mother's side!" She continued to explain, "He looked up to his dad since childhood was on his way to meet him, only to find he was murdered."

"Well that is indeed a sad story, but what does that have to do with hating villains, or Mightless in particular?" Asked Eri.

"Because his dad was Kamui Wood, the famous pro hero who was killed ten years ago by Mightless." Explained Shinubi.

Eri's eyes widened, shocked by what she heard.

"Having a child during your hero career is a huge liability. Villains will come after them, schedules much be compressed to make time for them, and most of the time, the relationship between the two will be non-existent. Even then, sometimes, even the most humble heroes can have their fame get to their heads. For someone like Kamui, who's whole motivation was fame to begin with, it was only a matter of time before he had an affair." Continued Shinubi, "Same applies to the fans. There's a niche part in every hero's fanbase who's driven to seduce and mingle with their idol hero, just to obtain bragging rights. Sometimes, that someone could even be another pro hero. Two pieces connect at the right time, leaving behind a disaster for both of them. But in that situation, only one can run away while the other is forced to bear the child."

"You don't mean..."

"I think Kamui Wood must have ran after learning the news, and left his illegitimate son behind." Said Shinubi, "Then, when Najime became old enough to realize not having a dad wasn't normal, he sought after his father, only for... well, that incident to happen."

"So the time when Najime started to yearn for a dad he never got to see..."

"Was the same time when the First Hero War happened, where Kamui, along with nearly an entire generation's worth of heroes lost their lives."Finished Shinubi."

"It must have been... rough for him." Said Eri, "To learn you had a father, only to find out moments later that he was killed. Almost makes me wonder, does he know the full truth?"

Elsewhere, Najime sat in the waiting room, being called by his classmates, encouraging him to go out and see the fight unfolding between Mayuko and Takuto. The request was promptly denied, as the boy took out from his pocket his cellphone, dialing a number and calling. A brief wait was followed by a voice, coming through his phone.

"Hello, you have reached the Arinaka household, if you're hearing this that is because no one his here to pick up. Please, leave a message after the tone." Answered a mechanical voice.

"Hi mom, I know it's been a while since I called. Then again, you never answer your phone now, do you?" He said with a forced smile. "In case you were wondering, yes, I'm doing fantastic in school, and I'm sure that if you turned on your TV right now, you will be able to see your baby boy captivating the world. Of course, don't be sad if you miss it, I'm sure I can buy the recording somewhere at the gift shop. See you soon."

Upon hanging up, he heard his name being called. Takuto won the round and he was up next. Takane was his opponent. Putting his phone in a nearby locker, he put on his uniform and walked out to the stadium.

"And now, up next, we have a battle between two recommendation students, both from Class 1-A! Takane vs Najime!"

As the red haired girl faced her opponent, she extended her hand, lending him a handshake.

"Good luck, Arinaka-san." Said Takane.

"Likewise, Takane." Said Najime.

"Begi-"

Before Jiro could even finish, a massive tree sprouted in the middle of the stadium, completely encasing Takane.

"O-Over already?" She uttered, passing out.

"Woah... that was swift!" Said Mirio, "You had someone of THAT caliber in your class?!"

"I'm honestly just as shocked as you Mirio." Replied Shigraki, "He's never displayed this much power up until now!"

As the match ended, Najime shot a glare at Eri, who arrived just in time to see the match unfold.

_"That glare, it's harboring so much hate towards me..."_ Thought Eri, _"Just what is he thinking under that thick head of his?"_

As he left the stadium, Eri felt someone bumping into her. Turning around, she ran face first into Reiki, who didn't even hesitate a second to give her a piece of his mind.

"Oi! Would you mind where you're going next time!?" He yelled at her.

"Sorry, _sir_" She replied sarcastically, before putting her focus back on Najime. This however seemed to piss Reiki off as he grabbed her and lifted her by the collar of her coat.

"Listen, I've been thrown to the wayside for long enough!" He yelled out, "This was supposed to be my chance to shine, yet time after time after time again, my spotlight gets taken away from me! First by that Gen Ed student, then by Grass head, then by you! I'm sick of it! Can people stop ignoring me for one sec-"

"Stay here any longer and you're getting disqualified, so please stop harassing Eri and get to the ring, I'm sick of waiting." Kota cut in, as he grabbed him by the ear and dragged him all the way to the center stadium.

"Ow ow ow! Get off me you son of a- Ow!" Reiki thrashed at him, "I swear to god, I'm gonna massacre you this round!"

Kota let out an annoyed grunt, as he threw him onto the ring, making everyone laugh.

"Alright, now, we have two contestants that has put up amazing displays of power during this festival. Kota, the son of pro heroes, ready to step into the shoes of his parents and carve his own name into the annals of hero history versus Reiki! 3... "

"Wait, where the fuck's my intro!?" Reiki yelled out loud.

"2..."

"I've taken down my last competitor swiftly in 3 seconds flat!" He boasted.

"1..."

"I took on an entire team during cavalry fight singlehandedly!" He continued.

"Fight!"

"Why do all eyes turn away when I do the cool stuff- ugh!" He yelled only to take a knee to the face by Kota.

"Because nobody cares!" He yelled out loud.

As he was about to fall however, Reiki caught himself, swiping upwards, sending a black orb with razor sharp jaws at Kota, who used his water jets to propel himself away from the attack.

"Oh sure, cause when you guys do it, it's sooooo impressive!" Reiki muttered, "I took out my opponent in three seconds flat, but Najime's deserved so much more attention than mine!"

Lunging at Kota, Reiki launched another orb at him, seeing the upcoming projectile, he cupped his hands together, firing a water whirlpool, engulfing the upcoming orb and flinging it back at Reiki, biting off the student's sleeve, before the whirlpool itself came at him, engulfing him as well and flinging him out of bounds.

"Don't..." Reiki uttered, as he summoned a massive black orb beneath him, "Look down on me!"

Flying back into the boundaries without touching the ground, Reiki was able to save himself from being eliminated via ring out and retaliated by firing two more orbs at him. Seeing this, Kota twirled around, generating water around him and creating a water cyclone, diverting the attacks before directing the cyclone itself upwards, swallowing Reiki as he was thrown around within the vortex, before getting flung back out, falling face first into the asphalt.

"Yeah! Way to go Kokota!" Cheered Eri.

"Man, he really is on fire today!" Added Yoze, "That's my friend for you!"

As the students complimented Kota however, Samaru turned to them, cutting them off.

"What about Reiki?" He asked, "It would have been game over for most students when Reiki got flung out of bounds, yet, despite not having a flying based quirk, Reiki managed to improvise his way out of that dire situation."

"Well, now that you mention it that way... he is doing pretty good himself." Said Takane, "How odd, I never noticed. Did... any of you notice Reiki's performance?"

"Well of course! You know, when he fought... uh..." Yoze answered, but was unable to remember who.

"Shima."

"So that's who she fought!" Replied Yoze, "I had a memory blank there, sorry! But yeah, Reiki did great in that fight!"

"And _what _did he do?" Asked Samaru.

"Uhhhh..." All other students went.

"Wow, have we ALL ignored Reiki this entire time?" Asked Eri, "I thought I was the only one!"

"I didn't even do it on purpose! I mean, the dude yells more than a rabid chihuahua, you'd think he'd be an attention sponge." Pointed out Takane.

"Yeah, it's amazing how forgettable he is." Said Yoze.

Back at the stadium, Reiki got back up, squeezing out the water from his soaked uniform.

"You must be a pain in the ass to fight for most people." Commented Reiki, "Not only are your water attacks so hard to avoid, but people you fight must then find a dryer after you soaked them down to the bone. And shit, don't even get me started on my wet socks, that shit's uncomfortable as heck!"

Standing back up, he lunged at Kota once again.

"So aggressive, what are you even trying to accomplish?" Asked Kota, blocking his punch and hitting him back, knocking him over.

Reiki stumbled, spitting out a bit of blood.

"Oh shut up! Like any off you would even care!" Reiki yelled out, unleashing a full swarm of binging balls, "It's always been this way... always!"

_"No matter how much I tried..."_

With a roar of fury, Reiki launched all of them at him, the balls ripping everything it came across to shreds. However, the attack had a severe lack of accuracy, as Kota managed to dodge past most of them, only getting bit a few times in the ankle, forearm and shoulder.

_"No matter how loud I called out..."_

Seeing Kota approach him, Reiki fire two massive orbs at him at point blank range. Kota dodged one of them, but stumbled, allowing the other him to swallow him whole.

_"Oh? Did you say something? I must've been distracted, sorry, you were saying?" Asked a woman, leaning down to hear him more clearly._

_No one ever payed attention. It wasn't even on purpose. It was like I was made to be a background character in another man's story, as if I..._

"NO ONE GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YOUR BACKSTORY!" Kota yelled out, breaking out of the giant orb and uppercutting Reiki square in the jaw.

"Even my flashback segment gets interrupted!?" Reiki yelled out loud.

"Listen, I don't care what happened to you, no matter how tragic it may be. If you didn't get any attention, then my condolences, fact is, this world doesn't revolve around you and won't pause so that you can give your life story. No one payed attention to you? Then make them!" Said Kota.

Hearing this however only enrages him even more.

"What do you think I've been trying to do this entire time!?" Reiki yelled to the top of his lungs, summoning a giant binging ball thrice his size, despite the something that size requiring a ridiculous amount of energy to generate.

Throwing the entire thing at Kota, the clanking of the orb's giant jaws were like the sound of a construction site heard from point blank distance, as it ate up even the floor of the stadium. Kota, on the other hand, amassed a huge amount of droplets, launching them in at the orb like bullets. The water darts struck, each the strength of a rifle bullet, as the orb was slowed down enough for Kota to dodge out of the way, before rushing at Reiki to finish him off.

"Then you're not trying hard enough." Kota yelled back, pummeling him with his fists.

"Then tell me..." Reiki exclaimed, grabbing his wrists, before leaning back, "What am I doing wrong!?" He yelled, as he gave Kota a cracking headbutt.

Kota fell back, dazed, as Reiki tried to create more binging balls, but found himself unable to. Just then, Kota recovered, punching him so hard he was knocked off his feet.

"I dunno, It's not my problem!" Kota replied back.

As Reiki slowly fell back, he looked at the crowd. As expected, no eyes were on him, they were looking and cheering for Kota instead.

_"Typical..."_

"Don't give up Reiki!" A voice called out, "You can still do this!"

Turning around, he saw Samaru, cheering for him at the top of his lungs.

"Samaru, what are you doing!?" Asked Eri.

"Wha? I spaced out there for a second!" Exclaimed Yoze, "I was trying to remember what Reiki did throughout this entire event that I didn't even pay attention to him!"

As Reiki struggled to get up, he noticed that everyone tore their eyes off Kota, now focusing on Samaru instead.

"You can do this Reiki!" Samaru continued to cheer, "I was just like you at one point Reiki! The invisible one! The one everyone forgets about! But just seeing someone like me be so determined to be noticed, to be so driven to be heard, it inspired me. From the start of this sports festival up until now, I never took my eyes off you!"

Those words resonated within Reiki.

_"I'm such an idiot..."_ He thought, getting up, _"All this time, I've been working my ass off to be cheered for, to be noticed..."_

Lifting his hand, he created one last binging ball.

_"I never noticed the one cheering me on from the beginning."_

Breathing him, he let out his loudest cry, as he charged in, fists clenched, ready to fight once more.

_"Then I won't let your cheers go down in vain Samaru, I-"_

"Just stay down." Said Kota, running in and knocking him down for good.

"Even my crucial moment in the spotlight gets axed off!?" Reiki yelled out, before going down for good.

As the crowd cheered and the match concluded, Kota helped Reiki get back up, only for Reiki to once again swat his hand away.

"I don't need your pity, Kota." Reiki muttered, "You won, I lost, there nothing more to it."

"Reiki, listen, maybe I don't know how it feels to be ignored, nor do I know the pain of feeling like you don't even exist, but the thing is..."

"Kota! That fight was awesome!" Yoze cut in, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him away, "come on, let's get a celebratory drink!"

"We're not 18 Yoze." Kota replied, as he left, leaving Reiki alone and dumbfounded.

"Even the inspiring scene that happens after the fights is getting cut out for me!?" Reiki yelled out.

"Hey, who's that kid and what's he doing in the middle of the ring?" Some spectators pointed out, only just taking notice of Reiki.

"Oh shut up!" Reiki yelled back, walking off.

"Wow, rude. Wonder what ticked him off." Replied the spectator.

However, as he was about to leave, he ran into Samaru.

"You did great, Reiki." He said, patting him on the back.

Tears welled up in Reiki's eyes, as he looked the other way.

"Oh shut up." He pouted, walking off.

"You'll get them next time! I'm sure of it!" Exclaimed Samaru, following him.

As the third bout as about to start, Eri stepped forth. Stepping into the stadium, she saw Najime, waiting for her.

"I hope you're ready, Villain girl." Najime said, assuming a fighting stance.

"I've always been." She replied.

_**To be continued...**_

_**(Sorry if the chapter's a little short or if the writing is not too strong. I didn't have anything big planned for this arc and I'm just rushing to speed through it. Everything huge is gonna come after this arc.)**_


End file.
